This Isn't Me
by hollymarie4
Summary: In the process of re-writing!
1. Welcome to LA

Spencer: Mom, I so hate you for moving us here!

Paula: Stop whining Spencer and get out of the car you're going to be late for school.

Spencer: But mom, you know how much I hate meeting new people!

Glen: Come on Spencer! Stop being a baby!

Clay: Don't listen to him Spencer,it'll be alright. But we do have to go so we can get our schedules.

Spencer: Oh alrgiht. Spencer gets out of the car.

Paula: You gus have a good day at school.

Spencer: Sure... Like thats gonna happen!

Clay: (putting his arm around her) Come on sis cheer up.

Glen: You're such a kid!

Spencer: SHUT UP GLEN! YOU'RE SUCH A JERK!

Glen: Whatever! They all go to the office to pick up their schedules.

Clay: (Upset) ART! WHAT DO I NEED ART FOR!?! I'M SUPPOSED TO HAVE ADVANCED PHYSICS.

Conselor: I'm sorry but that class is completely full.

Clay well isn't there some other advanced placement class you can put me in?

Conselor: The only advanced class we have is Advanced class we have left is Advanced Chorus.

Spencer: Ha! Clay can't sing if his life depended on it!

Glen: (laughing) True!

Clay: Thank you for that Spencer!

Spencer: Just saying you'd be better off in Art!

Clay: Okay. I'll stay in Art.

Conselor: Okay. Well all of your teachers know that you all are coming so, go ahead and get to class. They all left the office and went in search of their classes.

Spencer: What hall is your first class on Clay?

Clay: East.

Spencer: Man! Mine is on the south hall. What hall is your's on Glen?

Glen: South.

Spencer: Great! (rolling her eyes) I guess we'll see you at lunch Clay.

Clay: Yeah, okay bye. Clay went towards the East Hall while Spencer and Glen headed for the South Hall.

Glen: What's your room number?

Spencer: S-235.

Glen: That's you right there then. (Pointing to the door coming up on their left.)

Spencer: Yeah, I guess so. I guess i'll see you later.

Glen: Yep. Later lil sis. Glen walked ahead while Spencer stood outside the classroom door, wishing she didn't have to go in. She knew that the teacher would make her introduce herself to the class. She opened the door and went inside...


	2. I'm Ashley Davies

Everyone immediately turned towards the door as she entered.

Teacher: (Waliking over to her) Well you must be Miss Carlin. (Extending out his hand to greet her)

Spencer: (Complying) Yes I'm Spencer Carlin.

Teacher: Well it's nice to have you Spencer.

Spencer: Thank you.

Teacher: Class... This is Spencer Carlin, she's new so be nice. You can go have a seat next to Miss Davies. (Pointing to the burnette haired girl in the very back row. Spencer walked back to her seat and sat down.

Ashley: Hi I'm Ashley Davies.

Spencer: Spencer Carlin.

Ashley: So where are you from?

Spencer: Ohio.

Ashley: No really?

Spencer: I really am from Ohio.

Ashley: Oh you poor child! They both laugh.

Spencer: Yeah, I mean I liked it I guess.

Ashley: (Smiling) Well I promise you will like LA alot better. Especially if I'm your tour guide.

Spencer: (Smiling back) Well I'll have to hold you to that then.

Ashley: How about today? What are you doing after school?

Spencer: Well I had nothing planned.

Ashley: Great! So you're coming with me then. I'll meet you in front of the school at 2:30.

Spencer: Okay. All through the rest of the class Spencer kept finding herself staring at Ashley, she didn't know why, but she just couldn't help it. She hardly paid any attention to the teacher.

Spencer: (Thoughts: Wow she is so gorgeous! Wait what am I saying... She's a girl! I gotta shake this) The bell rang and class was over.

Ashley: (Getting up from her desk) So 2:30...

Spencer: (Gathering her things) Yeah okay.

Ashley: (Smiling) Maybe i'll see you at lunch.

Spencer: Yeah maybe. With that Ashley left. Spencer soon followed. The rest of the day went by pretty smoothly. Then it was lunch time. Spencer, Clay, and Glen were sitting at the table eating.

Clay: So how is your day so far Spencer?

Spencer: Pretty good actually. I made a new friend already.

Glen: You aren't going to ask me?

Spencer: (Playfully) We really don't care!

Glen: Now that hurts.

Spencer and Clay start laughing. Ashley walks over.

Ashley: Spencer. Hey!

Spencer: Ashley! Hey, um these are my brother's Glen and Clay. Ashley looked confused.

Clay: (Smiling) I was adopted.

Ashley: Oh okay. Hey I'm Ashley Davies. (Extending out her hand)

Glen: Wait! You're Ashley Davies? The ASHLEY DAVIES? Daughter of Raife Davies?

Ashley: Yep that would be me.

Spencer: You didn't tell me that Raife Davies was your dad.

Ashley: I really don't consider it a topic starter ya know. Hi I'm Ashley Davies daughter of rock superstar Raife Davies, it's no biggie to me, I mean to me he's just dad.

Glen: Well to me he's just God. You totally have to get me his autograph.

Ashley: Sure no problem.

Glen: Awesome!

Spencer: Glen!

Glen: What?

Spencer: Nevermind. We're going to a different table. Spencer and Ashley got up and proceeded to another table.

Spencer: (Sitting down) Sorry about that.

Ashley: It's cool, I'm used to it. He's cute anyway.

Spencer: Eww. Really?

Ashley: Yeah. Is he single?

Spencer: That's gross. But yeah, I think so. (Thoughts: Why am I getting so defensive, she's a girl, I don't like girls. Get it together Spencer) what are we doing today?

Ashley: (Smiling) It's a surprise.

Spencer: YAY! I love surprises.

Ashley: (laughing) Okay. They bell rang and they went to their next two classes then school was over. Spencer went in front of the school to meet up with Ashley. She had no idea where they were going but she was happy just to be hanging out with Ashley.

Spencer waited for about 5 minutes when she saw Ashley walk around the corner.

Ashley: Hey, you ready to go?

Spencer: Yeah. Sure.

Ashley: Okay then... Let's go. Ashley grabbed Spencer's hand and led her to her Black Convertable.

Spencer: OMG! This is your car?!?!

Ashley: Yeah.

Spencer: It must be so totally awesome having a rock star for a dad!

Ashley: It's okay i guess. He's never really home though.

Spencer: Oh... Sorry.

Ashley: It's cool, I'm totally used to it now. But anyway, you ready to go have some fun?

Spencer: Yeah let's go. They got into Ashley's car and drove off.

Spencer: So where are we going again?

Ashley: (Looking at her smiling) You think you're slick don't you! I told you it was a surprise. But first we have to go by my house so I can change into something more comfortable.

Spencer: Ok. They pulled into Ashley's driveway a few minutes later.

Spencer: (In pure awe) This is where you live? (Getting out of the car)

Ashley: (She says getting out of the car) Yep, this is the hell whole I call home!

Spencer: Hell hole?

Ashley: Yeah, me and my mom don't really get along, so she makes me hate living here sometimes. But enough about my life story. Tell me about you. Why the sudden move? (Grabbing Spencer's hand and puliing her inside and up to her room)

Spencer: (Sitting down on Ashley's bed) We'll my mom got a job down here so she moved the whole family.

Ashley: Oh, that sucks.

Spencer: I'm okay with it now. (Smiling)

Ashley: Okay, so let me change my shirt then we can go. (Taking off her shirt) Spencer couldn't help but look. Ashley had such a nice body, perfect abs, perfect back, perfect brea...

Ashley: Spencer! Spencer!

Spencer: (Coming out of her trans) Yeah?

Ashley: I said did you want anything to drink or something before we go?

Spencer: Oh, um, no, I'm okay.

Ashley: Okay. So lets go.

Spencer: Okay.

Ashley What were you looking at anyway?

Spencer: Oh, ah, nothing, um, uh, when did you get that tattoo?

Ashley: Oh this thing, last year on my birthday, my mom totally freaked, but my dad was totally cool with it. Thats why I love him so much! So lets get out of here. Ashley grabbed Spencer's hand and practically dragged her down the stairs and outside to her car.

Spencer: Wow you must can't wait to show me around.

Ashley: (Smiling) Just get in. The place that I want to take you, we can't go to it til sunset so how about we go to the mall or something to kill time?

Spencer: Sounds great to me. So thats what they did. They went to the mall and hung out there until sunset. Then Ashley took Spencer to her surprise. The place she considered to be the best part of LA.

Ashley: Okay so we're here. Close your eyes and no peeking!

Spencer: Okay. Ashley got out of the car and went around to Spencer's side to help her out of the car. She led Spencer down to a specific part of the beach then...

Ashley: You can open your eyes now.

Spencer: OMG Ashley! It's beautiful! Ashley had led Spencer to the only part of LA where you could see the sunset perfectly!

Ashley: So I take it, you like it?

Spencer: I love it! (Spencer became filled with happiness. She didn't know why, she was just happy, happy to be in such a beautiful place with a beautiful girl.) (Thoughts: Why would she bring me to a place like this? This is so romantic, she must like girls, she must like ME!)

Ashley: Ready to get home?

Spencer: Just a few more minutes, you're just so beautiful, I mean it's just so beautiful, I don't want to leave yet! How did you find out about this place?

Ashley: We'll someone I used to go with you to bring me here.

Spencer: Oh, okay. Who is this someone?

Ashley: Well his name is Aiden.

Spencer: (Thoughts: His! I guess she's not into girls and I guess that means she doesn't like me) Oh okay. So when can I meet him?

Ashley: He goes to our school so i'll just introduce you guys tomorrow if you want?

Spencer: Yeah sure that'll be great.

Ashley: Okay. So you ready to go yet?

Spencer: Yeah sure. They walked back up the beach got into the car and left. The car ride home was pretty quiet until Ashley broke the silence with a question.

Ashley: So did you leave any Special guys back in Ohio?

Spencer: No not exactly.

Ashley: Oh. The rest of the ride to Spencer's house was quiet. When they arrived at Spencer's house Spencer was at a loss for words so Ashley spoke up.

Ashley: So, um, tonight was fun. We should do it again sometime.

Spencer: (Getting out of the car) Okay sure. I'll see you tomorrow at school.

Ashley: okay. Bye.

Spencer: Bye. Ashley drove off. Spencer stood in her driveway for a moment reevaluating what just happened. She was upset at the fact that Ashley dated guys but she did too. She didn't understand what was going on inside of her but she knew sooner or later, feelings of this magnitude couldn't be held in for very long...


	3. Stay with me this weekend

The next day at school Spencer met up with Ashley in first period.

Ashley: Hey I called you last night to see if you wanted a ride.

Spencer: (Lying) Oh, um, me and m mom got into it about me being out so late, so she took my phone. (Thoughts: I just couldn't bare talking to you last night)

Ashley: Oh, sorry, tell her it was my fault, and it will never happen again.

Spencer: It's okay now, she's over it!

Ashley: Good, cause I like hanging out with you and I want to do it everyday!

Spencer: (Thoughts: Why? You're not into me or even girls for that matter.)

Ashley: So did you have fun yesterday? Hopefully I was a good tour guide.

Spencer: Yeah, I loved it. (Thoughts: Especially being with you! Spencer what are you doing?! You're not into girls! Chill!)

Ashley: So you wanna hang tonight? It's friday we can go to my favorite club.

Spencer: Yeah let me just talk it over with my mom first.

Ashley: Okay cool. And ask her if you can sleep over until Sunday.

Spencer: Okay.

Ashley: (Smiling) Awesome.

Spencer: (Thoughts: She is so confusing, is she into me or is she just being a really good friend?)

The rest of the class went by pretty quickly, and so did the next two classes. It was now time for lunch. Spencer, Glen, and Clay sat at the table together once again, and just as yesterday Ashley walked over to their table, but this time she wasn't alone, she was with a guy.

Spencer: (I wonder if that's Aiden. I guess he is pretty cute.)

Ashley: Spencer! Hey. This is Aiden, the boy I told you about yesterday.

Spencer: (Extending out her hand) Hi Aiden, very nice to meet you. I've heard alot about you.

Aiden: Likewise. So are you going to the Gray with us tonight?

Spencer: The Gray?

Ashley: That club I was telling you about earlier.

Spencer: Oh. Hopefully.

Glen: That sounds awesome, I'm totally there!

Spencer: No one invited you!

Glen: So I invited myself, either way im there!

Spencer: Great... There goes my night!

Ashley: I promise you'll have fun even with him there.

Spencer: Doubt it.

Ashley: Guess we'll see you later. Call me later.

Spencer: Okay.

Aiden: Nice meeting you.

Spencer: You too. Ashley and Aiden walked away.

Glen: She is so hot!

Spencer: Eww. See you guys later, I suddenly don't have an appetite anymore.

Spencer gets up from the table and walks away. The rest of the day went by and school was over. Spencer, Clay, and Glen all rode home together in Glen's new car that he got as an early graduation present. (Very early)

They walked in the house and were immediately greeted by their mother who was in the kitchen preparing dinner. Spencer walked in to talk to her.

Spencer: Hey mom.

Paula: Hey sweetie. How was school?

Spencer: Good. Making friends pretty quickly.

Paula: That's great honey. Your dad told me that you hung out with some firends yesterday.

Spencer: Yeah, her name's Ashley. She really cool, and she knows all the coolest places in town.

Paula: That's great honey. See I told you you would have no problem making new friends.

Spencer: Yeah. Can I spencd the weekends at Ashley's?

Paula: Sure sweetie. Have fun okay.

Spencer: Okay, thanks mom. Love you. (Kissing her mother on the cheek)

Paula: Love you too sweetie.

Spencer ran upstairs to call Ashley and tell her the good news. Ashley said she would be there to pick her up at 6:00. Spencer ran to her closet to try and find something to where. She was so exicited and nervous at the same time. Even though they wouldn't be alone she was still nervous. She had a major crush on her and she knew it, but how would Ashley react if she ever found out?!?!

It took Spencer almost 3 hours to pack for a 2 night sleepover and pick out something to wear to the Gray. She finished just as Ashley was pulling up. She ran down the stairs saying bye to her mother and father as she jeted out the door as if she was running a race. She put her bags in Ashley's trunk and they drove off.

Ashley: That outfit is so totally hot! Where'd you get it?

Spencer: At a little shop back in Ohio.

Ashley: Really?

Spencer: Yeah.

Ashley: Awesome. So we're meeting Aiden there. Where's your brother?

Spencer: I don't know and hopefully i won't have to care!

Ashley: (Laughing) Wow is he that bad?

Spencer: You have no idea! They pulled into The Gray's parking lot and parked.

Ashley: Ready?

Spencer: Yeah. They both got out of the car and walked into the Gray. Immediately all eyes turned to them. Ashley had on a short skirt and a top that looked as though it could pass as a bra. And Spencer was wearing a even shorter skirt with a lace bra and a see through T-Shirt.

Spencer: (In almost a whisper) Why is everyone starting at us?

Ashley: Because we're hot! Come on. (Pulling her to a booth in the corner)

Spencer: You think I'm hot? (Hoping that she would say yes in a way that meant something more than friends)

Ashley: DUH! Every guy in here does too!

Spencer: (Thoughts: I need to tell her how I feel, I cant pretend anymore.) So when's Aiden coming?

Ashley: He should be here any minute now.

Spencer: Oh. So while we're waiting for him, I need to talk to you.

Ashley: Yeah Sure, whats up?

Spencer: Well... Before she could finish she was interrupted by the sound of a familiar voice calling her name...


	4. OMG! What did I just do!

???: Spencer! Spencer turned around to see none other than Glen.

Spencer: God. He came!

Ashley: What are him and Aiden doing together?

Spencer: I don't know. I just really wish he would go away!

Ashley: You really don't want to hang out with him tonight do you?

Spencer: God No!

Ashley: Okay, I have a plan, just follow along. Glen and Aiden walked over to the table and say down.

Glen: Hey lil sis! (Grinning from ear to ear beacuse he knew how much she didn't want him to be there)

Spencer: Get a life Glen!

Glen: I do have one. Yours.

Spencer: (Rolling her eyes) Whatever.

Ashley: (Seeing that Spencer really wasn't enjoying herself anymore devised a plan) Hey Spence, I'm going to the ladies room, care to join me?

Aiden: Why is it that women always have to go to the restroom in two's?

Glen: Yeah why is that?

Ashley: (Being sarcastic) So we can wipe eachother. Ashley rolled her eyes and got up from the table. Spence you coming?

Spencer: (Getting up and following her) Yeah. They went into the bathroom.

Ashley: (Over being there) You wanna get out of here?

Spencer: Do I!?!?!

Ashley: Lets go. Ashley grabbed Spencer's hand and they ran out of the club. They got into Ashley's car and drove to Ashley's house.

Ashley: (Parking the car) Sorry, I wanted you to have fun tonight.

Spencer: It's not your fault. It's my ass of a brothers fault!

Ashley: So you wanna go and find something else to get into or you wanna just stay here and watch a movie or something?...(Teasing) I have the Notebook!...

Spencer: Ok. How did you know that was favorite movie!?!?!

Ashley: No way! Mine too!

Spencer: (Thoughts: OMG, I love this girl!) No WAY!

Ashley: Yes way! So we're totally watching it?!?!

Spencer: Ofcourse! I could never pass up the Notebook. They got out of the car and went into the house.

Ashley: Imma go change, so um, you can just chill in the living room til i get back or if you wanna change theres a bathroom down the hall.

Spencer: Okay. Oh, my bags are in your car.

Ashley: I didn't lock the door. Okay so ill be back in a sec.Ashley ran up the stairs to her room and shut the door. Spencer went out to the car and got her stuff. She came back in and decided that she would change her clothes so she did. When she came out of the bathroom Ashley still wasn't downstairs yet.

Spencer(Thoughts: I wonder whats taking her so long? Maybe she is putting on something sexy for me! Yeah right! Spencer what are you doing? SHE'S A GRIL! You're not into girls, or at least I wasn't!) Her thoughts were interrrupted by the sound of Ashley calling her name.

Ashley: Spencer, you ready to watch the movie?

Spencer: Yeah. They went in the living room, Ashley put the movie in and they sat down on the couch.

Ashley: Want anything before the movie starts?

Spencer: (Thoughts: You!) No, I'm okay. (Thoughts: Should I tell her how I feel? I don't know know. Maybe. I just don't want her to freak out and I loose her as a friend, that would crush me. I don't think I should! Maybe, let's just see how the night goes.)...

After the movie

Ashley: So... you ready for bed? (Mumbling)Cry baby.

Spencer: What was that?

Ashley: (Coughing trying to disguise her words) Cry baby.

Spencer: Oh no, you the cry baby. I shed a few tears you were sobbing hysterically.

Ashley: Ah, that is so not true. I had something in my eye.

Spencer: Sure...

Ashley: (Picking up the pillow and hitting Spencer with it) I did.

Spencer: I believe you

Ashley: (Smiling) Whatever! So you ready for bed yet?

Spencer: Yeah you must be exhausted after all that trying to get whatever was in your eye out. Ashley picked up the pillow and hit Spencer with it again.

Spencer: What?!?!

Ashley: Come on lets go to bed before I hurt you for me picking at me.

Spencer: Is that right?

Ashley: Yep.

Spencer: You shall do no such thing.

Ashley: Sure about that?

Spencer: Positive.

Ashlley: Ok... They started for Ashley's room and as soon as Spencer was about to go up the stairs Ashley ran and jumped on her back pulling her to the ground. They rolled around on the ground wrestling until Spencer was on top with Ashley pinned to the ground.

Spencer: You ready to give up now?

Ashley: Never! Ashley broke free and of Spencer's hold and once again they were rolling around. Spencer ended up on top again with Ashley's hands pinned to the floor.

Spencer: How about now?

Ashley: Okay Okay, damn you're strong.

Spencer: I have two brother's.

Ashley: Point taken. (A few seconds passed and Spencer was still on top of Ashley with her hands pinned to the ground.) Uh, Spencer, you can let go now.

Ashley: Oh, sorry. Either Ashley lifted up too fast or Spencer not fast enough because before they knew it their heads bumped.

Ashley: OWWWWW!

Spencer: Ow! Sorry!

Ashley: God, even your head is strong!

Spencer: Ah, Shut up! (Hitting Ashley playfully in the arm with one hand and rubbing her head with the other.)

Ashley: Well it is! All of a sudden their eyes met. Spencer couldn't hold back her feelings anymore she had to kiss her, she was afraid of how Ashley would react but she did it anyway, and to her surprise Ashley accepted. But soon after pulled away.

Spencer: (getting off of her) I'm sorry Ashley, I didn't...

Ashley: (Standing up) I think we should just go to sleep now.

Spencer: Ashley I...

Ashley: I'll sleep on the couch you can take my bed oaky?

Spencer: No. It's okay. I'll just call my mom to come and get me.

Ashley: Okay, well if you need anything i'll be in my room, just uh, lock the door on your way out, there's a spare key under the mat. Ashley ran upstairs to her room and shut the door.

Spencer: (Thoughts: What did I do?!?! That was so stupid of you Spencer, GOD!) Spencer called her mother to come and get her. She questioned Spencer about why she was leaving so early but Spencer lied and said that she wasn't feeling good when she was really sad and hurt that Ashley, well, that Ashley didn't feel the same way as her. And she might have just messed up their relationship. When she got home she went straight to sleep, upset about what had just happened. The next day when she awoke she realized what she had done the night before and started to cry. She waited for Ashley to call all day but she didn't, nor did she the next. Monday at school Spencer went in search for Ashley, but couldn't find her, she didn't even show up for first period, and it was this way for about 2 weeks. Spencer knew that Ashley was avoiding her because she wouldn't even pick up her phone calls. Finally after two weeks Spencer saw Ashley walking to class and ran to catch up with her...


	5. I Like you too!

Spencer: (Running over to her) Ashley wait up!

Ashley: (Picking up the pace) I can't talk to you right now Spencer.

Spencer: Ashley wait! (Grabbing Ashley's arm)

Ashley: I can't talk to you right now!

Spencer: Well when can you? You've been avoiding me for two weeks now, so please tell me when would be a good time?

Ashley: Spencer, I really cant do this right now!

Spencer: Ashley just talk to me please!

Ashley: What do you want from me Spencer?!?!

Spencer: Nothing, I just want to know that we're okay, that we're still friends.

Ashley: I cant Spencer, I'm sorry! I can't be your friend! (Starting to walk off)

Spencer: (Grabbing her again) Why not?

Ashley: Because Spencer, I LIKE YOU OKAY! But this isn't me! I can't be this way, I'm not gay, I cant be! I don't know what you did to me but you made me feel something that I just can't and shouldn't be feeling... I have to go I'm sorry! (Ashley ran off)

Spencer: Ashley wait! (Running after her once again)

Ashley: Spencer, please, just leave me alone!

Spencer: No, I wont! Look I like you a lot. I don't know why because before you I never looked at girls in that way, but with you, I cant help it!

Ashley: Spencer don't!

Spencer: No Ashley, I wont let you run away from this anymore. Ashley was looking down at the ground. Spencer lifted her head up so they were now face to face.

Spencer: It's okay... Just then Spencer leaned in and kissed Ashley. Immediately Ashley pulled away, she didn't want to but, she did.

Ashley: I told you Spencer this isn't me! With that Ashley ran down the hall but this time Spencer didn't chase after her. She just stood there. She was so hurt by the fact that Ashley did have feelings for her but was too afraid of what people might think to act on them. For the next couple days it was weird for Spencer to go to first period and sit next to Ashley, and Ashley not talk to her but thats how it was. Later that day Spencer was invited to a party that Aiden was throwing and to get her mind off Ashley she decided to go. I mean it was friday night and she had nothing to do so she went...

When Spencer got to the party it was a bunch of people she didn't know there.

Spencer: (Thoughts: What am I doing here, I should leave) Just as she was turning to leave Aiden called her name.

Spencer: (Turning around) Oh hey Aiden.

Aiden: So glad you could make it!

Spencer: Yeah, actually I was just...

Aiden: Come on and i'll introduce you to some people. (Pulling her)

Spencer: Aiden thats really not necessary.

Aiden: Come on Spencer, loosen up, its a party!

Spencer: (Thoughts: He's right, I need to take my mind off Ashley and just have good time.) So thats what Spencer was doing. She forgot all about what had happened between her and Ashley earlier that week and had a good time. At least she was having a good time until...

???: Spencer! What are you doing here?

Spencer: No, the question is what are you doing here GLEN!?!

Glen: Uh, PartyGirls. DUH! Need I say anymore.

Spencer: You are so gross.

Glen: (walking away) Whatever! Later.

Spencer decided she would go get sone fresh air so she went outside. She sat down on the porch. Just then she saw someone pull up in a car that looked exactly like Ashley's. The person got out of the car and it was Ashley. Spencer stood up when she was her. Ashley walked over to Spencer.

Ashley: Spencer, I need to talk to you. Can we go somewhere?

Spencer: Why Ashley? Why should I go anywhere with you?!?!

Ashley: Look Spencer, I know I've been a total and complete jerk lately but... can we just go some where and talk please!

Spencer: Fine! Ashley grabbed Spencer's hand and led her to her car. They both got in and Ashley drove off.

Spencer: Where are we going? Ashley didn't answer she just loked at Spencer and smiled. A few minutes later they arrived at the beach.

Spencer: You brought me all the way to the beach to tell me something you could have told me back at Aiden's house. This is a joke right? Ashley once again didn't reply she only looked at Spencer and smiled. Ashley grabbed Spencer's hand and led her down the beach. As they kept walking Spencer thought she saw a light and they were getting closer and closer to it. Finally they came to a stop and what Spencer saw amazed her, it was more beautiful than anything she had ever seen in her life. Ashley had a romantic dinner set up with candles and roses everywhere.

Spencer: Ashley what is this?

Ashley: Spencer come sit down with me. They sat down on the blanket.

Ashley: Spencer I know I've been a real jerk lately and I know that I hurt you but I only acted that way because I didn't know how to deal with what I was feeling. I've never liked a girl before and the feelings that I have for you they scare me and I just didn't know what to do. But I realized something, I shouldn't care what other people think, who gives a damn! I like you a lot and my feelings won't just go away.

Spencer: What are you saying? (Trying to hold back the tears of joy because she knew exactly what Ashley was saying. She just needed to hear the words come from Ashley's mouth)

Ashley: I'm saying that I want to be with you Spencer! Spencer couldn't hold back the tears any longer so she let them out.

Ashley: What's wrong?

Spencer: (Crying) Nothing I just, I'm so happy right now!

Ashley: You have no idea! So is that a yes?

Spencer: Ofcourse its a yes! Ashley kissed Spencer passionately. The rest of the night went perfectly. They ate dinner and then they listened to the waves and they banged up against the shore. Ashley held Spencer until they both fell asleep. They awoke a few hours later and got all the stuff up then Ashley took Spencer home.

Ashley: (Walking Spencer to her door) So, I guess i'll see you tomorrow then.

Spencer: Yeah. Ofcourse. Ashley gave Spencer another kiss then got in her car and drove off. Spencer was so happy she didn't know what to do. She finally had the girl she wanted since the first day she got to LA. She opened the door to go inside, unaware of what awaited her when she got in...


	6. I'm not ready yet

???: Where have you been young lady? Its 12:00 in the morning. You told me you would be home by 10:00.

Spencer: I know mom, I kinda just lost track of time.

Paula: What were you doing that made you lose track of time? Glen told me you left the party early.

Spencer: Yeah, I went and hung out with Ashley.

Paula: Ashley. Spencer if Ashley is going to be a bad influence and keeping you out this late then...

Spencer: (Almost yelling) No! I mean, it wasn't her fault, she keep insisting that we leave but I wanted to stay just a little longer.

Paula: Where exactly were you two?

Spencer: We went to the beach. Can I go to bed now? I'm really tired.

Paula: Sure sweetie. Just promise me you wont break curfew again.

Spencer: I promise. Goodnight mom.

Paula: Goodnight sweetie. Spencer ran upstairs to her room and shut the door. She laid down on her bed she tried to go to sleep but she was too happy to sleep, so she picked up her phone and texted Ashley.

Spencer: (Txt): You up?

Ashley: (Txt): I am now.

Spencer: (Txt): Oh, sorry, I just couldn't sleep.

Ashley: (Txt): It's okay. What;s on your mind?

Spencer: (Txt): You:wink:

Ashley: (Txt): Is that right? Well I was thinking about you too!

Spencer: (Txt): But you were asleep.

Ashley: (Txt): I know. I was dreaming about you so that means I was thinking about you. Hey maybe if you go to sleep you'll dream about me too!

Spencer: (Txt): Okay Okay, I can take a hint. I'll see you tomorrow.

Ashley: (Txt): Okay, Goodnight.

Spencer: (Txt): Goodnight. Spencer laid back down and tried to go to sleep after about an hour she finally drifted off to sleep. And just like Ashley said she had a dream about her. The next morning when Spencer awoke she was even happier then when she went to bed. She was happy because she was about to see Ashley. Ashley came and picked Spencer up around 1:00 to go to the mall. They hung out at the mall all day, then Ashley suggested that they go back to her place. Spencer called her mom to get permission and she got it. So they went to Ashley's house. When they got there Ashley's moms' car was parked in the driveway.

Ashley: Great, she's home. I wonder for how long. They got out the car and walked inside. Ashley walked to her mother's room, Spencer followed. Ashley's mom was packing her clothes.

Ashley: What's going on?

Ashley's mom: Oh nothing, I just came to get a few of my things.

Ashley: What else is new!

Ashley's mom: Anyway. (Walking towards the door) heres some money, (tossing the money to her) it should hold you until I come back to get some more of my things. With that Ashley's mother walked out the door got in her car and drove off.

Ashley: I'm sorry you had to see that.

Spencer: It's okay.

Ashley: Lets go to my room. Ashley grabs Spencer's hand and leads her up tp her room.

Spencer: So what do you want to do?

Ashley: Whatever you want to do.

Spencer: Okay let's watch a movie.

Spencer&Ashley: The Notebook!

Spencer: Put it in. Ashley put in The Notebook and they both got on the bed and cuddled. They both ended up falling asleep during the movie. Ashley awoke first, it had gotten dark and the movie was gone off. She didn't want to wake Spencer so she got up quietly to turn the movie off. She turned around to go back to the bed and saw that Spencer had awaken and was smiling at her.

Ashley: Sorry I tried not to wake you.

Spencer: You didn't.

Ashley: So you ready for me to take you home? I know your mom must have flipped out last night.

Spencer: Yeah she did, but I'm not ready to leave. (Getting up from the bed)

Ashley: Oh. What do you want to do then? (Looking nervous)

Spencer: (Walking over to Ashley) Nothing really just... this. Spencer leans forward and kisses Ashley passionately. They start moving toward the bed still lip locked. Spencer uses her hand to find the bed. She falls back on the bed and Ashley falls on top of her. Still kissing. Spencer rolls over so that she is now on top. She reaches for Ashley's pants to unbutton them when Ashley jumps up.

Spencer: What's wrong?

Ashley: Nothing I just, I dont think I'm ready for this.

Spencer: Ashley, it's okay. Spencer leans in and kisses Ashley again. They laid back on the bed, still kissing, and just as Spencer was about to undue Ashley's pants, her phone rang.

Spencer: You have got to be kidding me! Spencer grabbed her phone off the night stand , looked at the caller id and it was Glen.

Spencer: (Answering it) What Glen!?!

Glen: Where are you? Mom is going crazy!

Spencer: What time is it?

Glen: 12:30.

Spencer: OMG, I didn't realize it was so late. I'll be home in a sec.

Spencer jumped off the bed and started getting ready.

Ashley: Why didn't just ask your mom if you could spend the night?

Spencer: It's a little too late for that now, she's already pissed. Can you give me a ride home?

Ashley: Yeah sure. They got in the car and Ashley took Spencer home.

Ashley: Call me okay.

Spencer: Okay. Spencer got out of the car and went into the house.

Paula: You are in big trouble young lady. Do you know waht time it is?

Spencer: Mom, I'm sorry we were watching a movie and fell asleep. We woke up when Glen called my phone. I'm really sorry mom, I promise it won't happen again.

Paula: It better not! Or you'll be spending the better part of your teenage years in your room.

Spencer: Okay mom. Promise. (Kissing her mother on the cheek.) I love you. Goodnight.

Paula: Goodnight sweetie. Spencer ran up to her room to call Ashley.

Ashley: (Answering the phone) What happened?

Spencer: She said if it happened again I would be grounded.

Ashley: So we definately have to make sure that it doesn't happen again because if you get grounded then I won't be able to see you and if im not able to see you then I might go crazy!

Spencer: Okay, I'll make sure it doesn't happen again.

Ashley: So are we hanging out tomorrow?

Spencer: Sure if you want to.

Ashley: Ofcourse I want to!

Spencer: Then I guess we are.

Ashley: Okay goodnight.

Spencer: Goodnight. Spencer laid on her bed thinking about what just happened with her and Ashley. How they "almost" you know what. She starting thinking to herself asking was she REALLY ready for what was about to happen. She didn't know she just knew that it felt right at that moment. She hated the fact that they had been interrupted but she knew that there was always tommorrow...


	7. Are you Sure? 100 percent

The next day Ashley came to get Spencer around 12:00.

Ashley: So where to?

Spencer: You're asking me? I don't know!

Ashley: Gosh Spencer can you ever make a decision?

Spencer: Okay, I want to...um...

Ashley: (Laughing) You are so usless. How about lunch?

Spencer: (Smiling) See thats why I let you make all the decisions. They went to the Gray for lunch. About 15 minutes into their date Ashley's phone rung. It was her mother.

Spencer: What did she want?

Ashley: She said that she needed to talk to me so get home immediately.

Spencer: Wow that sounds serious!

Ashley: Yeah, my mom never calls me so I know something has to be wrong. They got in Ashley's car and drove to her house.

Walking to the door

Ashley: I'm sorry for ruining our date.

Spencer: It's okay, it's not your fault. They were now in front of Ashley's door.

Ashley: (Grabbing Spencer's hand) I'll make it up to you I promise.

Spencer: (Leaning forward to kiss her) I kiss can think kiss of a lot of ways you can kiss make it up to me!

Ashley: Spencer Carlin! Just as they were about to kiss again Ashley's mother opened the front door.

Ashley's mom: Can we keep the PDA in front of my house to a never! Thank you! They walked in the house.

Ashley: So what is so important that you ruined my date with my baby?

Spencer smiled at Ashley's comment.

Ashley's mom: I wanted to tell you in person and not in a letter on the bed or something that I'm moving to Paris for a couple months with Rick.

Ashley: Rick the guy you just met four days ago Rick?

Ashley's mom: That is none of your concern. I just wanted to let you know. Here is five grand. Don't blow all on your little girl friend!

Ashley: Whatever! Ashley grabbed Spencer's hand and took her up to her room. I'm sorry about her!

Spencer: It's okay, I know how moms can be.

Ashley: Yeah I don't think anyone has a mom like mine.

Spencer: Ashley if you really think about it, she's kinda cool.

Ashley: Huh!?!

Spencer: She's always leaving you and home by yourself and always give you tons of cash.

Ashley: Yeah but that doesn't make up for her not being a mother.

Spencer: I know baby. Spencer walked over to Ashley and sat down next to her on the bed. Ashley...

Ashley: Yeah?

Spencer: I think... I think... I think that I'm in love with you. I know it's fast but...

Ashley: Spencer...

Spencer: Yeah?

Ashley: I think... I think that you are too!

Spencer: Ahh! (Picking up the pillow and hitting her with it) Jerk!

Ashley: No but seriously, I love you too! Spencer Carlin, I am so in love with you!

Spencer: Ashley...

Ashley: (Turning and looking at her)Yeah??

Spencer: (Bitting her bottom lip) How long do you think it will be before your mother leaves?

Ashley: I don't know. Why?

Spencer: Oh, no reason in particular...I just, I don't know... wanted to... Spencer leans forward and kisses Ashley laying Ashley back on the the bed. They kiss more intensely. Ashley takes off Spencer's shirt then her owns. She unbuttons Spencer's pants and helps her take them off.

Spencer: Are you sure you're ready?

Ashley: Yes. 100. They smile and look into each other's eyes then they make love. When they were done they laid together in bed holding each other when...


	8. Meet your sister!

Ashley's door knob turned and someone walked in.

???: Oh, and your dad called...

Ashley: MOM! Spencer and Ashley jumped off the bed trying to hurry and put there clothes back on.

Ashley's mom: What the hell is this?

Ashley: Ever heard of knocking mom?!?!

Ashley's mom: I don't have to knock in my own damn house! And I definately should not have to come into a room and find my daughter and some girl having sex.

Ashley: Her name is SPENCER!

Ashley's mom Whatever! Look no company while im gone! NONE! Not even her!

Ashley: (Mumbling) Yeah and how will you know what I do?!?!

Ashley's mom: How about I just ask your sister!

Ashley: What!?!?

Ashley's mom: Your father called, he asked me not to tell you because he wanted to tell you himself but I couldn't just pass up an opportunity like this. She's going to be staying here for a few months, maybe even the summer so you better learn to like her! Chow! She smilied sarcastially and then left the room. Ashley sat down on the bed to keep from fainting from the news her mother had just told her.

Spencer: (Sitting down next to her) Ash, you okay? Ashley didn't say anything she just sat there. The room was filled with silence for the next five minutes.

Spencer: (Trying to break the silence) Ash babe it'll be okay.

Ashley: You don't know that! You don't know anything!

Spencer: Ash!

Ashley: What Spencer?! You don't, you don't know how it feels to get this kind of news, I have a sister, don't you get it?! My dad has been lying to me for 17 years. You don't know how that feels!

Spencer: I'm just trying to help.

Ashley: Well then just don't try because there's nothing you can do!

Spencer: Ash, I know this is a lot to take in right now but you don't have to take it out on me!

Ashley: You're right... Maybe you should go.

Spencer: What?!?!

Ashley: Maybe you should just go. I'll call you tomorrow. You want a ride?

Spencer: (Upset but also a little sad that Ashley was pushing away) That's okay I'll just call my mom. Spencer left Ashley's and walked home. She went straight to her room and didn't come out for the rest of the night. The next day when she got to school Ashley wasn't in first period so at lunch Spencer tried calling her but she didn't pick up. After school Spencer asked Aiden if he would give her a ride to Ashley's. When they got to Ashley's house they saw Ashley's car in the driveway. They went inside. There was a girl sitting on Ashley's couch. She saw them come in and went over to greet them.

Kyla: Hi, I'm Kyla.

Spencer: So you must be Ashley's sister?

Kyla: Yeah that'll be me.

Spencer: Hey, I'm Spencer, Ashley's girlfriend.

Kyla: Oh, Hey, I've heard alot about you.

Spencer: Really?

Kyla: Yeah she talked about you the entire night, last night.

Spencer: Oh wow. (That made Spencer happy) So I guess that means she's not mad at me anymore.

Kyla: The way she was talking about you last night, I wouldn't think that she would ever get mad at you.

Spencer: Yeah well she did yesterday.

Kyla: I'm sure it was nothing, she's in her room if you want to see her.

Spencer: Okay thanks. Oh by the way this is our friend...

Aiden: (Cutting her off) Hi, I'm single.

Kyla: Nice to meet you single. (Looking confused)

Spencer: Very smooth Aiden.

Aiden: What?! I'm just getting straight to the point!

Kyla: Hi, I'm Kyla and I'm not!

Spencer: HAHA! That's what you get.

Aiden: Shut up Spencer!

Spencer: I'm going to see my girlfriend. Behave Aiden.

Aiden: (Smiling) No worries, she's got a boyfriend!

Spencer: (Walking up the stairs) (Mumbling) Yeah like you care. Spencer walked up the stairs to Ashley's room and knocked on the door.

Ashley: Come in. Spencer turned the doorknob and went in...


	9. Debalicious!

Spencer: Hey Ash.

Ashley: (Running over and hugging her) Spencer!

Spencer: (Smiling)Someone's happy to see me!

Ashley: I'm sorry about yesterday okay, I just, I didn't know how to take the fact that I had a sister and I took it out on you. I'm really sorry.

Spencer: It's okay, I understand. So I guess you and your sister get along pretty well.

Ashley: (Walking over to the bed and sitting down) Yeah actually we really do. She's pretty cool.

Spencer: (Joining her on the bed) That's good, I'm glad you guys get along.

Ashley: Why?

Spencer: Because if you guys didn't, I'd be the one that had to listen to you complain about her all the time, and there are far better things I'd rather be doing with our time! (Smiling)

Ashley: (Smiling) Yeah? Like what?

Spencer: hmm... I don't know, maybe this... Spencer leaned over and kissed Ashley while laying her back on the bed.

Ashley: Spencer you're a really straitfoward girl you know that?

Spencer: What is that supposed to mean.

Ashley: Freaky.

Spencer: And you love it! Now shut up and kiss me! Ashley did as Spencer said. Spencer kissed Ashley's neck then her stomach and moved to her inner thigh while Ashley moaned in pleasure. Spencer moved back up, kissing her stomach then her breast, back up to her lips. Spencer helped her take off her shirt then took off her own. Ashley pushed Spencer off of her then got on top.

Ashley: You can't always be in control. Spencer smiled. She had no problem with letting Ashley be in control. Ashley took off Spencer's pants then her own. Ashley kissed Spencer's neck biting on it a little. Spencer moaned in pleasure. Just as Ashley was about to... Someone came in the room.

???: (Opening the door and coming in) OMG!

Ashley: (Frustrated) HAVE YOU EVER HEARD OF KNOCKING!

Aiden: Wow, I am so sorry, I just wanted to know if you guys wanted to go and get something to eat with me and Kyla?

Ashley: Does it look like it?

Aiden: Point taken. We'll be back in a little while then okay?

Ashley: WHATEVER! Aiden left the room. If that happens one more time!

Spencer: I don't know about you but I'm really not in the mood anymore.

Ashley: Awe come on Spencer!

Spencer: Sorry he kinda ruined the momment. Maybe we should just go get something to eat.

Ashley: Fine! They got up and put on their clothes. They walked down the stairs where Kyla and Aiden were.

Aiden: I thought you guys weren't coming.

Ashley: WE'RE NOT NOW THANKS TO YOU! (Pun Intended)

Aiden: Then why are you down here?

Spencer: What Ashley is trying to say is where are we going.

Kyla: Aiden was telling me about the Gray and I think that it would be cool to go there so.

Spencer: Yeah it is a pretty cool place.

Kyla: So what are we waiting on lets go. They all left and went to the Gray. When they got there they sat in their normal booth. The entire time Ashley and Spencer was looking at each other smiling and flirting and kissing.

Aiden: Get a room already!

Ashley: (Looking at him rolling her eys) We had one, you interupted us remember!...

Spencer: ASHLEY!

Ashley: Just shut up Aiden.

Aiden: Okay.

Spencer: We're gonna go to the bathroom okay.

Aiden: Yeah you guys do that. Make sure you wash your hands before you come out.

Ashley leaped at him but Spencer grabbed her.

Aiden: What?

Spencer: You better be quiet before she kills you Aiden.

Aiden: Alright, Alright. I'm just joking around. Spencer and Ashley left.

Kyla: What did you walk in on them doing Aiden?

Aiden: You don't want to know. Kyla and Aiden laugh.

Aiden: So where is your boyfriend?

Kyla: Back at home, he didn't want me to leave but my dad thought that I should get to know my sister.

Aiden: You must have been so scared to come all the way to LA to live with a total stranger.

Kyla: You have no idea! But Ashley's really cool. Alot cooler than I thought she would be.

Aiden: So when are we going to hook up?

Kyla: (Smiling) Never...

Aiden: You say that now. Ashley and Spencer came back to the table. Wow that was a quickie!

Spencer: Aiden!

Ashley: It's okay Spencer. Look we're going to get out of here alright.

Aiden: Sorry Ashley, I'm just joking around.

Ashley: It's cool Aiden, I'm gonna get Spencer home before her mother trips and I never see her agian. See you at home Kyla.

Spencer: It was nice meeting you Kyla.

Kyla: Yeah you too. Ashley and Spencer left and went to Spencer's house. When they got there they went inside and to Spencer's surprise her best friend from Ohio.

Spencer: DEB!

Deb: Spence! They both screamed then ran and hugged each other.

Spencer: What are you doing here?

Deb: Your mom flew me down here today while you were at school as a surprise.

Spencer: OMG! I totally love that woman. How long are you here for?

Deb: A week. They both scream again.

Spencer: We are going to have so much fun!

Deb: I know! Ashley cleared her throat.

Spencer: Oh sorry, Deb this is my friend Ashley. Ashley looked at Spencer a little hurt but also a little upset.

Deb: Hi Ashley. Nice to meet you.

Ashley: Yeah you too.

Deb: I've heard alot about you.

Ashley: Really?

Deb: Yeah.

Ashley: Like what?

Deb: Well that is between me and Spencer but what I can say is that if you hurt my Spence, I'll have to kill you.

Ashley: (Smiling) Never. (Turning to Spencer) You told her?

Spencer: Ofcourse I told her, She's my best friend, and you're my girlfriend and I love you. Ashley couldn't do anything but smile. She kissed Spencer passionately.

Deb: Hello, I understand you two are in love but gosh...

Spencer: Sorry Deb. So are you already unpacked and everything?

Deb: You know how much I hate unpacking.

Ashley: Good.

Spencer: Huh?

Ashley: Well since my mom is out of town and everything, how about you just ask your mom if you and Deb can stay at my house for the week.

Spencer: My mom would never go for that, especially if your mom isn't home.

Ashley: I'll just let her talk to my dad.

Spencer: Your dad would do that?

Ashley: Yeah. All I have to say is that you're my girlfirend and I want to spend time with you.

Spencer: You told your dad about us?

Ashley: Of course!

Spencer: Awe! Spencer gave Ashley a hug.

Deb: (Smiling) Please don't make out again.

Spencer: We're not.

Ashley: So how bout it?

Spencer: I'll ask her when she gets home from work today.

Ashley: Okay cool. Call me.

Spencer: Okay. Deb you might want to close your eyes.

Deb: (Closing her eyes) Great! Ashley and Spencer made out.

Spencer: Okay Deb, you can open them now.

Ashley: (Laughing) It was nice meeting you.

Deb: Likewise.

Ashley: Talk to you later Spencer.

Spencer: Okay, bye baby. Ashley left.

Deb: Wow, so you're really in love with her?

Spencer: Yeah, I really think I am.

Deb: Oh.

Spencer: Wow Deb, you're really here. I missed you so much!

Deb: You have no idea! Ohio is not the same without you.

Spencer: Well then you should come to LA.

Deb: What?

Spencer: Move to LA.

Deb: Are you CRAZY?

Spencer: You can live with us, and go to school with us.

Deb: Yeah, my mom would never go for that!

Spencer: She will if she talks to my mom. Your mom loves me remember?

Deb: (Thoughts: She's not the only one) I dont know Spencer.

Spencer: At least tell me you'll ask.

Deb: Okay, I'll ask.

Spencer: Great. I'm gonna go pack some stuff for this week.

Deb: But you haven't even asked your mom yet.

Spencer: (Running up the stairs) Can't a girl hope?

Deb: Yeah I guess so! Spencer went up to her room and started packing her clothes. Deb went in the living and turned on the tv. She had a lot on her mind and she was waiting on the right moment to tell it...


	10. You are so staying in LA!

Spencer asked her mother if her and Deb.s could stay at Ashley's for the week and to her surprise she said yes, she also said that she would talk to Deb's mom about the whole moving to LA thing. Paula dropped Spencer and Deb off at Ashley's.

In Ashley's Room

Ashley: I'm so glad your mom said you could come over. Now I get to spend the entire week just holding you in my arms while you fall asleep.

Spencer: Awe baby. (Getting up and kissing her)

Deb: (Walking into the room seeing them making out so breaks it up) Hey Ashley, this place is so Awesome!

Ashley: Thanks. And call me Ash. So have you decided which room you want to stay in?

Deb: Nope, not really, I can't decide.

Ashley: Okay, well how about the guest bedroom downstairs, it's big and you'd have plenty of privacy.

Deb: I'd actaully rather be up here with everyone else.

Ashley: Okay, how about the guest bedroom down the hall?

Deb: Perfect.

Ashley: Okay, well you want us to help you unpack?

Deb: No, I'm okay thanks.

Ashley: Okay well just come and join us when you're done we probably just going to watch a movie or something tonight.

Deb: Okay.

Spencer: Okay, see ya Deb. Deb left.

Spencer: Guess what.

Ashley: What?

Spencer: Deb might be moving to LA.

Ashley: What? When?

Spencer: Hopefully next week. My mom is going to talk to her mom tonight and I guess we'll know by tomottow.

Ashley: That would be so cool if your best friend could come live down here.

Spencer: Yeah because then I would have both of my two favorite girls here. They both smiled.

Spencer: I should go and check on Deb. Spencer got up and went down the hall to check on Deb.

Spencer: (Opening the door) Deb you okay?

Deb: Yeah I'm fine.

Spencer: Okay good. We'll were about to go downstairs to the living room and pop in a movie if you want to come.

Deb: yeah sure, but first, can I talk to you?

Spencer: Yeah sure whats up?

Deb: Well...

Ashley: (Walking in the room and interrupting them) Hey ladies, ready to watch the movie?

Spencer: Yeah just give us a sec.

Ashley: Yeah sure, i'll be in the living room. Ashley left the room.

Spencer: So, what were you about to say?

Deb: (She thought long and hard before saying) Nothing, it was nothing, nevermind. (You see Deb loved Spencer and she had for a very long time, but she never wanted to hurt her, and by telling her, she might have so she decided not to tell her how she felt.)

Spencer: You sure? You looked like you needed to tell me something really important.

Deb: No, it's okay, it was nothing.

Spencer: Okay. So let's go watch the movie.

Deb: Okay, i'll be down in a sec.

Spencer: Okay. Spencer left the room. Deb layed down on the bed, soon after she burst into tears. She wanted so badly to tell Spencer, but she just couldn't and that killed her on the inside. About five minutes of crying to she went into the bathroom and cleaned herself of and then went downstairs to join everyone.

Ashley: Hey, you decided to join us.

Spencer: I was getting worried.

Deb: Just had to finish unpacking a few things.

Ashley: Okay. Well this is my half sister Kyla, Kyla this is Deb, Spencer's best friend from Ohio.

Kyla: Hey nice to meet you.

Deb: You too. They all sat down and Ashley turned on the movie.

Kyla: The NOTEBOOK! AGAIN?!?! Spencer and Ashley start laughing.

Ashley: You know this is me and Spencer's favorite movie.

Kyla: But I've seen it with you guys like 12 million times since I got here. Lets take a vote.

Spencer: You're going to loose big time because this is Deb's favorite movie too!

Kyla: Awe MAN!

Ashley: (Laughing) I guess we're watching the Notebook.

Kyla: Great! They watched the Notebook. Ofcourse Kyla fell asleep on it. After the movie was over they decided that they should go to sleep since they all had school tomorrow. But being that they're girls that didnt happen.

In Ashley's Room

Spencer: Deb what are you going to do tomorrow since we all have school.

Kyla: No we all don't. I don't.

Ashley: So when do you plan on starting?

Kyla: Next week, maybe.

Spencer: Okay good you and Deb can hang out.

Kyla: Sure As long as Ashley will let me borrow thw car.

Ashley: No way! Take one of my moms' cars.

Kyla: Your mom is not about to kill me!

Ashley: How will she ever find out? Ashley ran out of the room.

Kyla: So i guess we're hanging out tomorrow Deb.

Deb: Okay cool.

Spencer: You know what's funny?

Kyla: What?

Spencer: Neither one of you have been here for more than a week, so neither one of you know where anything is.

Deb: Okay so how about you and Ashley miss one day of school and hang out with us to show us around.

Spencer: Uh, No! My mom would kill me. Ashley came back in the room.

Ashley: Here. (Tossing some keys to Kyla)

Kyla: What are these?

Ashley: Those are the keys to my moms porche.

Kyla: Oh hell no! Out of all the cars your mom have you pick the Porche.

Ashley: You wanna be styling don't you?

Kyla: Yeah but, I don't want your mom to kill me when she gets back.

Ashley: Stop being so scary.

Spencer: Hey Ash, we were just saying before you walked in that um, well, they want us to stay home from school and go out with them.

Ashley: Sure, I'm game. I didn't feel like going to school tomorrow anyway.

Spencer: Okay. So we're all going out to tomorrow, thats settled.

Ashley: Now you guys can get out of my room so me and Spencer can...

Kyla: Please, we don't even want to know.

Ashley: Get some sleep. (Laughing) You have a very dirty mind.

Kyla: Yeah sure. Goodnight.

Ashley&Spencer: Goodnight Kyla, Goodnight Deb.

Deb: Goodnight. Deb and Kyla left the room. And as soon as they did Ashley got on top of Spencer and started kissing her.

Spencer: Woah, wait a second.

Ashley: What?

Spencer: I thought you said we we're about you get some sleep?

Ashley: Hmm, I did?

Spencer: Yeah.

Ashley: (Smiling) Well it seems that I also have a dirty mind. Ashley kissed Spencer again and kissing led to sex then they fell asleep...


	11. You so totally like her!

The next morning they all got up and got ready for their day out on the town. Spencer had only been there for a few weeks so everything was still kind of new to her too. Spencer and Ashley rode in Ashley's car and Kyla and Deb rode in Ashley's moms car. Kyla followed behind Ashley as they pulled into the mall parking lot.

Kyla: (Getting out of the car) We came all this way to go to the mall?

Ashley: What? You wanna go somewhere else?

Kyla: Uh, yeah.

Ashley: Alright, lets go. They all got back into their cars and drove about 10 minutes til they ended up at the beach.

Kyla: Now this is more like it.

Ashley: (Sarcastically) Yeah, okay.

Kyla: Hot guys! This is what i'm talking about!

Ashley: I thought you had a boyfriend.

Kyla: So, is he here?

Spencer: Bad girl.

Kyla: And you know it. Come on Deb, lets give these two love birds some space.

Spencer: It's okay you guys don't have...

Deb: It's cool, we'll just go check out those guys down the beach.

Spencer: if you're sure then okay. Kyla and Deb walked off.

Ashley: So, what do you want to do?

Spencer: Do you have a blanket in your trunk?

Ashley: (Smiling) Spencer! Its broad daylight outside!

Spencer: I want to lay in the sun, thats all.

Ashley: Yeah, sure! Ashley went in her trunk and got a blanket out and they went down the beach and laid in the sun.

Kyla: So, what is Ohio like?

Deb: Boring most of the time, Spence was the only thing that made it fun. Now that she's gone, its incredibly lame.

Kyla: What is there to do in Ohio?

Spencer: Nothing really, just hanging out with friends, and stuff like that. Deb kept looking around for Spencer and Ashley. She spotted them laying on the blanket close to the pier. All while she was talking to Kyla she kept glancing over at them.

Kyla: (Smiling) Am I boring you?

Deb: Huh, no, oh I'm sorry, i'm just a little distracted.

Kyla: I can see that. What you looking at?

Deb: Um, nothing really just checking out the scenery.

Kyla: Yeah okay. Kyla looked around to see what Deb was looking at and she spotted it. Really, what part of Spencer's scenery where you checking out?

Deb: What?

Kyla: You totally have a crush on her.

Deb: No I don't!

Kyla: Yes you do! But its okay I wont tell her, but you better not let Ashley find out.

Deb: I didn't think that it was that obvious. I don't want Spencer to know, I just want her to be happy, I had my chance and I never told her, so now she's with Ashley and I'm not going to try and ruin that.

Kyla: Wow, you're one hell of a friend because if it was me, I would totally tell her and let her choose.

Deb: I was going to tell her but, I just couldn't do it.

Kyla: She's lucky to have you as a friend.

Deb: Thanks.

Kyla: So you ready to see some more of LA?

Deb: Yeah sure.

Kyla: Okay well let's go tell them. And just so you know, your secret is safe with me.

Deb: (Smiling) Thanks. They went and told Ashley and Spencer that they we're ready to go and Ashley suggested that they all go out to lunch, everyone agreed.

Kyla's Car (Well Ashley's Mom's car)

Kyla: So you aren't going to tell her?

Deb: No, I i dont think I will. I'm trying not to ruin what Ashley and Spencer have.

Kyla: Yot really think that you can keep feelings like that bottled up inside?

Deb: I have for 6 years.

Kyla: How long have you and her been friends?

Deb: Six years... I loved her since the first day I met her, even before we became bestfriends, even before we were friends at all, I just didn't think that she would understand my feelings and she would stop being my friend and I just couldn't risk that.

Kyla: Wow. Thats deep. But I think you should still tell her. I mean I kno her and Ashley are together and they are happy or whatever but if you don't tell her then you'll spend the rest of your life wondering, and do you really want to end up like that?

Deb: No, I guess not.

Kyla: Well then just tell her, what harm could it really do?

Deb: But I don't want to take that chance.

Kyla: Okay, but I garuntee you that you'll regret it. I guess this is the place. They all got of their cars and went inside the restaurant. They were escorted to a table and seated.

Kyla: What in the hell made you bring us here Ashley?

Ashley: What now? What's wrong with this place?

Kyla: Actually nothing, that the point! Ashley hit kyla in the arm playfully

Spencer: Baby, I have to go to the ladies room bbe right back. Anyone want to join me?

Kyla: Nope I'm good.

Ashley: Don't have to go.

Deb: I have to go actually, so i'll go with you.

Spencer: See this is why you're my bestfriend. Spencer grabbed Deb's hand and they hurried off to the bathroom.

Spencer: (Coming out of the bathroom stall) Aw, I feel so much better. Hey don't you have to go?

Deb: Actually no.

Spencer: Then...

Deb: I need to talk to you.

Spencer: Okay. About what?

Deb: Well... um...

Spencer: Deb, come on, it's me Spence, we can talk to each other about anything remember!

Deb: Okay, I'm just going to say it...

Spencer: Good, I'm listening.

Deb: Well, Spence we've been friends for like ever and like I really feel like we've grown closer over the years.

Spencer: Deb, just come out with it already!

Deb: I love you!

Spencer: I love you too Deb, you know that you will always be my bestfriend. And I will always love you.

Deb: No Spencer! I love you! As more than a friend.

Spencer: (Feeling lightheaded from what she had just heard) Deb I...

Deb: I know it's a lot tot take in but I just had to let you know. I've loved you since the day I met you but I didn't think that you we're in to girls so I left it alone but when you told me you were with Ashley, my heart dropped because maybe, just maybe if I had told you how I felt, then...

Spencer: Deb, I, I had no idea you felt this way.

Deb: I wanted to tell you but, I didn't want us to stop being friends.

Spencer: (Walking over to her) Deb, sweetie, regardless of what kind of feelings you have for me, I will always be your friend. I just, I don't know, if it can ever go any further than that.

Deb: (Putting her head down to the ground, and beginning to cry) I totally understand, you're with Ashley.

Spencer: (Lifting her head up) Deb, please don't cry.

Deb: I'm just happy for you, thats all.

Spencer: (Smiling) Sure you are.

Deb: No, I really am. If you're happy I'm happy and Ashley makes you really happy from what I can see, so be with her.

Spencer: I'm going to always love you okay, and you'll always be my bestfriend. They were now staring into each other's eyes.

Deb: Okay. Spencer wiped a tear from Deb's eye. At that moment for no apparent reason besides the fact that the moment felt right Spencer wanted to kiss Deb, and just as she was leaning in to kiss her someone walked into the bathroom...


	12. I have a plan

???: OMG!...

Spencer: OMG, we weren't, nothing was about to happen!

???: Yeah sure, (Sarcastically) I can see that.

Spencer: I don't what I was thinking, Kyla please don't tell Ashley.

Kyla: I'm not but, Spencer!

Spencer: I know, I know. Look I should really get back out there okay Deb.

Deb: (A little sad that her and Spencer's perfect moment was ruined) Yeah. Spencer left the bathroom and went back out to join her girlfriend.

Kyla: (Smiling) OMG Deb, what happened to not telling her?

Deb: I wasn't going to, but then I heard your voice in the back of my mind telling me I would regret it and it just kinda came out.

Kyla: Well what did she say?

Deb: That she was with Ashley and she loved her.

Kyla: (Smiling) From what I saw, she loves you too!

Deb: Yeah but not in that way.

Kyla: Yeah, um Deb, you too were about to kiss, people who are just friends don't make out!

Deb: (Smiling) Shut up! She's with Ashley, I had my chance, I shouldn't have even told her in the first place.

Kyla: (Smiling) Spencer and Deb sitting in the tree K-i-s-s-i-n-g.

Deb: (Hitting her playfully) Shut up!

Kyla: Awe, you're so happy arent you?

Deb: I would be ecstatic you wouldn't have walked in!

Kyla: Sorry. But you're lucky it wasn't Ashley because she was about to come in here but me being the very intelligent person that I am, I knew something had to be going on for it to be taking you too that long, so I insisted that I check on you two.

Deb: Thanx because if it would have been Ashley that walked in on us I don't know what would have happened.

Kyla: I'm pretty sure she would have killed you then dumped your body in the Pacific.

Deb:...

Kyla: (Smiling) Just kidding.

Deb: (Smiling) That wasn't funny.

Kyla: Maybe we should get back out there before they start to worry about us then Spencer comes in and see us about to make out.

Deb: What?

Kyla: (Laughing) Kidding.

Deb: Oh.

Kyla: By the way you and Spencer's secret is safe with me.

Deb: Thanks. Hey I have a quick question first.

Kyla: Yeah?

Deb: Was Spencer Ashley's first girlfriend?

Kyla: Actually yeah, Ashley wasn't even into girls before she met Spencer, but I guess they were just meant to be.

Deb: Oh.

Kyla: No I didn't mean...

Deb: It's cool, I know what you meant. Now lets get out of here. They left the bathroom and went and joined Spencer and Ashley. They ate lunch then decided that since it would be dark soon that going to the drive in sounded like fun. So thats where they went. When they got there it was still kinda light outside so they had to wait about an hour for it too get completely dark. They went to see Alpha Dog, only because Kyla was in love with Justin Timberlake and they believed that it was only fair for them to see something that Kyla wanted to see since last time they watched The Notebook. Ofcourse Spencer and Ashley were in one car and Kyla and Deb in another. They parked next to each other and all during the moive Deb continuously looked over and Spencer and Ashley making out in Ashley's car. (They probably couldn't even tell you what the movie was about they were making out for so long.)

Kyla: Deb...

Deb: Huh. (Still looking at them)

Kyla: If you keep doing this, you'll never get over her.

Deb: I don't think I want to.

Kyla: You need to stop doing this to yourself. Don't live your life wondering what could have been, just move on, find someone else.

Deb: I don't think I can.

Kyla: Okay look, I have an idea but you have to follow along okay?

Deb: Why not just tell me what it is?

Kyla: Because I don't think I can say it out loud.

Deb: Okay. After the movie they went back to Ashley's house. They were all in Ashley's room talking.

Kyla: Deb can I talk to you for a second in private?

Deb: Yeah sure. Deb and Kyla went outside of Ashley's door. Kyla left the door cracked just enough for Spencer and Ashley to see what was about to happen.

Kyla: (Whispering) Okay, this is it.

Deb: (whispering) Wait what?...

Kyla: (Smiling) You'll see... Right then Kyla...


	13. So I guess we're together now

Leaned in and kissed Deb. And just as Kyla wanted Ashley and Spencer saw it.

Ashley: OMG! Spencer didn't say anything, she just looked. Kyla and Deb pulled away both smiling to make it seem real.

Kyla: (Whispering) Now, we are going to go back in there and announce that we are together okay.

Deb: (Whispering) But how is this going to help me get Spencer?

Kyla: You'll see... Kyla and Deb walked back into Ashley's room holding hands.

Kyla: You guy's me and Deb have something that we want to tell you.

Ashley: (Smiling) If it has anything to do with that kiss we already know!

Kyla: OMG, you guys saw that?

Ashley: Uh, yeah! I thought you were straight Kyla?

Kyla: I thought I was too, until I met Deb. (Looking at Deb and Smiling)

Ashley: What about Rick?

Kyla: I'm going to call and tell him tomorrow.

Spencer: Wow, so you guys are like serious about this? You're like together?

Deb: Yeah, is there a problem with that?

Spencer: No. (Deb could see that Spencer was jealous and thought to herself that Kyla's plan was working.)

Kyla: So um, I'm going to walk her to her room.

Ashley: (Smiling) Yeah, you do that. Kyla and Deb left.

Ashley: OMG! That has to be the cutest thing I ever saw, they hang out for one day and they fall in love.

Spencer: You think they are in love!?!

Ashley: I don't know, what are you getting so worked up about?

Spencer: I'm not. Nothing.

Meanwhile

Kyla: See I told you.

Deb: OMG, you were so right, Spencer is so jealous right now.

Kyla: Not to be gay or anything but you're a really great kisser.

Deb: (Smiling) Thanks, I guess.

Kyla: Yeah, so um, I guess this means we're "together" now.

Deb: Yeah, I guess it does, doesnt it. So how long do you think we will have to do this?

Kyla: How ever long it takes Spencer to come to her senses.

Deb: You do know that Ashley is your sister?

Kyla: Yeah, but I believe that when two people are meant to be nothing can come between them, and you've already come in between them so maybe it's not true love after all.

Deb: (Smiling) Thanks for helping me.

Kyla: (Getting up off the bed) No problem. So i'm going to bed now, okay.

Deb: Okay, see you tomorrow. Kyla left the room.

Meanwhile in Ashley's room

Spencer: Don't you think it was just a little to quick though?

Ashley: Spencer, thats there business, I couldn't be happier for them, why aren't you?

Spencer: (Thoughts: Yeah, why aren't I?) I am, I just, nothing. Spencer phone rings its her mother.

Spencer: Yes mother?

Paula: Nice to talk to you too sweetie.

Spencer: Sorry I didn't call you all day but I was really busy, we went to the beach... (Ashley hit Spencer to remind her that they were supposed to be at school.) After we got out of school and did our homework and stuff we went to the beach then to dinner.

Paula: Okay sweetie. I called to tell you that I talked to Deb's mom today.

Spencer: And what did she say?

Paula: She said that... dun dun dun

Spencer: MOM!

Paula: Just trying to add a little suspense.

Spencer: No time for that, just tell me what she said!

Paula: She said she can stay.

Spencer: WHAT? Are you Serious?!?!

Paula: Yes, she said she will send the rest of her clothes and things by the end of the week.

Spencer: OMG!

Ashley: What happened?

Spencer: Mom that is so great! Okay mom, I'll talk to you tomorrow.

Paula: Okay sweetie, goodnight.

Spencer: Goodnight mom. Spencer hung up the phone.

Ashley: What?

Spencer: Deb is totally staying in LA with my family.

Ashley: Wow, that's great, I bet Kyla will be happy.

Spencer: (That took the smile right off of Spencer's face) Yeah, okay. I'm going to go tell her.

Ashley: And I'll go tell Kyla.

Spencer: Yeah you go do that. Spencer went down the hall to Deb's room. She knocked on the door.

Deb: Come in.

Spencer: Hey, still unpacking?

Deb: Yeah. What's up? (Hoping this was about her and Kyla)

Spencer: Nothing, I just came to tell you that I talked to my mom who talk to your mom, who agreed to let you stay in LA with us for the rest of the school year and the summer.

Deb: OMG, are you so serious right now.

Spencer: Totally!

Deb: OMG! (Running over and hugging her) This is so awesome.

Spencer: Yeah I know.

Deb: Now we get to hang out all the time.

Spencer: I doubt if we'll be able to.

Deb: What do you mean?

Spencer: I mean you and Kyla, you're together now, so she'll want to spend most of her time with you and you likewise. Deb wanted to tell Spencer so badly why she was even wth Kyla but she didn't.

Deb: Oh, yeah. But you have Ashley also so.

Spencer: Yeah. Um, I guess I'm going to bed now so I'll se you tomorrow.

Deb: Yeah.

Spencer: Oh and by the way, you're going to school with us tomorrow, to enroll.

Deb: Okay. Goodnight.

Spencer: Goodnight. Spencer left the room. Deb laid back on the bed and tried to take in everything that happened that day. With her and Spencer, and now her and Kyla. She didn't think that she was ready for what might happen tomorrow.


	14. Did I just say that!

The next morning that all got up and got ready for school. Even Kyla. When they got there they went straight to the principal's office to get Deb and Kyla enrolled. And to their luck they all had the same first period. But Deb and Spencer had all the same classes and so did Kyla and Ashley, so they would all see eachother twice a day including lunch. They all went to first period together. Deb and Kyla were forced to introduce themselves to the class. Kyla enjoyed the attention ofcourse. Ashley and Spencer sat in their normal seats and Kyla and Deb sat one row over from them. To make their relationship seem believable they smiled and looked at eachother throughout the entire class period and ofcourse Spencer was watching them, but what Spencer didn't know was that Ashley was watching her.

Deb: Do you think that it's working?

Kyla: Ofcourse it is, did you see how Spencer reacted last night when we announced that we were together, watch look over at her now, I bet she is looking at us. Kyla had her back turned to Spencer but she knew exactly what Spencer was doing. Deb peeked around Kyla to look at Spencer and sure enough Spencer was staring at them. She tried to hurry and look away when she saw Deb looking but Deb had already seen her.

Deb: OMG, she is.

Kyla: See, she can't help it. Even though her girlfriend is sitting right next to her she can't stop thinking about you.

Deb: Kyla, I don't want to hurt her okay?

Kyla: I know and we're not, we're just trying to make her realize that you are the one she wants to be with.

Deb: Okay, but only if you're sure that she won't get hurt.

Kyla: Trust me.

The bell rang and class was over. Kyla and Ashley went one way and Deb and Spencer went the other. They all went to their second periods.

Ashley: OMG, so how are you and Deb?

Kyla: Why are you more exicited then me?

Ashley: I don't know, I'm just happy for you.

Kyla: I don't know, ask me that in a two weeks.

Ashley: Okay.

Spencer: Wow so you and Kyla.

Deb: Yep.

Spencer: Are you in love?

Deb: Spencer, it's only been one day.

Spencer: I know, but Ashley had this crazy idea that you two we're in love.

Deb: No, we're not in love... yet.

Spencer: Yet, oh. Deb could tell that Spencer was getting jealous. And a little sad so she changed the subject.

Deb: What about you and Ashley? You two seem to really love each other.

Spencer: Yeah.

Deb: Good. They didn't say anything to each other for the rest of the class period. The next two classes went by and it was time for lunch. They all sat together in lunch. They talked about their days so far.

Kyla: I totally love all my classes so far, my teachers are so cool.

Ashley: Wait to we get to Mrs. Dunbar's class. You'll change your mind.

Kyla: Why, whats wrwong with Mrs. Dunbar.

Ashley: She smells like moth balls and washing detergent.

Kyla: Ew gross.

Ashley: Yeah, but you'll get used to it.

Kyla: I don't wanna... Deb and Spencer burst out laughing, followed by Ashley.

Kyla: This is so not funny.

Ashley: It kinda is.

Kyla: Baby, how can you sit there and laugh at my pain?

Deb: I'm sorry baby but it is pretty funny. Spence couldn't take the exchanging of the baby word so she...

Spencer: Um, I'm going to go say hey to my brother's I haven't seen them in a couple days.

Ashley: Okay. Spencer got up from the table and left.

Ashley: Has she been acting weird lately or is it just me?

Kyla: It's just you.

Ashley: Haha. Moth balls moth balls...

Kyla: Shut up. You do know that you're in that class too?

Ashley: I've been smelling it for so long now that i'm immune to it, but its going to be a nice fresh new smell to you.

Kyla: Fresh? Hardly! Deb didn't have any part in their conversation because she was too busy watching Spencer.

She could tell that what she was doing was hurting Spencer so she wanted out of the plan.

Deb: Hey Ash, can I talk to Kyla in private for a sec?

Ashley: Yeah sure, you two love birds talk away. I'll go sit with Spencer. Ashley got up and walked over to where Spencer and her brother's were sitting.

Kyla: What is it?

Deb: I want out.

Kyla: Out of what?

Deb: Out of this, this thing we're doing.

Kyla: Deb, we're doing this for you, so that you can have the girl that you have always dreamed of remember?

Deb: But it's hurting her.

Kyla: No its not, It just seems that way. Okay look at it this way, have you ever had a boyfriend?

Deb: Yeah, why?

Kyla: Did all of you hang out?

Deb: Yeah, I don't get what you're trying to say.

Kyla: Did she ever act this way, when all of you hung out?

Deb: No, but what does that prove?

Kyla: Deb, you having a boyfriend didn't matter to her because deep down she knew that you never really liked guys, and deep down she knew that she never did either, so you having boyfriend and her having one was just a cover up, she has always wanted you, but she's never known how to tell you, that's why she wasn't hesistant to kiss you even though she said she was with Ashley, she wants you and now that you're with me, you're truely off the market, because you're with a girl, and she's just upset about that, because she probably was hoping you'd wait for her to figure out what she wanted to do, but you didn't.

Deb: (smiling) Okay, Dr. Phil, I didn't understand anything you just said but, good try though.

Kyla: Shut up. The bell rang and lunch was over. They all went to their next classes. The rest of the day went by pretty quickly which was a good thing for Kyla because she was getting sick of the smell of Moth Balls, and detergent. They all rode in Ashley's car back to Ash's house. The rest of the week was pretty much the same routine. After the weekend Paula made Spencer and Deb come back home, she said that they had had enough fun and it was time to come back home. Everyday for the next two weeks they pretty much did the same thing, went to school, hung out after school, talked on the phone to eachother then went to sleep. Surprisengly Deb and Kyla enjoyed eachother's company, and had a lot in common so their phone conversations were never boring. They began to go places without Spencer and Ashley, which was a surprise because the whole reason they were even pretending to be together was to make Spencer jealous. But it seemed that it had become much more than that.

2nd Period

Ashley: So it's been two weeks.

Kyla: Huh?

Ashley: You said ask you again in two weeks.

Kyla: Oh, you mean about Deb?

Ashley: Duh! How are you two?

Kyla: Okay, okay. (Smiling) Well, she's pretty and she's smart, and I love hanging out with her, she's really funny, we always have something to talk about, she makes me smile even when their absolutely nothing to smile about, she's just a really great person. She's perfect and I love her... (Thoughts: OMG, Did I just say that?)

Ashley: (Smiling) Say what?

Kyla: I think I love her...


	15. I do love you

Kyla kept replaying the words over in her mind. She couldn't believe what she had just said and neither could Ashley.

Ashley: Kyla, OMG, when did this happen?

Kyla: I don't know, I don't even know where that came from. I didn't even know I felt this way until just now.

Ashley: Are you serious? Are you really in love with her?

Kyla: (Smiling) Yes, I really am!

Ashley: OMG! Kyla! I'm so happy for you guys. Are you going to tell her?

Kyla: (Remembering that her and Deb's relationship wasn't even real to begin with) I don't know.

Ashley: I think you totally should.

Kyla: Maybe I will, what are you and Spencer doing tonight?

Ashley: Nothing that I know of.

Kyla: Okay, so how about we all hang out and watch a movie or something and maybe I'll get up the courage to tell her then.

Ashley: Cool with me. (Smiling) Awe my little sis is in love.

Kyla: (Hitting her) Shut up!

Ashley: Ow...

Kyla: Well be quiet then.

Ashley: (Smiling) Okay gosh, you don't have to be so violent. The bell rang and class was over. At lunch they all sat together. Ashley keep looking at Deb and smiling.

Deb: Ashley you okay?

Ashley: (Still Smiling) I'm fine. How bout you?

Deb: I'm okay.

Ashley: You'll be even better later. Kyla hit Ashley 'cause she knew exactly what Ashley was referring to.

Deb: Excuse me?

Kyla: She didn't mean anything by that.

Deb: Okay.

Spencer: Ashley, why are you acting so weird?

Ashley: (Whispering in her ear) Tonight Kyla is going to tell Deb that she is in love with her. Spencer couldn't believe what she had just heard, she couldn't say anything from pure shock. She finally snapped out of her trans.

Spencer: (Raising her voice) What? How do you know that?

Ashley: Because she told me in 2nd period. How come everytime we have a conversation about Kyla and Deb you get upset?

Spencer: I don't.

Ashley: Yeah, you do!

Spencer: Can we just drop this please

Ashley: Fine! The rest of the day went by, Spencer didn't say anything to Deb for the rest of the day. After school they all went over to Ashley's house.

Ashley: So what are we doing first?

Kyla: I don't know, baby what do you want to do?

Deb: Can we watch The Notebook?

Spencer: Ha, like Kyla would watch that ag...

Kyla: Anything you want to do baby.

Ashley: OMG, you got Kyla to agree to watch The Notebook, (Smiling) she must really like you.

Deb: Yeah.

Spencer: (Couldn't take it anymore) I think that i'll just go lay down because I'm not really feeling good.

Ashley: Baby you want me to go with you?

Spencer: No, it's okay, I don't want to ruin eveyone's fun because I don't feel good, and besides I kinda just want to be alone anyway.

Ashley: Well, okay if you're sure.

Spencer: Yeah, you guys have fun.

Ashley: (Walking over to her and kissing her) I love you.

Spencer: I love you too. Spencer walked up the stairs and into Ashley's room and laid down on the bed, she had no idea why she was so upset at the fact that Deb and Kyla were together when she was the one that turned Deb down. She loved Ashley but the feelings that she was having for Deb were uncontrolable, she wanted Deb, in more than a friend way, but she didn't want to hurt Ashley. In her thoughts, she ended up drifting off to sleep.

About an hour later

Ashley was smiling at Deb and Kyla who were cuddled up close to each other.

Kyla: You know what The Notebook isn't that bad after all when you watch it with someone you love... Deb turned and looked at Kyla. Ashley knew that Kyla had slipped up.

Ashley: I'm going to get something to eat. Ashley got up and ran into the kitchen.

Deb: (Still a little shocked) Kyla?

Kyla: Deb um, I have a confession. I know that this was only supposed to be pretend but it's become alot more than that to me. I really enjoy spending time with you and talking you, and I tried to not feel this way but I can't help it. You make me so happy, and I really really really want to be with you. And I love you. Deb didn't know what to say, she was at a huge loss for words.

Kyla: I know this is all a little sudden but, I thought you should know.

Deb: Kyla, what do you want me to say? You know how I feel and who I feel that way about.

Kyla: I know but, Spencer is with Ashley, and I think we should just let them be.

Deb: Kyla don't back out on me now, this was your idea in the first place.

Kyla: I know but, I didn't expect to fall in love with you Deb.

Deb: Kyla, I love Spencer, I always have, and I don't know if I can stop.

Kyla: Okay...

Deb: Kyla, I'm sor...

Kyla: No, it's cool. Look, I'm gonna um, go up to my room for a little while, catch you later. (running up the stairs)

Deb: Ky, Ky! Ashley walked into the living room.

Ashley: Where's Kyla?

Deb: She didn't feel good all of a sudden so she went to lay down.

Ashley: Oh, maybe you should go lay with her.

Deb: Yeah that's a good idea.

Ashley: Yeah. Deb went up to Kyla's room to talk to her. Ashley went up to her room to find Spencer asleep. She tried to be as quiet as possible not to wake her. But she was unsuccessful.

Ashley: Sorry baby, I tried not to wake you.

Spencer: It's okay. The movie over?

Ashley: No, uh, we kinda stop watching it because Kyla wasn't feeling good.

Spencer: Oh, where's Deb?

Ashley: In Kyla's room.

Spencer: I'm going to go check on them okay?

Ashley: Yeah. Spencer got up and went to Kyla's room. Kyla was asleep on the bed and Deb was laying next to her. Spencer opened the door a little and motioned for Deb to join her in the hallway so they wouldn't wake up Kyla. Deb got up and came into the hallway.

Deb: Hey what's up?

Spencer: What's wrong with Kyla? Deb grabbed Spencer's hand and took her into the bedroom across from Kyla's.

Deb: She's upset with me.

Spencer: Why what did you do?

Deb: We'll she told me that she loved me and I told her that I didn't feel the same way.

Spencer: (A little relieved) Oh, why would you do that?

Deb: Because Spencer, I told you, I love you.

Spencer: So why are you even with her?

Deb: I'd rather not say.

Spencer: Deb, we're bestfriends you can tell me.

Deb: I don't want to, I just us to be together.

Spencer: Deb sit down. (They sat down on the bed. All the while someone was outside the door listening to their conversation.) Look Deb, when you and Kyla announced that you were together, I was jealous, I didn't know why then, but I know now. I love you, I always have and I want to be with you, but I'm with Ashley and I don't want to hurt her, I can't, she's been so good to me. Don't get me wrong, I love Ashley, but we have history and I think that is why I feel more connected to you than her.

Deb: I love you Spencer, and I just want to be with you.

Spencer: (Hugging her) You have no idea. Spencer leans in a kisses Deb. That someone outside the door sees the whole thing.

Deb: So why cant we just be together?

Spencer: We will. Look I have to get back to Ashley before she starts to suspect something. (The person outside the door, runs back to their room) Spencer gave Deb another quick kiss then leaves...


	16. I can't be that!

She went back into Ashley's room like nothing happened.

Ashley: You and Deb ready to get home?

Spencer: Yeah, I don't want my mom to go crazy worrying about us.

Ashley: Okay, let me just go tell Kyla.

Spencer: Okay. Ashley left and went to Kyla's room. Spencer and Deb went outside to Ashley's car and waited for her. Ashley finally came out and they left. They pulled into Spencer's driveway, Deb got out but Spencer stayed.

Ashley: So, we hanging out tomorrow?

Spencer: (Raising her voice) Yeah sure. Let me ask Deb...

Ashley: No, I mean just us. No Deb, and no Kyla.

Spencer: Okay, okay. Just us. Thats cool.

Ashley: Good. Okay I'll see you at school.

Spencer: Okay. Spencer gave Ashley a kiss all the while someone was watching. Spencer got out of the car and went into the house.

Deb: Ready for bed?

Spencer: (Smiling) Yeah. I got to do a few things first, I'll be up in a second.

Deb: Okay. Deb ran up the stairs to Spencer's room. Spencer went into the living room and sat down. She was feeling overwhelmed. On one hand she really wanted to be with Deb, then on the other she wanted to be with Ashley. She didn't know who to choose. After about 10 minutes she went upstairs to her room to find Deb in her bed.

Spencer: What are you doing?

Deb: (Smiling) Going to bed.

Spencer: Since when do you sleep in my bed?

Deb: Since now. Come here.

Spencer: (Walking over to the bed and sitting down) Deb, I don't think this is a good idea.

Deb: What? (Moving closer to her) We're not doing anything.

Spencer: You know what I mean.

Deb: (Moving closer) No, I don't so tell me, stroking Spencer's hair.

Spencer: Deb.

Deb: (Moving towards her lips) Yea Spence.

Spencer: This isn't a good idea. (Trying to fight the hunger she was feeling, the hunger to have Deb in a way she has never had her before. She wanted so badly to make love to her but she fought the urges.

Spencer: (Getting up from the bed) We shouldn't, I'm with Ashley, I can't do this. How about you take my bed and I'll sleep downstairs. (Practically running out the door)

Deb: Spencer! God, I ruin everything. Deb laid down and went to sleep. The next day they got up and got ready for school. Ashley had to come pick them up because Glen had already left. When they got to school they went straight to first period because they were already late. After first period Spencer walked Ashley to her locker to get her Physics book. As they got closer to Ashley's locker they realized that there was a crowd around it. They pushed their way through the crowd to her locker to see the word dyke written across it. Ashley's mouth dropped open. Everyone started staring at her and whispering to each other. Ashley couldn't take it. She ran as fast as she could to the parking lot, Spencer chased after her.

Spencer: Ashley! Ashley, wait up. Ashley, it's going to be okay.

Ashley: No it won't Spencer. This is the very thing that I was afraid of. I don't want to be the school dyke Spencer. It's just too much!

Spencer: What are you saying?

Ashley: Spencer, I told you from the beginning, that this wasn't me, I can't do this anymore Spencer. I don't want to be the school DYKE Spencer!

Spencer: Who cares what other people think Ashley!

Ashley: I DO! I can't be with you anymore, everyone knows now.

Spencer: Ashley!

Ashley: NO SPENCER! What do you care anyway, you love Deb, and it was just a matter of time before you left me for her anyway. Spencer couldn't believe what she had just heard.

Spencer: What are you talking about?

Ashley: Oh don't play dumb Spencer! I saw you kiss her. You said that you and her would be together, you just needed to find a way to let me down gently.

Spencer: I never said that.

Ashley: No in those words, but you said it.

Spencer: (Starting to cry) Ashley I...

Ashley: Save it Spencer. (Getting in her car) It over.

Spencer: Ashley... Ashley got in her car and drove off leaving Spencer standing in the parking lot crying. Spencer didn't know that not being with Ashley would hurt so bad. She had planned on breaking up with her anyway, but she didn't think about how it would make her feel. She felt empty inside like a piece of her was missing. She thought that she wanted to be with Deb, but what she really wanted was standing in front of her all along. She wanted Ashley no doubt about it, and she decided that she would win her back somehow.


	17. How could you!

The rest of Spencer's day basically sucked without Ashley there. She went straight home and to her room after school. Deb kept asking her what was wrong and if there was anything that she could do to make her feel better, but Spencer just wanted to be left alone. Spencer kept trying to go to sleep but she was finding it very hard. She had a lot on her mind (mainly Ashley). She couldn't believe that someone would be so heartless and cruel and write that on Ashley's locker. She couldn't figure out how anyone found out, she thought that they were pretty discret about their relationship. Then it came it her. She ran to Glen's room.

Spencer: (Opening the door) Glen can I borrow your car?

Glen: No!

Spencer: Please, I have to go do something.

Glen: No!

Spencer: I'll pay you.

Glen: (Now seeming interesred) How much?

Spencer: 10.

Glen: You're going to do better than that!

Spencer: Okay fine, 20 but thats as high as I'm going. Now can I borrow it or not?

Glen: Yeah whatever. (Tossing her the keys)

Spencer: Thanks.

Glen: (Sort of mumbling) Keep your little girlfriend out...

Spencer: (Cutting him off, trying to figure out if she heard him right) What did you just say? (Walking towards him)

Glen: Nothing what are you talking about.

Spencer: You said my girlfriend.

Glen: No I didn't, now get out my room before I change my mind.

Spencer: You knew didn't you?

Glen: You're really buggin right now, get out!

Spencer: It was you, you wrote that on her locker didn't you?!?!

Glen: I don't know what you're talking about. (looking guilty)

Spencer: OMG GLEN, HOW COULD YOU!

Glen: BECAUSE SPENCER, WHAT YOU WERE DOING IT WAS GROSS.

Spencer: WHO ARE YOU TO JUDGE! I LOVED HER AND NOW SHE WON'T EVEN TALK TO ME.

Glen: GOOD, CAUSE I'M NOT ABOUT TO LET MY LITTLE SISTER BE TAKEN ADVANTAGE OF BY THE SCHOOL DY...

Spencer: GLEN I SWEAR IF YOU CALL HER THAT I'LL KILL YOU!

Glen: Why are you so upset?

Spencer: BECAUSE IT WASN'T YOUR PLACE TO GO AND DO THAT, YOU DON'T DECIDED WHO AND DON'T DATE!

Glen: Yeah but mom does!

Spencer: You know what, go head tell her! I love Ashley and I'm going to be with her whether you, mom, and whoever else disapprove. (Walking out of the door)

Glen: Where are you going?

Spencer: To get my girl back.

Glen: Not in my car!

Spencer: Watch me. Glen chased her and wrestled her down to try and get his keys but she kneed him in the balls which made him fall to the floor, screaming in pain.

Glen: IS SHE MORE IMPORTANT TO YOU THAN YOUR REPUTATION, YOU'RE GOING TO BE THE SCHOOL DYKE RIGHT ALONG SIDE HER!

Spencer: I don't care, I love her, and I have to be with her. Deb was standing in Spencer's doorway listening to the entire conversation, devastated at what Spencer was saying. She was so hurt because just a day earlier Spencer was telling her that she loved her and they would be together, now she's chasing after Ashley. Deb ran in Spencer's room and flopped on the bed and began to cry. She cried so hard she put herself to sleep. She was awaken by the sound of her phone ringing. She answered it and it was Kyla.

Kyla: Hey.

Deb: (Still crying) Hey.

Kyla: What's wrong?

Deb: Spencer, went after Ashley.

Kyla: What do you mean?

Deb: Ashley broke up with her earlier for what someone wrote on her locker, now Spencer is chasing after her trying to win her back.

Kyla: Maybe we were wrong to try and break them up in the first place.

Deb: Kyla, I really don't want to talk about that right now.

Kyla: Okay, well, how about we talk about us.

Deb: Kyla, there is no us. We were pretending remember.

Kyla: We were at first but then I fell in love with you Deb, and I know you feel the same way, your judgement is just clouded because of Spencer.

Deb: No Kyla, it isn't, I love her. And I want to be with her.

Kyla: Realtionships are a two way street Deb, and you're at an intersection right now Deb, you can keep following a girl thats chasing someone else, or you can follow the girl that loves you and wants to be with you. Spencer wants Ashley, just let it go.

Deb: I can't... Deb hung up the phone.

Kyla: (Thoughts: I'll go over there, and if she can look me in the eye and tell me that she doesn't love me, then I'll leave her alone.) Kyla went to Ashley's room.

Kyla: Hey Ash.

Ashley: ( Lying on the bed crying) Yeah?

Kyla: Could I borrow your car?

Ashley: Yeah sure.

Kyla: Thanks. (Walking over to her) Are you okay?

Ashley: I'm fine, I'm just stupid.

Kyla: You're not stupid, you just did what you thought was best for you. I probably would have dont the same thing.

Ashley: I just, I don't want the rest of my high school years to suck ya know.

Kyla: I totally get it.

Ashley: Have you seen Spencer since the locker incident?

Kyla: No but, I just talked to Deb...

Ashley: Please don't talk about her!

Kyla: She said that Spencer was on her way over here right now, to fight for you.

Ashley: What?

Kyla: Yep, so you better go clean yourself up.

Ashley: I can't see her right now. Kyla, I don't, I can't, OMG.

Kyla: Ashley, calm down, just tell her how you feel.

Ashley: That's the thing, I can't because, I love her and I want to be with her, but I can't.

Kyla: Well just tell her that.

Ashley: I don't think I can.

Kyla: You can. Look I got to go okay, i'll be back later, you can tell me how it went.

Ashley: Yeah. Kyla left and went to Spencer's. Ashley got up and ran to her bathroom to freshen up. 10 minutes later there was a knock at the door. She knew exactly who it was. She ran downstairs, unaware of what was going to happen when she opened the door. She wanted to be with Spencer so badly, but she just couldn't. Society wouldn't allow it. She opened the door and invited her in...


	18. Welcome to Kylaville

Spencer came in and they went upstairs to Ashley's room.

Ashley: So, whats up?

Spencer: I need to talk to you about what happened earlier at school today.

Ashley: (Ashley took a deep breath and decided it was now or never) Spencer look, I love you so much, and I want to be with you...

Spencer: Then whats the problem?

Ashley: That is the problem.

Spencer: What?

Ashley: Today, it wasn't even about the fact that someone wrote that on my locker.

Spencer: It was about Deb wasn't it.

Ashley: That and the fact that, I, we would have to deal with people calling us that for the rest of our lives. Being talked about behind our backs, and our family and friends turning their backs on us.

Spencer: Ashley, speaking of that, I have something to tell you. It was my brother.

Ashley: It was your brother what?

Spencer: Glen is the one that wrote that on your locker.

Ashley: I think you should go.

Spencer: I'm sorry that he did that, I had no idea he even knew.

Ashley: Leave...

Spencer: Ashley, please!

Ashley: What do you want from me Spencer.

Spencer: NOTHING, I JUST WANT YOU, I WANT TO SPEND THE REST OF MY LIFE WITH YOU ASHLEY, THATS ALL I WANT!

Ashley: Well that can't happen, so you need to go. Spencer stood up and starting walking towards the door.

Spencer: Just because you are shutting me out of your life, doesn't mean the feelings that you have for me will go away. With that Spencer left. She got in the car and drove but in the opposite direction of her house. She was going to the beach, the place where her and Ashley went on the first night they hung out together.

Meanwhile at Spencer's

Kyla knocked on the door and Clay answered.

Clay: Hey Kyla, Spencer isn't here.

Kyla: I know she's at my house. I actually came to see Deb.

Clay: Sure you are... smiled and pointed to Spencer's room.

Kyla: Thanks. Kyla walked up the stairs to Spencer's room. She opened the door and Deb was on the bed sleep.

Kyla: (Walking over to her) Deb...Deb...Deb wake up. Deb opened her eyes to see Kyla standing over her.

Deb: Kyla, I thought I told you...

Kyla: I know what you said, but I wanted to talk to you face to face.

Deb: Okay, but this isn't going to change my mind. Deb sat up on the bed and Kyla sat down next to her.

Kyla: Look Deb I know that you love Spencer, but, she doesn't want to be with you, she wants to be with my sister. But I want to be with you. I love you. I didn't expect to fall in love with you Deb, believe me. I didn't even think that I liked girls. Maybe it runs in the family. (That made Deb smiled) Deb, I know you love me, you just, you think that life will come to a halt if you and Spencer aren't together.

Deb: Kyla...

Kyla: Just let me finish. If you can honestly tell me that you don't love me, look me in my eyes and say you don't love me then i'll leave and wont bother you ever again, or at least i'll try. (Smiling) But 9 times out of 10 i'll end up stalking you.

Deb: (Smiling) Kyla, you are so sweet and you've been so good to me...

Kyla: (The smile left her face) But...

Deb: I love Spencer. I always have. Kyla got up from the bed and started walking towards the door. Deb grabbed her hand and pulled her back.

Deb: (Looking her in the eyes) Loves a two way street remember. And I just passed a sign that said Kylaville. (Smiling) OMG, that was so corny.

Kyla: (Smiling back) No, it was cute. So are you saying that you want to be with me?

Deb: Duh! I love you Kyla, and I want to be with you.

Kyla: But what about Spen... Wait, what am I saying! Nevermind, let me shut up now.

Deb: Good idea! They both laugh.

Kyla: So we're like a real couple now?

Deb: I guess so. Kyla hugged Deb.

Kyla: So what do real couples do?

Deb: I'm not 100 sure but, I think that I have an idea. Deb leaned in a kissed Kyla.

Kyla: I think I'm going to like this.

Deb: Is that right. Deb layed Kyla down on the bed, their lips never seperating.

Kyla: Deb.

Deb: Yeah?

Kyla: This feels weird.

Deb: Why?

Kyla: Because we're in Spencer's room on her bed.

Deb: (Laughing) Okay. Come on. Deb grabbed Kyla's hand and led her to the guest bedroom where she was staying. They went in and shut the door.

Deb: Better?

Kyla: Much! They went back to what they were doing. Deb took off Kyla's shirt then her own. She took off Kyla's pants with one hand while the other one was holding Kyla's hands above her head. Which impressed Kyla. Deb kissed Kyla on the neck moving down with each kiss. Kyla moaned in pleasure. Deb made her way back up Kyla's body kissing her inner thigh, her abdomen, her breast, her neck, then finally her lips. When their lips touched it was as if nothing else in the world matter, it was only them and now. Kyla turned Deb over so that she was now on top. She kissed her passionately then looked her in the eyes.

Kyla: I love you.

Deb: I love you too. With that Kyla helped Deb take off her pants then proceeded to make love to her. They both fell asleep afterwards just holding each other...


	19. I'm In love with ASHLEY!

They slept for hours, when they awoke they realized how late it was and Kyla decided that she should leave. Deb checked to see if the coast was clear and it was. Kyla gave Deb a quick kiss on the lips then ran and got into the car and drove. Deb was still in shock of what had just happened. She was happy, for the first time, since she realized she was in love with Spencer, she was happy, but it wasn't happiness caused by Spencer and she was okay with that. She went to Spencer's room to see if she had gotten home yet and to her surprise she was.

Deb: I thought you'd still be at Ashley's. (Sitting down next to her on the bed)

Spencer: She turned me down. She said that what we were was socially unacceptable. (Tears forming in her eyes) I love her Deb, why can't we just be together?

Deb: (Hugging her friend trying to comfort her but not knowing what to say) Spencer, I'm that suprised Ashley didn't take you back, but guess what, it's her loss. You are a beautiful, intelligent, amazing person, believe me, you'll find someone else.

Spencer: But I don't want anyone else!

Deb: You will in time. You should get some sleep now okay, I'll see you in the morning.

Spencer: Yeah. Oh and by the way, you and Kyla need to be more careful.

Deb: Huh?

Spencer: My mom called you down for dinner and you didn't come, so she was on her way up stairs to come and check on you when I told her I would do it. Just be careful because there's no telling what she might do if she found out that we were both gay. Anyways goodnight.

Deb: Goodnight. Deb left the room and went to hers. She stayed up most the night thinking about what happened between her and Kyla. She had always thought that her first time with a girl would be with Spencer. But she was glad that it was Kyla. The next morning they got up and got ready for school. Ofcourse Glen didn't give them a ride. Paula did. When they got to school they went to first period and of course Deb and Kyla sat together in the back of the class, talking and giggling the entire time. But Spencer and Ashley... They sat no where near each other. Spencer sat in her normal seat but Ashley sat in the front of the classroom where she was far away from Spencer and the rumours. This went on for weeks, Ashley didn't even speak to Spencer. Spencer was dying on the inside. Deb invited Kyla and Ashley over to the house hoping that Ashley would come so Spencer would cheer up, but ofcourse she declined. She had a reputattion to uphold. Kyla came over and her Spencer and Deb watched a movie.

Spencer: You guys, I think I'm just going to go up to my room, not feeling to good. Spencer got up and went upstairs.

Kyla: Awe! Poor Spencer. I feel so bad for her.

Deb: Can't you just talk to your sister about it.

Kyla: I've tried she won't listen.

Deb: I just hate seeing her like this.

Kyla: I know. Me too. But you know what I hate even more?

Deb: What?

Kyla: (Smiling) You WITH clothes on.

Deb: (Smiling back) Is that right?

Kyla: Yep.

Deb: Well we'll just have to see what we can do about that now don't we. Deb grabbed Kyla's hand and they ran up tp Deb's room.

Deb: If you hate them so much, help me take them off!

Kyla: My pleasure. Kyla took of Deb's clothes then her own. Then they made love. They laid in the bed together holding each other.

Deb: How did I get so lucky?

Kyla: I asked myself that since the day I met you. They kiss passionately. There was a knock at the door. And thinking that it was Spencer...

Deb: Come in...

???: (Coming into the room) Deb your mom called sh...

Deb: (Trying to cover herself up) OMG! Paula... I can explain.

Paula: Get your things packed you are on the first flight back to OHIO.

Deb: But Paula!

Paula: Debbie, I mean it. I want you out of my house! Spencer heard all of the yelling and ran down the hall to see what it was about. She knew what had happened before she even got there when she saw her mom standing outside of Deb's room.

Kyla: Mrs. C, I can expla...

Paula: Don't talk to me, get the hell out of my house and don't ever come back. Debbie pack your things.

Spencer: MOM!

Paula: Spencer, did you know about this?

Spencer: Mom, you can't kick Deb out.

Paula: I can do whatever I want, this is my house.

Spencer: But mom she can't help who she loves, It's not her fault that it just so happens to be a girl!

Paula: If I didn't know any better Spencer, I would say that you approved of this, but I know that I raised you better than that.

Spencer: Really mom, well if you kick Deb out then you'll have to kick me out too!

Paula: And why is that?

Deb: Spencer you don't have to...

Spencer: It's okay Deb, If she can't accept you then she definately won't be able to accept her own daughter.

Paula: Accept you as what?

Spencer: Mom, I'm a lesbian and I'm in love with Ashley!

Paula: You're WHAT WITH WHO!

Spencer: You see, I knew it. Don't worry mom, I'm on the next plane back to OHIO too!

Paula: Spencer!

Spencer: Don't pretend like you care! Spencer left and went to her room. Paula stood there in shock, she didn't know what to say or what to do. She turned and looked at Deb.

Paula: This is all your fault! Pack your things so you can leave my house! With that Paula walked away.

Kyla: I don't want you to go.

Deb: I'm sorry Kyla, but I have no choice.

Kyla: You can stay with me and Ashley. Her mom is never home.

Deb: I have a mom though. She wouldn't let me.

Kyla: Deb please.

Deb: Kyla I'm sorry.

Kyla: Yeah, sure. Kyla got up and put on her clothes.

Deb: Kyla, please don't be mad at me.

Kyla: I'm not mad Deb, just disappointed. Kyla left. Deb didn't know what to, she wanted to be with Kyla but she knew her mom would never let her stay in LA to be with a girl. She got up and started packing her things because she was on the next flight back to OHIO...


	20. ROADTRIP!

When Spencer got in her room she immediately started packing. She didn't hesitate and she wasn't sad, she had nothing to stay in LA for now that her and Ashley weren't an item anymore. It took her all of 20 minutes to pack all her stuff. She went to Deb's room to check on her because she knew that Deb and Kyla were madly in love and they both must be really hurt.

Spencer: Hey Deb. You okay?

Deb: (Crying) No. Deb fell to the floor crying and Spencer went over and hugged her.

Spencer: It's going to be okay.

Deb: No, it won't. Deb cried in Spencer's arms for a half hour, they were interrupted by someone knocking on the door.

Arthur: Deb, you ready?

Deb: Yeah Mr. C.

Spencer: I'm going.

Arthur: Okay.

Spencer: No dad, I'm going, back to OHIO.

Arthur: Spencer...

Spencer: Dad please don't try and talk me out of this. I have to go. If mom can't accept Deb. She would never be able to accept me.

Arthur: If you're sure this is what you want sweetie then okay.

Spencer: Thanks dad. I love you.

Arthur: I love you too sweetheart, and just know that I will no matter who you choose to be with or who you love.

Spencer: (Hugging him) I know dad.

Arthur: Okay well, both of you lets get going, the plane leaves in an hour. Arthur helped Spencer and Deb get their things to the car, Clay said his goodbye's. Both Glen and Paula were no where to be found, so they left for the airport.

When they got there Arthur said his goodbye's and then left. The girls sat and waited for their plane to be called.

Deb: Are you going to miss LA?

Spencer: (Thought about all the good times she had with Ashley but still replied) NO.

Meanwhile back at Ashley's House

Ashley: (Walking into Kyla's room) Hey, you okay? I heard you come home a little while ago but you didn't come to my room.

Kyla: I'm fine.

Ashley: (Could tell that she was lying) No you're not what's wrong?

Kyla: It's Deb. (Starting to cry)

Ashley: Kyla sweetie what happened? Did you two get into a fight or something?

Kyla: Sort of.

Ashley: Well tell me exactly what happened.

Kyla: Spencer's mom walked in on us then told me to get out and Deb that she had to go back to OHIO, then Spencer tried to take up for her and ended up telling her mom that she was a lesbian and that she was in love with you.

Ashley: Spencer came out to her parents about us?

Kyla: Yeah. Now she's on a plane back to OHIO too.

Ashley: What! So she's like moving back permantely?

Kyla: Yeah I guess.

Ashley: She can't go!

Kyla: What are you so upset about? You haven't spoke to her in weeks remember.

Ashley: I know but at least I could still see everyday. I love her, I just couldn't deal, im a coward, but I can't loose her.

Kyla: And I can't loose Deb.

Ashley: Then what are we waiting for, lets go to the airport and get our girls.

And thats exactly what they did. They ran out to Ashley's car and sped to the airport.

Ashley: (Running up to the desk) Excuse me miss could you tell me what time the flight to OHIO leaves?

Desk Clerk: Oh I'm sorry miss, you just missesd it about 2 minutes ago.

Ashley: (Disappointed) Okay thankyou.

Kyla: Thats it, there's nothing else we can do.

Ashley: Do you love Deb with all your heart?

Kyla: Yeah.

Ashley: Would you do anything for her?

Kyla: Yeah, I don't see where you are going with this.

Ashley: Kyla, you know what I've realized recently?

Kyla: No, but I'm sure you're going to tell me.

Ashley: I've realized that I love Spencer, and I'd do anything for her, who gives a shit what anyone else thinks, who I love is my business. And I love Spencer. So you know what Kyla?

Kyla: Roadtrip.

Ashley: (Smiling) Percisely. They practically ran out of the airport got in Ashley's car and drove back to the house to pack. They were going to OHIO to get back the women they loved. Or in Ashley's case she hoped that Spencer would forgive her for all the things that she had done in the last few weeks. After they packed they loaded up the car and were on their way...


	21. How long is the drive?

Kyla: Ashley, what are you going to say to Spencer? I mean the last time you two talked was weeks ago, and she is pissed at you.

Ashley: Thanks for the update Kyla.

Kyla: (Laughing) What? I'm just saying.

Ashley: Well don't just say.

Kyla: How long before we're there?

Ashley: What are you five?

Kyla: No, I was just wondering because I was going to take a nap.

Ashley: You can take 10 naps and we still wont be there yet.

Kyla: How long is the drive?

Ashley: I don't know about 10 hours maybe more.

Kyla: I can not be in a car for ten hours. We should have taken a plane.

Ashley: Just go to sleep, I'll wake you up when I'm tired so you can drive.

Kyla: Okay. Kyla laid her seat back and drifted off to sleep.

On the plane

Deb: Spence you okay?

Spencer: (Looking out the window) I will be.

Deb: Spencer she really did love you ya know, and I'm sure under different circumstances she would have stay with you. You know how things are Spencer, people don't care who they hurt, they believe in what they were brought up to believe and what we are has never been okay with anyone.

Spencer: (turning and looking at her) But you and Kyla got through it, you guys stayed together.

Deb: Maybe Ashley thought she wouldn't be strong enough to deal with the persecution. But its funny though how people are quick to judge others but slow to judge themselves. No one's perfect but everyone sees eveyone else's imperfections and never their own, thats just the way the world is.

Spencer: I know. (Turning back to the window)

In the car

Ashley: (Shaking Kyla) Wake up, Kyla. Wake up.

Kyla: What, huh, yeah?

Ashley: I'm about to pull over so you can drive.

Kyla: Give me like 5 minutes to wake up.

Ashley: I did most of the driving we're like 4 hours out.

Kyla: Very kind of you Ashley.

Ashley: Just shut up and wake up.

Kyla: Yes ma'am. Hey Ashley.

Ashley: What?

Kyla: I don't know where I'm going.

Ashley: God do I have to do everything.

Kyla: Pretty much.

Ashley: Okay, I'm going to mark it off on the map then if you need help or anything just wake me up. Ashley pulled over and her and Kyla switched places. Ashley marked off how to get there on the map for Kyla then fell straight asleep.

Kyla: (Thoughts: Only 4 more hours til I have the love of my life back.)

Kyla: Ashley, Ashley, Ashley! Ashley WAKE UP!

Ashley: Huh, WHAT THE HE...

Kyla: We're here.

Ashley: We're where?

Kyla: We're here. Which house is it?

Ashley: I don't know exactly.

Kyla: What do you mean you don't know exactly?

Ashley: Well she never really gave me the address or anything I just knew what street it was on, and thats its white with a red door. How many houses could there possibly be with a red door.

Kyla: (Looking around) Um, i'd say at least 20.

Ashley: What? (Getting up and looking out the window to see that almost every single house was white with a red door)

Kyla: What now genius?

Ashley: That's it, That's it! (Pointing out her window)

Kyla: And how exactly do you know that?

Ashley: It has a tire swing in the front.

Kyla: So...

Ashley: God isn't she your girlfriend, she said that when she was little her dad put a tire swing in their front yard so that she could swing all day and night if she wanted.

Kyla: Oh. Maybe I just missed that part.

Ashley: Yeah sure.

Kyla: Ashley are you sure you don't want to go and check into a hotel first so we can freshen up?

Ashley: But Spencer...

Kyla: Can wait, we need to go and freshen up we've been in this car for 10 and a half hours.

Ashley: Alright, alright. I shouldn't have brought you.

Kyla: What would you have done without me. They drove off in search of a hotel.

Inside Deb's House

Deb's mom: Awe sweetie I missed you so much.

Deb: Yeah, mom, I got that, the first 50 times you said it.

Deb's mom: So are you girls happy to be back?

Spencer: I don't know, I really haven't figured that out yet. I guess i'll know in a couple days.

Deb: Mom, I loved LA, I loved someone in LA, I'm so sad I had to leave.

Deb's Mom: Awe sweetheart you want to talk about it?

Deb: No mom, not really. Look me and Spencer are going to go visit some old friends we'll be back around 2.

Deb's mom: Okay sweetie. Have fun.

In the hotel room

Kyla: So you wanna shower first or I can, doesn't matter.

Ashley: You go ahead.

Kyla: Okay, be out in 10. Kyla went into the bathroom. Ashley went over to her suitcase and pulled out some pictures. She sat there and stared at them for almost 10 minutes when Kyla came out of the bathroom and broke her out of her trans.

Kyla: Ash, you okay?

Ashley: Yeah. She put the pictures back in her suitcase grabbed some clothes and went into the bathroom. After Ashley got out of the shower they got in the car and were on their way back to Deb's house...


	22. I'm not a toy

Ashley pulled into the driveway and parked the car.

Kyla: You ready?

Ashley: (Took a deep breath in) As ready as i'll ever be.

Kyla: Lets go then. They got out of the car and walked up to the door. Kyla knocked.

Deb's Mom: Coming, just a second. She opened the door to see Ashley and Kyla standing on her porch.

Deb's mom: May I help you?

Ashley: Yes ma'am, is Deb, or Spencer here?

Deb's Mom: Oh im sorry, you just missed them about 20 minutes ago.

Ashley: Oh. (Sad) Okay, well could you just tell them that we stopped by?

Deb's Mom: I sure could, but I would rather you tell them yourself, come in, they should be home soon. Ashley and Kyla went inside. Do you two want something to drink or a snack.

Kyla: No thanks.

Ashley: No thank you ma'am.

Deb's Mom: So how do you all know my baby and Spencer?

Ashley: We came here from LA.

Deb's mom: Oh, so you are friends from LA, I didn't know that my Debbie had made any friends.

Kyla: Yes Ma'am we're very good friends. (Smiling)

Deb's mom: Thats good. You girls are more than welcome to help yourselves to anything, make yourselves at home, I have some business to go take care of, the girls should be back soon.

Ashley: Okay thankyou. They went in the living room and watched some tv to kill time. An hour passed and they still weren't back yet.

Ashley: Maybe we should just go and come back tomorrow.

Kyla: Yeah that's probably a good idea, I'm tired anyway. They got up and started walking towards the door. Ashley reached for the doorknob, turned it and opened the door.

Ashley: Spencer...

Spencer: Ashley, what are you doing here?

Ashley: I, we came to get you two.

Deb: We? Ashley opened up the door a little more so that Deb could see Kyla standing behind it.

Kyla: Debbie, baby.

Deb: Ky! Deb ran and hugged Kyla.

Kyla: I missed you so much!

Deb: You have no idea! They all went inside and into the living room.

Ashley: So, how have you been?

Spencer: Like you care!

Ashley: Spencer, I know that i've been a jerk lately but, I want to make that up to you.

Spencer: Ashley, I'm not a toy that you can just take off the shelf and play with whenever you're in the mood. You hurt me really bad, and I don't think I can forgive you.

Ashley: Spencer...

Spencer: Why are you here?!?!

Ashley: I came to ask you to forgive me and come back to LA with us.

Kyla: Yeah, you too Deb, come back with us.

Deb: Baby, I can't my mom would never let me.

Deb's mom: (Coming down the stairs) I would never let you do what?

Deb: Nothing.

Deb's mom: What is it sweetie?

Deb: Kyla and Ashley want me and Spencer to come back to LA with them.

Deb's mom: But sweetie I thought you said that going to school in LA wasn't working so you wanted to come back. Or at least that's what Arthur told me.

Deb: Mom, that's not why I came back.

Kyla: Deb no!

Deb: She's going to find out sooner or later.

Spencer: Deb!

Deb: It's okay Spencer. Mom, the real reason I came back to OHIO was...


	23. Lets move in together

Deb: We'll, I came back because, Spencer's mom walked in on me and someone else in bed.

Deb's mom: Debbie!

Deb: That's not all mom, the person was... Well the person was Kyla.

Deb's mom: WHAT?!?!

Deb: I'm a lesbian mom, and I love Kyla.

Deb's Mom: Have you lost your mind, she's a girl.

Deb: I know mom, I've felt this way about girls since I can remember, I was just too afraid to tell you.

Deb's Mom: Sweetie, why would you be afraid to tell me how you feel?

Deb: Because, I was afraid that you weren't going to love me anymore.

Deb's Mom: (Walking over to Deb and hugging her) Sweetie, you're my daughter, and no matter who you choose to love, I will always love you.

Deb: Mom! (Starting to cry)

Deb's Mom: Ashley, let me guess, you came here for Spencer?

Ashley: Yeah.

Spencer: No, you didn't. I'm not going anywhere with you. (Running upstairs)

Ashley: Spencer!

Deb: I'll go talk to her. Deb went upstairs to talk to Spencer.

Deb's Mom: So Kyla, do you love my daughter? (Looking a little mean)

Kyla: Yes, ma'am very much. (A little scared)

Deb's mom: (Smiling) Good.

Upstairs

Deb: (knocking on the door) Spencer.

Spencer: Deb, I'm not going.

Deb: Spencer, you have too.

Spencer: No, I don't actually.

Deb: Spencer, you rememeber what I said to you the first day we met?

Spencer: I like paste.

Deb: Okay, after that?

Spencer: That we would be bestest friends forever and that you'd always take care of me.

Deb: And I meant it, granted we were only seven but I knew exactly what I was saying and I meant every word of it.

Spencer: Deb...

Deb: Spencer, I'll always take care of you nomatter what, I want you to be happy and Ashley makes you happy, so stop being so stubborn and go with us, please. I promise i'll take care of you.

Spencer: God you're so good at that, I hate you.

Deb: No, you love me, now get over here and give me hug.

Spencer: Don't let me get hurt okay.

Deb: Never. So shall we pack up once again?

Spencer: I never unpacked.

Deb: Lucky you. Deb packed up her things, Spencer grabbed hers. Deb went down the stairs first awaiting the look on Ashley's face when she saw Spencer, suitcase in hand. A few seconds later Spencer followed. Ashley's face lit up sp brightly, she was so happy to see the love of her life was coming back with her.

Ashley then ran up to Spencer and gave her a hug and a quick kiss. The 4 love struck girls ran to the car, put their luggage in the back and headed for the long way back to LA. Ashley and Spencer were in the front and Kyla and Deb were in the back seats. Ashley turned on the radio and We Belong Together by Mariah Carey came on. All of the girls start to sing looking into the eyes of their lovers, yes even Ashley.

I'm going to skip to when they almost get their.

Deb: Wait, I just thought of something, where are Spencer and I gonna live?

Spencer: Yeah, there is no way I can go back home after the way my mom reacted.

Ashley: Ooo, I have an idea. What if we all get a house together? You know, to get a fresh start.

Spencer: Yeah! That's a great idea!!

Ashley: I know.

Spencer: you're so conceded.

Ashley: no I'm not; you're usually the one with the good ideas though.

Spencer: I know.

Ashley playfully hit Spencer on the arm and gave her a kiss where she hit her to apologize.

Kyla: Yeah, and until we find one, you guys can live with us, sound good?

There were simultaneous nods of yes from Spencer and Deb.

Since Kyla was now driving, she drove over to her and Ashley's house. The girls got out of the car and stretched from the long drive. Slowly but surely, they made it in the house. Spencer and Deb got their stuff but didn't unpack yet because they knew they were gonna move into a new house soon. Since it was almost nine at night, the girls popped in a movie, The Notebook, and fell asleep on the couches with their lovers in their arms and smiles on their faces.


	24. A place to call home

As the girls woke up the next morning at about eleven, they still all had smiles on their faces because today was house hunting day! After they all showered and got dressed. They all jumped into Ashley's car and drove around LA looking for their perfect house.

Spencer: Ooo, what about that one???

They all looked to where Spencer was pointing and Ashley stopped the car. Before them, they saw their dream house, it wasn't a mansion, yet still pretty big. They walked inside and took themselves on a tour of the house. It had 3 bedrooms, 2 bathrooms, a backyard, a basement, and all those other rooms like living, kitchen, etc.

Ashley: So, what do you guys think of this one? I think it's great!

Spencer: It's perfect. (She said this while coming behind Ashley, and putting her arms around Ashley's waist.

Kyla and Deb: It's beyond perfect!

Ashley: Okay, then this house is sold!! (Ashley turned around still in Spencer's arms and kissed her sweetly. Kyla and Deb walked over to each other and kissed.)

Deb: So, since that didn't take too long it's still around lunch time and I'm starved.

Kyla: Yeah, me too. Where do you guys want to go?

Ashley: I don't know, how about Ruby Tuesday's?

Spencer: Oh, that sounds so good; I'm in the mood for their cheeseburger.

Kyla and Deb: That's fine with us. Let's go!

They were all about to exit the house, but they turned to get one more look at it, sighed, and then got into Ashley's car to go to lunch.

A week later they had moved into their new house and were getting settled in. Paula hated the fact that Spencer was moving into a house with Ashley but Arthur convinced her that if she didn't let Spencer do this that they would lose her forever and she loved her daughter so she decided to put her feelings aside and let her daughter find her own way. Ashley got her mother to sign all the papers because being that they were all only 17 they really couldn't buy the house, but believe me Ashley's mom was happy to sign all the paperwork if it meant she wouldn't have to deal with Ashley anymore.

At the new house

Spencer: OMG, I love this! I get to fall asleep and wake up next to you every day.

Ashley: I know exactly how you feel. I love you. (Walking over to her and kissing her on the forehead)

Spencer: I love you too.

Deb: Enough with the mushy love crap and help us get the rest of the stuff from the car please.

Spencer & Ashley: Yes Ma'am. (Laughing)

They went out and helped Kyla and Deb unload the rest of their things.

Kyla: So when is the rest of the furniture being delivered?

Ashley: Sometime this week maybe Wednesday.

Deb: So what do we do til then?

Ashley: We could always go and get the beds from our old house.

Spencer: How about we just sleep on blankets on the floor, I mean we would only have to do it for a couple days, what would be the point in getting the old beds when they would just go back in 2 days.

Deb: Yeah Spencer does have a point.

Kyla: Okay I guess.

Ashley: OMG Ky, what have I done to you, I have turned you into the old me, you are so spoiled.

Kyla: (Hitting Ashley in the arm) I am so not!

Ashley: Ow! and whatever you say.

Kyla: Can we just unpack please.

Deb: Baby, are you upset?

Kyla: No.

Ashley: Sure... Kyla gave Ashley a dirty look.

Deb: Come on baby, let's go up to our room and unpack. Deb grabbed Kyla's hand and took her up to their room to unpack.

Spencer: Why'd you do that?

Ashley: What?

Spencer: Never mind lets just go unpack. Spencer and Ashley went up to their room to unpack also. They were all so happy that they had a place where they could be themselves and not worry about what other people thought. A place they could call home...


	25. Hi I'm Michelle

The girls have been in the house for about a week now, they have all their furniture, and everything is unpacked.

Ashley wakes up to Spencer and smiles.

Ashley's thoughts: (still smiling) She is so beautiful when she sleeps. I should get up but I don't want to wake her up, oh well, a few more minutes of staring at her angelic beauty won't hurt.

As soon as Ashley finished thinking this, Spencer started to wake up. Ashley kissed her forehead since she was already awakening.

Spencer: Good morning to you, too! (She then kissed Ashley on the lips sweetly.) So, what are our plans for today?

Ashley: I'm not sure, but I'm starting to get hungry. Do you want to stay in for lunch or go out?

Spencer: Stay in, I think. I'm kind of hungry as well. (Spencer's stomach growled)

Ashley: I can hear that.

They both laughed as the held hands and went down to the kitchen. When they arrived, Kyla and Deb were already up.

Deb: Hey guys! We were just heading out to the mall, do you want to come?

Ashley: Hey, but no we were just about to make lunch.

Kyla: Okay, see you later!

Spencer: Bye! So, what can we have for lunch?

Ashley: (looking in the refrigerator) Let's see, we have leftover pizza from yesterday, lunchmeat for a sandwich, or cereal. What will it be?

Spencer: (sarcastically) Well, that's a hard choice, but I guess I'll have the pizza.

Ashley: Okay, that's what I'm going to have, too. How many do you want?

Spencer: Uhhh…2 I think.

Ashley: Me too. So Ashley put the 4 slices of leftover pizza in the toaster oven and went with Spencer to wait in the living room for their lunch to be ready.

About 5 minutes later... Ashley got their pizza out of the toaster oven and brought her slices and Spencer's slices into the living room. They sat on the same couch watching The Real World as they ate their pizza. When Spencer was done with the first slice, she took a little break between slices. Ashley looked at Spencer and she had tomato sauce all over her lips.

Ashley: You got something on your face.

Spencer: Where? (not feeling that she had something on her face)

Ashley: Right here, (kissed some of the sauce off her lips) a little over here, ( kissing more sauce off of her lips) and a lot right here. Ashley kissed Spencer passionately getting the rest of the sauce off of her face.

Spencer: Thank you. (After they had stopped kissing)

Ashley: Anytime. (She looked at Spencer and smiled.)

After the movie was over and they finished their lunch, they got up, showered and got dressed for the day ahead of them, giving looks of "I want you right now" and small sweet kisses to each other the whole time.

So it was the next Monday and all of the girls were in the quad, catching up with old friends.

???: Excuse me; do you know where physics is?

Deb: Uhh, yeah that's my first class, and you are?

???: Hi, I'm Michelle.

Deb: I'm Deb and this is Kyla, Ashley, and Spencer. (She points to each girl as she introduces them.) You can hang with us and I'll walk you to where our class is.

Michelle: Okay.

Kyla: So, Michelle, you are new here right?

Michelle: Yeah, I'm from Arizona. It's always hot there but it's a little cooler here.

Deb: (Thoughts: She's kind of hot, I wonder if she's into girls. Wait, I am happy with Kyla, right?) So did you have any boyfriends down in Arizona?

Michelle: I only had one serious relationship and we broke up about a week or two before I came out here.

Deb: Oh, sorry. Do you mind if I ask why you broke up?

Kyla hit her on her arm lightly.

Deb: What I'm just curious!

Michelle: No, Kyla, its okay. We broke up because he cheated on me with some cheerleader.

Just then, the bell rang. Deb and Michelle headed off to physics as Ashley, Spencer and Kyla headed off to their lockers first to get their books for physics and their other classes.

Michelle: (Thoughts: she's kind of hot, I wonder if she is into girls?) So do you have a boyfriend?

Deb: Well, actually I am dating someone. It's Kyla.(Thoughts: She is either going to love me or hate me after this.)

Michelle: (Thoughts: YES!! She's into girls too.) Oh, well that's nice.

Deb: So you are not like freaked out or anything?

Michelle: Nope. I think that if you can find love with anyone, then that is okay.

Deb: That's sweet.

Now the two friends walked into their class and sat in the back next to each other. Soon, Spencer, Ashley, and Kyla came through the door. They were almost late so Ashley found a seat, Spencer took the one behind Ashley, and Kyla sat in the front of the room. Through out the class Michelle was quickly glancing at Deb, hoping that she, or anyone else didn't notice.


	26. I'll show you around

In between classes, Spencer was talking to Deb about Michelle.

Spencer: So, what do you think about Michelle?

Deb: (Thoughts: She is SO HOT!!) She is a really nice girl, and I told her about Kyla and I since she asked about relationships.

Spencer: She didn't flip out, did she?

Deb: No, she actually took it very well, and supported it even.

Spencer: Well, that would explain something.

Deb: Explain what?

Spencer: I saw her checking you out all through physics, and I think she likes you.

Deb: (blushing) Pshhh, no way.

Spencer: Aww, and you like her too, don't you.

Deb: No... maybe... yeah, but you can't tell Kyla because I don't want her getting nervous about Michelle and I because we're just friends.

Spencer: For now. (Deb playfully hit Spencer on the arm.) I'm sorry, I couldn't resist. Just between us, I think you two would look cute together.

Deb: Really? Even cuter than Kyla and me?

Spencer: I'm not sure. It's too close to count. Come on, we got to hurry or we'll be late.

Deb: (Thoughts: I thought we would look cute together, now I just got to find out if she likes me or not.) Alright, I'm coming.

The two girls quickly ran to their class and narrowly missed that dreaded bell.

During lunch, Deb asked Michelle if she could show her around town, and Michelle agreed. Deb told Kyla that she couldn't hang out today because she was going to show Michelle around and Kyla didn't mind, probably because she didn't know Michelle was gay. Since the girls came in two cars, Deb took Kyla's while Ashley took Spencer and Kyla back to the house in her car. Deb was waiting by the car for Michelle.

Deb: (Thoughts: Should I just ask her straight up or should I wait a little while? The worst possible thing that could happen is that she's not gay and flips out at me for accusing her of being gay. Oh my God, here she comes and she looks as hot as she did first period.)

Michelle: Hey, were you waiting long?

Deb: No, I actually just here about a minute ago myself.

Michelle: So where are we going?

Deb: I figured I should take you to the beach, and I'll show you where this club Gray's is first, because I can show other stuff during the rides.

Michelle: Sounds good to me.

The girls get into the car and started the ride to the Gray.

Deb: (Pulling into the The Grey's parking lot) So how you liking LA so far?

Michelle: (Looking at Deb and smiling) Loving it.

Deb: ( Thoughts: OMG, she just smiled at me! Does this mean she likes me? What are you talking about Deb, maybe she's just being friendly.) So you ready to go inside?

Michelle: Yep. They both got out the car and went into The Gray's. Wow, this is really awesome.

Deb: I know, I thought the exact same thing when I first came here. Want something to drink?

Michelle: But we're not old...

Deb: Don't worry about it, the owner is a very good friend our Ashley's so she basically lets us do what we want, but she only lets us have one.

Michelle: Sure, i'll take one.

Deb: What do you want?

Michelle: Uh, um, um...

Deb: (Laughing) Don't worry about it, I got it. How about you go get some seats and i'll get the drinks. Michelle went and grabbed some seats in the corner while Deb went to the bar and got them some drinks.

Deb: (Sitting down) Here you go.

Michelle: Thanks.

Deb: So... Got any sisters or brother's?

Michelle: One sister and 6 brothers, sister is older, but all my brother's are younger.

Deb: Wow! Thats a big family.

Michelle: Yeah, I know.

Deb: So where is your sister?

Michelle: She started college this year, back in Arizona.

Deb: We're you two close?

Michelle: Yeah, I pretty much told her every thing.

Deb: You miss her?

Michelle: Yeah.

Deb: I don't have any brother's or sister's so, i'm used to being alone. Well except Spencer she's like my best friend / the sister I never had.

Michelle: You two must be very close?

Deb: You have no idea! So you ready to get out of here?

Michelle: Sure, where are we going now?

Deb: How about we just let it be a surprise.

Michelle: (Smiling) Okay. They left the Gray, got into the car and drove to their next destination.


	27. I'm with Kyla

Michelle: Where are we going?

Deb: (Smiling) You'll see.

Michelle: Are we almost there?

Deb: We're here. Deb pulled up to the beach.

Michelle: The beach Deb. This is the best part of LA?

Deb: (Smiling once again) You'll see. Deb lead Michelle down the beach. It was almost dark so no one was really at the beach.

Michelle: Deb, what is so great about... (Without saying a word Deb pointed to the sky and Michelle knew exactly why she was taken there.)

Michelle: OMG, Deb, it's beautiful!

Deb: I know. Michelle hugged Deb in joy for bringing her to such a beautiful place.

Michelle: Deb, words can't describe how beautiful this is. Words can't describe how beautiful you are. Deb didn't quite know what to say. Michelle had just said the exact words that she had wanted to hear from the moment she laid eyes on her, but for some reason the only thing that kept popping up in her head was Kyla, she kept seeing Kyla's face and the hurt on Kyla's face that she would cause if she continued this evening with Michelle. So she had to do the one thing that she truly didn't want to.

Deb: Michelle, I think you're a really cool person, and I really like you but...

Michelle: But you're with Kyla.

Deb: Yeah. I'm really sorry, because I really do like you.

Michelle: I have to tell you something.

Deb: Go head.

Michelle: All day, all I've wanted to do was kiss you, I wanted to kiss you from the first moment I saw you.

Deb: Michelle...

Michelle: I know, you're with Kyla.

Deb: Michelle.

Michelle: Huh?

Deb: All I've wanted to do all day is kiss you too. (Deb moved closer to Michelle)

Michelle: Deb... Deb then did the unthinkable she leaned in and kissed Michelle. They were lip locked for about a minute before Deb pulled back.

Deb: I can't, I'm sorry, I shouldn't have. I should take you home.

Michelle: Deb...

Deb: No, Michelle, I'm sorry. I'm with Kyla, and I'm leading you on like this.

Michelle: Deb. I knew what I was getting into before I kissed you back. I wanted to kiss you. I know that you're with Kyla, but I can't feeling this.

Deb: Michelle...

Michelle: Yeah?

Deb: I know I shouldn't want to, but... I really wanna kiss you again.

Michelle: Then why don't you? Deb leaned forward and kissed Michelle again. This time she didn't pull away though. They kissed for hours it seemed before Deb finally decided she should get home before Kyla started to suspect something. She dropped Michelle off and kissed her goodnight. They decided to keep what happened between them tonight between them and only them. Deb drove home. When she got in the house Kyla was in the living room waiting for her.

Kyla: Where have you been?

Deb: I told you that I was taking Michelle site seeing.

Kyla: Deb, it's 11:00. Where did you go?

Deb: Kyla, sweetie. (Walking over to her and sitting down next to her) You trust me don't you?

Kyla: Yeah but...

Deb: Baby I would never do anything to hurt you, I promise. I love you so much! Okay?

Kyla: Okay, I'm sorry. I don't know what I was thinking about. I trust you, I know that you would never do anything to hurt me. I love you too! Deb hugged Kyla, but all she kept thinking about was what had just happened with Michelle.

Deb: Come on let's go to bed. Deb and Kyla walked up to their room and went to bed.

The next day they got up and went to school. Deb wanted so badly to tell Spencer what happened but she promised she wouldn't. She liked Michelle, but she loved Kyla, and didn't want to lose her. When they got to school they all walked to class together, Deb kept thinking about how weird it was going to be to have Michelle and Kyla in the same room. When they got to class they all sat in the back of the class room. Spencer and Deb sat next to each other and Kyla and Ashley. A few moments later Michelle walked in class. Deb tried not to stare but she couldn't help but to. And Michelle did the exact same thing. Spencer looked and Deb then at Michelle and she knew, she knew that something had happened between them, and she was going to find out. She decided to wait until next period so Kyla wouldn't suspect anything, or over hear their conversation. The bell rang and class was over. They scurried off to their next class. Spencer couldn't wait to get Deb all to ask her about her night with Michelle...


	28. I'll do something special

Spencer and Deb sat in their usual seats in the back of the class.

Spencer: So um, Deb... Deb turned and looked at Spencer because she already what Spencer was about to say.

Deb: Yes Spencer?

Spencer: (Smiling) So... What happened last night, I heard you came in around 11:00.

Deb: Gosh, nothing happened, we just went site seeing and then talked afterwards. Thats it.

Spencer: Where'd you guys go to talk?

Deb: No where special, just the beach. Spencer knew that Deb was lying, they had been friends since they were 7, she knew that Deb and Michelle liked each other.

Spencer: Deb, look at me, we've been best friends for like ever, why are you lying to me? I know you like her. And I know she likes you.

Deb: No she doesn't and no I don't.

Spencer: You took her to the spot I told you Ashley took me to didn't you?

Deb: Yeah, I kinda did.

Spencer: And you guys kissed didn't you?

Deb: Yeah, please don't tell Kyla, I love her and I don't want to hurt her.

Spencer: Then why did you do it Deb?

Deb: I don't know, I didn't want to at first but then all these feelings came over me and I couldn't help but kiss her.

Spencer: Are you going to tell Kyla?

Deb: You think I should?

Spencer: Would you rather her hear it from you or someone else?

Deb: I guess you're right, I'll guess I'll tell her tonight.

Spencer: Good girl. I'm sure she'll forgive you, she really loves you.

Deb: Yeah hopefully.

Spencer: So what are you going to tell Michelle?

Deb: Nothing, I'll just like avoid her or something, for a little while.

Spencer: Don't you think that'll be kinda hard considering the fact that we all have first period together.

Deb: So I won't go for a while.

Spencer: Yeah over my dead body. I'm not about to let you flunk out for some girl. I'll talk to her if you want me to.

Deb: You would do that for me?

Spencer: Duh! You're my best friend Deb, of course I would. I'll do it after school, we'll go over to her house, you remember where she stays right?

Deb: Yeah.

Spencer: Okay then, it's settled. You'll make Kyla a romantic dinner tonight and I'll tell Michelle that you two can''t see each other any more. Deb hugged Spencer.

Deb: Thanks Spence.

Spencer: That's what best friends are for. The bell rang and class was over they went to lunch then to their next classes and school was over. Deb and Spencer tried to think of an excuse to get Kyla out of the house so that Deb could make her a romantic dinner. But first they had to go and tell Michelle that it was over. They drove to Michelle's house. Spencer got out of the car and walked up to the door and knocked Michelle answered.

Michelle: Hey Spencer. What brings u here?

Spencer: Hey, uhh, can I come in? I have to talk to you about Deb.

Michelle: Sure.

The girls walked into the living room to talk.

Meanwhile, Deb was texting Ashley about her plans for the night.

Deb (text): Hey ash, do u mind getting kyla out of the house for about an hour or so.

Ashley (text): Sure, but y?

Deb (text): I wanted to make a special dinner for her. Just me and her and its going to take a while to set up.

Ashley (text): Fine, no problem.

Ded (text): Thanks u r a life saver!

Ashley (text): Just b quick, ok.

Dtext: yeah. No problem.

Deb made sure Spencer was in Michelle's house before speeding off to her own.

Deb thoughts: Tonight is has to be perfect. Alright, I need some flowers, food…

Back inside Michelle's house…

Spencer: Well, Michelle. Deb told me about your night and she wanted me to talk to you about it.

Michelle: Well, what did she want to tell me that she couldn't do in person?

Spencer: She wanted to say that last night was a mistake. She just got caught up in the moment and she is sorry for all the pain she has caused.

Michelle started to cry, and since Spencer is a sucker for someone who is crying, she gave Michelle a comforting hug and rubbed her back to calm her down.

Spencer: Shh, it will all be okay soon.

Michelle: (stops crying) Thanks Spence. Do you mind if I call you sometime, just in case I need to talk about stuff.

Spencer: Yeah, sure that would be fine. Since you don't drive, I'll just call Ashley to pick me up, is that ok?

Michelle: Yeah, I'll be in my room if you need me.

Spencer calls Ashley.

Spencer: Hey Ash!

Ashley: Hey baby! Where are you?

Spencer: Michelle's house. I had to talk to her for Deb, it's a long story and I'll explain later.

Ashley: Ok, let me drop off Kyla at our house and then I'll call u back and get directions.

Spencer: Talk to you soon. Bye

Ashley: Bye

Ashley dropped off Kyla at their house and sped off to go get Spencer.

When Kyla opened their door she saw...


	29. So this is what this night was about

Roses on the floor she followed the roses to through the living room, up the stairs and into her and Deb's bedroom. She opened the door and saw Deb sitting on the bed that was covered in rose pedals.

Kyla: OMG, Deb, what is all this?

Deb: (Smiling) You'll see. Come with me. Deb grabbed Kyla's hand and led her back downstairs and into the dinning room. What Kyla saw amazed her.

Kyla: Deb, baby, how did you...

Deb: I made a few calls... Do you like it?

Kyla: Deb, I love it. (Giving her a quick kiss) Deb had roses all over the table and candle's lit everywhere. There was a meal prepared.

Deb: This is not even half of it. Lets eat so we can continue on with the evening.

Kyla: You're trying to get lucky tonight aren't you baby?

Deb: I'm just trying to do something nice for you, that doesn't matter to me.

Kyla: Baby are you okay. (Kyla could tell that Deb was distraught about something)

Deb: Yeah, let's just eat okay.

Kyla: Okay baby. They went to the table and sat down.

Kyla: This really is beautiful baby.

Deb: I'm glad you like it. So... um... you eat and I have to go do something, i'll be right back.

Kyla: Okay sweetie. Deb got up and went upstairs and into the bathroom where she had set up a romantic bubble bath for them with roses and candles lit everywhere. She took her cell out of her pocket and dialed Spencer's number.

Deb: Hey Spence.

Spencer: Hey, how's it goin?

Deb: I haven't told her yet, I don't know if I can.

Spencer: Deb, we talked about this sweetie you have to, you don't want her to find out from someone else.

Deb: I know, I'm just scared of loosing her.

Spencer: I know but you have to do this. Me and Ashley are going to Aiden's so you two can have some alone time. Just tell her the truth okay. Don't lie.

Deb: Okay. They hung up.

Kyla: Deb... Deb... Sweetie you okay up there.

Deb: Don't come up yet. Deb finished getting the bath ready then yelled for Kyla to come up.

Kyla walked up the stairs and was met by Deb at the top.

Deb: Okay close your eyes and don't peek. (Deb led Kyla into the bathroom.) Okay, you can open them now.

Kyla: OMG, Deb... I love it! Seriously what's wrong?

Deb: I can't just do something nice for you just to do it?

Kyla: Baby, I didn't mean it like that. Nevermind. Is this for just me or us? I hope it's for us...

Deb: Okay Okay. They took off their close and got in the bubble bath. Deb sat in back of Kyla while Kyla rested her back on Deb's breast.

Kyla: Deb...

Deb: Yeah?

Kyla: I love you.

Deb: I love you too! They sat there in the bath together just holding each other for a while silently until Deb broke the silence.

Deb: Kyla...

Kyla: Yeah?

Deb: I have to tell you something, but you have to promise me that you will still love me. Kyla sat up and turned her head to look at Deb who had tears falling from her eyes. Kyla began wiping them.

Kyla: Baby what's wrong?

Deb: Just promise me please!

Kyla: Deb what is it?

Deb: Promise.

Kyla: I promise, now what is it?

Deb: (Barely able to talk through her sobs) I did something really bad... and really stupid and I'm sorry, I didn't plan it, it just happened. And I'm so sorry that it did.

Kyla: (starting to cry) What did you do Deb?

Deb: (Still crying) I love you so much...

Kyla: Deb...

Deb: When I took Michelle out that night, we went to the beach and we kissed and it was so stupid and I'm sorry.

Kyla: (Tears now running down her face) How many times did you kiss her?

Deb: Baby...

Kyla: How many!?!

Deb: I don't know more than twice,

Kyla: For how long? The whole night?

Deb: ...

Kyla: For how long!

Deb: The whole night. Kyla stood up, grabbed a towel and got out of the tub.

Kyla: So this is what this whole night was about, you trying to make yourself feel better for what you did?

Deb: No, it's not like that!

Kyla: Really, well you know what Deb, I don't believe anything you say!

Deb: Ky...

Kyla: Don't, just leave me alone okay! Kyla walked out of the bathroom. Deb got out of the tub and grabbed a towel she sat down on the bathroom floor and cried she feared that her dumb mistake cost her girlfriend, she didn't know what else to do. She picked up her phone and called...


	30. Let's make up

She picked up her phone and called Spencer.

Spencer: What happened?

Deb: (Crying) She told me to leave her alone, she won't talk to me. Spencer I think I've lost her.

Spencer: Deb sweetie, don't say that. Look you need to go where she is and not give up, keep talking until she listens.

Deb: But Spencer...

Spencer: No buts, just do it Deb! If you love her you would stop at nothing to get her back! Me and Ashley will be home in about 20 minutes and when we get there you two better be making...

Deb: SPENCER!

Spencer: Up, you two better be making up. Talk to you later.

Deb: Okay. They hung up. Deb stood up and grabbed her clothes off the floor and put them on and went to her and Kyla's room. She opened the door and saw Kyla laying on the bed crying. She went in and sat down next to her.

Deb: Ky... (She didn't answer.) Okay, i'll talk. You listen. Look I know what I did was stupid and I regret it very much, the last thing that I ever wanted to do was hurt you, you're my everything, I love you more than anything (Starting to cry). Words cant express how sorry I am for what I did, but I hope you can find it in your heart to forgive me. Well I guess thats it. Deb stood up to get up when Kyla sat up and grabbed her hand.

Kyla: Was I not being a good girlfriend because If i wasn't you should have just told me what the problem was and I could have...

Deb: Baby no, it wasn't you at all you are so great! I'm the one that wasn't be a good girlfriend. I was so stupid.

Kyla: Was she a better kisser than me. (Smiling a little through her tears)

Deb: (Smiling back) Not by a long shot. I love you Ky.

Kyla: (Hugging her) I love you too!

Deb: Can we just lay here.

Kyla: Yeah. Can you hold me.

Deb: Of course. So they got under the covers and just held each other. They fell asleep that way. 10 minutes later Spencer and Ashley came home. Spencer went up to their room to see if they had made up.

Spencer: (Knocking and opening the door) Deb, Ky... She saw them laying in the bed holding each other asleep. (Thoughts: I guess they made up) She closed the door and went to her and Ashley's room.

Ashley: How are they?

Spencer: They're asleep, they made up!

Ashley: Good. Let's fight so we can make up. (Smiling)

Spencer: (Smiling) Let's just make up without the fight.

Ashely: That'll work. Spencer walked over to the bed where Ashley was and sat down next to her, they started kissing, Spencer rolled Ashley over so she was now on top of her. She kissed her lips then her neck, moving down with each kiss, Ashley moaned with pleasure.

Ashley: Spencer...

Spencer: (Kiss) Yeah (Kiss)

Ashley: (Sitting up) Can we make up like this all the time?

Spencer: (Looking up) Shut up and lay back.

Ashley: Okay. Ashley laid back and let Spencer work her magic. Spencer placed small sweet kisses all over Ashley's body. Ashley grabbed a pillow and put it over her face to muffle her moans bacuse Spencer was now pleasuring her.Spencer lifted her head up and looked at Ashley who still had the pillow over her face.

Ashley: OMG, you can't stop now, I haven't ca...

Spencer: I think I hear someone.

Ashley: So what? They probably did the same thing earlier. Spencer if you don't finish what you started I'm going to scream.

Spencer: Okay, okay. God! So demanding!

Ashley: You're damn right, I don't play about my orgasms. Spencer finished up and they fell asleep. They were awakened by the ringing of Spencer's phone. She grabbed it off the night stand and answered it.

Spencer: Hello...

???: Hey are you busy?

Spencer: No not really what's up?

???: I just needed someone to talk to.

Ashley: Who is that?

???: But if you're busy I could call back.

Spencer: (Getting up out of bed) No it's okay.

Ashley: Who is it?

Spencer: (Covering up the phone) It's Michelle. I'll be right back, go back to sleep baby. Ashley turned over and went back to sleep Spencer left the room and went downstairs to the living room.

Spencer: So what's up?

Michelle: Is Deb there?

Spencer: Yeah, but I really don't think you should talk to her right now, her and Kyla just made up and I don't think talking to you would be the best thing right now.

Michelle: I understand.

Spencer: Are you okay?

Michelle: I will be, I just, I feel so stupid ya know. I knew that she was with Kyla, but I couldn't help but kiss her anyway, which was so stupid.

Spencer: It's not all your fault Michelle, Deb knew better also, she should have been the bigger person and said no, so she is just as much to blame as you are.

Michelle: So, everything is okay with them now huh?

Spencer: Yeah, Kyla really loves Deb.

Michelle: I'm happy for them.

Spencer: Michelle, you are a really pretty girl and any one would be lucky to have you.

Michelle: Thanks.

Spencer: Sure.

Michelle: Thanks for talking to me.

Spencer: Any time.

Michelle: Um... Well... If you're not busy tomorrow maybe we could hang out after school or something.

Spencer: Well i'd have to talk it over with Ashley first but most likely she'll say yeah so sure.

Michelle: Okay cool, so it's a date. See you tomorrow. Bye.

Spencer: Bye. They hung up. Spencer sat there for a second thinking to herself if she should really do what she was about to do. Going out with Michelle could be the death of her and Ashley. She knew that Ashley would say no, definitely after what just happened with her and Deb. She wondered if she should go, she decided to just go to sleep and figure it out tomorrow. She went back upstairs and got back in the bed.

Ashley: What did she want?

Spencer: Just someone to talk to about Deb.

Ashley: Oh. Come here. (Ashley grabbed Spencer and scooted closer to her) I love you.

Spencer: I love you too. Goodnight.

Ashley: Goodnight baby. They fell asleep...


	31. Hanging with Michelle

The next day they got up and went to school. After school Spencer told Ashley that she was going to hang out with Michelle, Ashley was a little hesitant to say yes after what had just happened with Deb and Michelle but she let Spencer go anyway. Ashley, Deb, and Kyla rode home in Ashley's car while Spencer took Kyla's car to pick up Michelle.

In the car

Spencer: So where to?

Michelle: Doesn't matter to me. Coffee?

Spencer: Sounds good to me. They went to a little coffee shop close to Michelle's house.

Michelle: Have you been here before?

Spencer: I've driven by it but never been inside.

Michelle: Lets go then. Michelle grabbed Spencer's hand and pulled her out of the car. They sat in a booth in the corner.

Waitress: What can I get for you two ladies?

Spencer: I'll have a Venti Mocha Frappuccino.

Michelle: I'll have the same thing but make mines Carmel.

Waitress: Anything else.

Spencer: No that'll be all.

Waitress: Two Frappuccino's coming up.

Spencer: So how are you doing Michelle?

Michelle: I knew what I was getting myself into Spencer but for some reason I couldn't help but get into it anyway even though I knew that I would end up getting hurt in the end.

Spencer: Sometimes we do crazy things when we like someone.

Michelle: Tell me about it.

Waitress: (Handing them each their drinks) One Carmel Frappucinno, and one Mocha Frappucinno.

Spencer&Michelle: Thanks.

Waitress: You ladies enjoy.

Michelle: So Deb and Kyla are totally good right?

Spencer: Yeah, I guess you can say that, it might take some time for Kyla to totally and completely trust Deb again but they'll get there.

Michelle: I didn't mean for Kyla to find out, I would never want to hurt her, she's a really cool person.

Spencer: Like I told you last night, it's not all your fault so stop blaming yourself.

Michelle: I've only been here for like a week and I'm already messing up other's people's lives.

Spencer: (Laughing) No you're not, you're just... okay maybe you are.

Michelle: (Hit's Spencer in the arm playfully) Thanks. You we're supposed to disagree with me. They talked and laughed and joked for hours before Spencer realized how late it was and that she should get home.

Spencer: (Pulling into Michelle's driveway) Well today was fun.

Michelle: Yeah it actually was, we should do it again sometime.

Spencer: No doubt.

Michelle: (Shutting the door) Okay well... I guess I'll see you at school on Monday.

Spencer: Hey, how about you hang out with me and Ashley this weekend? I mean I would say all of us but...

Michelle: Yeah, I know... Kyla.

Spencer: But me and Ashley are more than happy to have you.

Michelle: Yeah, okay, I can do that.

Spencer: Great, i'll call you tomorrow and let you know what we're doing and all that stuff.

Michelle: Okay, then, see you tomorrow.

Spencer: Goodnight.

Michelle: Goodnight. Spencer pulled off and as soon as she got around the corner from Michelle's house her phone rang...

It was Ashley.

Spencer: Hello.

Ashley: Hey where are you?

Spencer: I just dropped Michelle off at her house.

Ashley: So... You've been with Michelle like all this time?

Spencer: Yeah, we kinda lost track of time, sorry baby.

Ashley: It's okay. Are you on your way home now?

Spencer: Yes.

Ashley: Okay, hurry because I miss you.

Spencer:(Smiling at the thought of Ashley being worried and missing her) Don't worry baby I'll be home in like 10 minutes.

Ashley: Okay. I love you.

Spencer: I love you too. They hung up. about 10 minutes later Spencer was home. She went inside and upstairs to her and Ashley's room.

Ashley: (Barely awake) Hey baby, I missed you.

Spencer: Ash I just talked to you like 10 minutes ago.

Ashley: I know but I've never been away from you for almost an entire day since I went and got you back from Ohio.

Spencer: Aww baby you missed me?

Ashley: Of course I did!

Spencer: I love you. (Kissing her on the forehead)

Ashley: I love you too baby. Now come to bed. Spencer changed into her night clothes then got in the bed next to Ashley. They were laying both facing the same way and Spencer had her arm around Ashley's waist.

Spencer: Hey Ash, you sleep?

Ashley: No, what's up?

Spencer: Um, I was wondering if um...

Ashley: What is Spence.

Spencer: Well, I was wondering if, um... well can Michelle hang out with us tomorrow?

Ashley: (Turning and facing her) What?

Spencer: Well she kinda has no friends so I was wondering if she could come with us?

Ashley: Huh, out of all the people at King high. Why us?

Spencer: I told you she doesn't really know anyone so she doesn't have any friends.

Ashley: So what makes you think that I want to be her friend?

Spencer: Ashley!

Ashley: Just saying.

Spencer: We're not discussing this. She's hanging out with us tomorrow and thats final.

Ashley: Well fine then, why'd you even ask?

Spencer: (Turning over) Forget I did.

Ashley: Spence, baby, have you considered why she doesn't have any friends?

Spencer: Because she's new.

Ashley: Is that really the reason?

Spencer: Ashley what are you talking about?

Ashley: Just saying, does anyone even know why she came to LA?

Spencer: Ashley, go to sleep! Ashley turned over and pretended to be asleep to make Spencer happy but she was far from sleep, she couldn't sleep. She had too much on her mind. (Ashley's thoughts: Why is Spencer being so nice to this Michelle chick anyway after what she did to Deb and Kyla. Why does she wanna hang out with her anyway. If Michelle tries that little thing she tried on Deb on my Spencer, I'll... She just better not try anything I've been through to much with Spencer and I'm not about to lose her now to some Arizona chick. Why did she come to LA anyway? What happened that would make her move to LA? I don't know, but I'm going to find out.) With that Ashley finally fell asleep.


	32. What does this mean

The next morning when they woke up they got ready and headed out.

Ashley: (Pulling into Michelle's driveway) Does she really have to come Spencer? Can't it just be us?

Spencer: Ashley, we talked about this last night, she's coming with us so we're not even about to discuss this. Michelle came out of her front door waving as though she was a 5 year old seeing her dad for the first time in months.

Ashley: Wow! Could she be any...

Spencer: (cutting her off) Shut up Ashley!

Ashley: I'm just saying.

Michelle: (Getting in the car) Hey guys, I really appreciate you guys letting me tag along today. It really does mean a lot to me.

Spencer: Oh it was no problem.

Ashley: (Mumbling) For you... Spencer hit Ashley on the arm then gave her a dirty look.

Ashley: What?! Ashley pulled off and they were on their way.

Michelle: So where are we going?

Spencer: To the beach then to a movie.

Michelle: Sounds good to me.

Ashley: (Thoughts) You didn't have a choice anyway. They pulled up to the beach and got out. Spencer went to the trunk and got out a blanket and a basket.

Spencer: Picnic anyone?

Michelle: You go ahead and set up Spencer, I want to talk to Ashley for a sec.

Spencer: Okay.

Ashley: (Thoughts: What does she want now)

Michelle: Look Ashley, I know that you don't like me very much because of what happened between me and Deb but I just want you to know, that I'm not a bad person once you get to know me. Everyone makes mistakes, I just happened to make mine the first week i got here. I just don't want this day to be weird for either of us. Okay?

Ashley: Whatever. Ashley walked off.

Michelle: (Thoughts: Well that went great!) Ashely and Michelle arrived to where Spencer was setting up the picnic.

Spencer: You two girls are getting along now?

Ashley: (Faking a smile) Peachy!

Spencer: Well good. So help me set this up now. They helped set up the picnic then they all sat down to eat. Everything was going pretty good until...

Ashley: This would be so much better if it was just the two of us.

Spencer: Ashley!

Ashley: Did I say that out loud?

Spencer: Ashley, can I talk to you for a second. Spencer got up and walked away from where they we sitting in a gesture that she wanted Ashley to get up and follow her. Ashley did.

Spencer: What is your problem?

Ashley: Sorry, gosh, I just would rather be hanging out with my girlfriend alone.

Spencer: It's just one day Ashley! It's not like we don't live together.

Ashley: Oh so just because we live together that means I don't deserve any alone time with you outside of the house?

Spencer: Ashley you know I'm not saying that, look can we please just get through the rest of the day without you making any smart remarks please?

Ashley: Fine. I just wanted to hangout with my girlfriend alone today.

Spencer: you keep acting that way and you wont have a girlfriend.

Ashley: What is that supposed to mean!

Spencer: Nothing forget it, we'll talk about this later.

Ashley: No, lets talk about this now!

Spencer: Ashley...

Ashley: Don't Ashley me! Look how about this, you and your little friend Michelle hang out and since the movie theater is only a block away walk there, call me when you're ready to go and I'll send Kyla or Deb to come get you.

Spencer: Ashley!

Ashley: Bye Spencer. (Walking away)

Spencer: Ashley! Ashley kept walking, she got in her car and drove off. Spencer walked back over to Michelle.

Michelle: Is Ashley okay?

Spencer: Yeah, she just didn't feel good all of a sudden she decided to call it a day. Ready to go to the movie?

Michelle: Sure. They got up and packed everything up then walked to the movies.

Walking to the movie theater

Michelle: I know that Ashley left because she doesn't like me.

Spencer: What? NO! Ashley can't just be really stubborn when she doesn't get her way.

Michelle: I know what she was thinking.

Spencer: (Smiling) Really? And what is that?

Michelle: She thinks that I am going to fall for you.

Spencer: And why would she think that?

Michelle: Because I am.

Spencer: You are what?

Michelle: I am falling for you. Spencer was silent for about 2 minutes until...

Spencer: Michelle, I can't... Before Spencer could finish her sentence Michelle's lips were on hers. But for some reason Spencer didn't pull away, she didn't do anything.

Michelle: SPENCER! SPENCER!

Spencer:...

Michelle: PLANET EARTH TO SPENCER!

Spencer: What? Huh?

Michelle: Wow! Um... where were you just now?

Spencer: Huh?

Michelle: You we're like not here, I was talking to you one minute then the next you were like on Planet Spencer or something.

Spencer: So we didn't... you didn't... I... we... nothing... we didn't just... nothing happened?

Michelle: Something happened in Spencerland I guess because that is where you were just now. The last thing you said was Ashley can be stubborn then you went to like this whole other place. What were you daydreaming about anyway?

Spencer: Nothing important. We're here! What are we going to see? How about the new Jim Carey movie?

Michelle: Uh, how about not! Jim Carey in a serious role, i think not. How about Premonition with Sandra Bullock, she rocks.

Spencer: Sounds good to me. They went and bought their tickets then sat down in their theater and waited for the movie to start.

Spencer: (Thoughts: Omg, what does this mean? Does it mean that I have feelings for Michelle? Maybe Ashley was right maybe hanging out with Michelle today was a bad idea. But wait I can't blame this on her, she's done nothing wrong, it's me that is having thoughts about her, she has been nothin but supportive of me and Ashley...)

Michelle: SPENCER! SPENCER!

Spencer: Huh?

Michelle: You were in LA LA land again!

Spencer: Oh sorry.

Michelle: Are you sure you're okay?

Spencer: I'm fine, (Smiling) now be quiet the moving is starting...


	33. Why did you move here?

After the movie was over Spencer called Ashley but Ashley didn't answer her phone because she already knew why she was calling. She sent Deb to go and get them.

In the car

Michelle: Hey Deb.

Deb: Hey Michelle.

Spencer: So I take it Ashley is still mad?

Deb: Yeah, what happened?

Spencer: Long story.

Michelle: No it's not. I happened.

Deb: Damn Michelle, you screw with everyone's relationship, why don't you just get your own.

Spencer: Deb!

Deb: What? She almost broke up me and my baby, now she's doing the same thing to you and Ashley, she's like a predator set out to destroy everyone's happiness.

Spencer: DEB!

Michelle: Don't worry about it Spencer, she's right, I can't stand to see anyone else happy if I'm not, that's why I'm here in the first place. Deb pulled into Michelle's driveway. Michelle got out and ran into her house.

Spencer: Gosh Deb! What did you do that for?

Deb: Spencer she's bad news, she put some kind of spell or something on me.

Spencer: Thats ridiculous. I'm going to check on her. Spencer got out the car and went up to Michelle's door and knocked. No one answered so she knocked again.

Michelle: (Opening the door) Spencer, you should just go.

Spencer: Michelle, I'm sorry about what Deb said and the way that Ashley was acting earlier. Are you okay?

Michelle: I'm fine, I'm just ready to go to sleep.

Spencer: Okay well you won't be alone tonight will you?

Michelle: My cousin is gone out of town with her boyfriend for a couple weeks so i'll be alone every night. It's no big deal though, I'm used to it.

Spencer: Michelle, don't be ridiculous I'll stay with you tonight, you really shouldn't be alone.

Michelle: Won't that cause problems between you and Ashley?

Spencer: She's already mad at me. Hold on a sec. (Spencer ran to the car.) Can you tell Ashley that I'm staying at my parent's house tonight?

Deb: Spencer, you want me to lie to your girlfriend so you can stay at another girls' house.

Spencer: Deb, just do it please.

Deb: What if she starts questioning me and stuff, you know that i'm a very bad liar, and plus you haven't spoken to your parents in weeks.

Spencer: Correction, I haven't spoken to my mom and Glen in weeks. I talk to my dad and Clay everyday. Just say I'm spending some quality time with my dad or something. Deb please, she really needs a friend right now.

Deb: Fine.

Spencer: Thank you. I love you.

Deb: Yeah Yeah. Spencer...

Spencer: Yeah?

Deb: Don't do anything stupid, please.

Spencer: Don't worry. Spencer ran back up to the house and went inside.

Deb: (Thoughts: I hope she knows what she is getting herself into.)

Michelle: So whats the plan Spencer?

Spencer: Well I was thinking maybe we could just talk.

Michelle: About what?

Spencer: Are you mad at me or something? Because I've been nothing but nice to you since you got here.

Michelle: What do you wanna know Spencer, my life story, why I moved here right thats it, am I right?

Spencer: I mean...

Michelle: Okay Spencer, if you wanna know i'll tell you. My stepdad he used to... he... he did stuff to me, and one day my mom caught us and she blamed me she said that if I didn't want him to rape me then I would have told someone. And that all I do is ruin people's relationships to keep them from being happy. She said that my dad left because of me. My own mom. So she shipped me off here. Where she wouldn't have to deal with me.

Spencer: Wow Michelle I didn't...

Michelle: So now you know. Spencer walked over to Michelle and hugged her.

Spencer: It's not your fault, so stop blaming yourself.

Michelle: (Wiping the tears that were starting to form.) So... what now?

Spencer: I don't know movie?

Michelle: How about sleep.

Spencer: Yeah, I am pretty tired.

Michelle: Alright then lets go. They walked up the stairs to Michelle room. Michelle gave Spencer some night clothes to sleep in. And they got into bed.

Michelle: If you want you could sleep in my cousin's room.

Spencer: No, I'm fine.

Michelle: Okay well, goodnight.

Spencer: Goodnight. They laid quietly in bed both looking at the ceiling. Neither of them could fall asleep. After about 15 minutes.

Spencer: Hey Michelle.

Michelle: Yeah?

Spencer: Why didn't you tell anyone?

Michelle: I don't know. I guess because I was embarrassed.

Spencer: But...

Michelle: I know it sounds stupid but I just... I felt like if people knew they would feel sorry for me and pay me more attention, and that made me feel embarrassed.

Spencer: (Turning and looking at her) You have nothing to be embarrassed about, you did nothing wrong, if anything your step father should be the one embarrassed.

Michelle: (Smiling) Spencer...

Spencer: Yeah?

Michelle: Thanks.

Spencer: For what?

Michelle: Sticking around.

Spencer: (Smiling) No problem. Now lets get some sleep. Spencer turned over and they both fell straight to sleep. About 30 minutes into their sleep they were awakened by the sound of Spencer's phone ringing.

Spencer: Hello...

???: Where are you?

Spencer: You already know.

???: No! I don't so tell me.

Spencer: Didn't Deb tell you?

Ashley: No Spencer she told me you were at your parents house and we both know thats a lie so where are you?

Spencer: Ashley...

Ashley: You're with her aren't you?

Spencer: With who? What are you talking about?

Ashley: Don't play dumb with me Spencer. You're WITH MICHELLE AREN'T YOU!

Spencer: Yes Ashley, but it's not...

Ashley: I'm coming to get you right now.

Spencer: No you're not!

Ashley: What do you mean no I'm not, yes I am.

Spencer: Ashley you can come all you want, but i'm not going anywhere. Now if you don't mind I'm going back to sleep now...

Ashley: Spencer! Spencer turned off her phone rolled over and went back to sleep...


	34. You can't be serious

The next afternoon Spencer and Michelle got up and got dressed. Spencer called Deb to come and pick her up.

Michelle: So, it was um... nice having you over. And thanks again.

Spencer: No problem. I just want you to know that you can call me anytime if you ever need to talk.

Michelle: Okay. Bye.

Spencer: Bye. Spencer went outside and got in the car.

Deb: Spencer...

Spencer: How mad is she?

Deb: She hasn't come out of her room since last night.

Spencer: Great, just what I need. They pulled off and went to thier house. Spencer went inside and upstairs to her and Ashley's room. Ashley was laying on the bed looking up at the ceiling. Spencer walked over and sat next to her on the bed.

Spencer: Ashley... (Ashley didn't say anything.) Ashley look, I know you're mad at me but I had a really good reason for staying over there last night. Michelle really needed a friend last night.

Ashley: (Turning and looking at her) I hope being her friend last night was worth losing your girlfriend today. (Tears starting to form in her eyes)

Spencer: Ashley...

Ashley: Don't Spencer! You chose Michelle over me so go be with Michelle now.

Spencer: Ash baby you can't be serious.

Ashley: Actually, yeah, I am. So I uh, I already packed your things for you and Deb is going to give you a ride home.

Spencer: But I am home.

Ashley: No this was our home, and since there's no longer an us, it's my home. (Ashley turned away so that her back was facing Spencer)

Spencer: Ashley... Spencer couldn't believe that Ashley was breaking up with her but on top of that kicking her out over something so stupid. Spencer grabbed her suitcase and walked down the stairs where Deb and Kyla were waiting for her by the door.

Kyla: I'm sorry Spencer I tried to talk her out of it, but she just wouldn't budge.

Spencer: (Hugging her) It's okay. Thank you though.

Deb: You ready?

Spencer: Yeah. Hey Ky...

Kyla: Yeah?

Spencer: Do me a favor and tell her that I love her and I'm sorry if I hurt her.

Kyla: Yeah... Spencer and Deb left.

Sitting in front of the Carlin house

Deb: So... You want me to come in with you?

Spencer: No, um, gotta face my mom on my own.

Deb: Okay. I love you.

Spencer: Love you too. Spencer got out of the car and walked up to the front door and knocked. A couple seconds later the door opened.

???: Spencer!

Spencer: DAD!

Arthur: Spencer sweetie, what are you doing here?

Spencer: Me and Ashley broke up.

Arthur: Aww sweetie I'm sorry to here that. What happened?

Spencer: It's a long story dad.

Arthur: Okay well you can tell me later, come in sweetie.

Spencer: Where's mom?

Arthur: She's been working non stop since you left. You know Spencer she really does love you, and she's willing to accept you for who you are now.

Spencer: She should have been willing in the first place. Where's Glen and Clay?

Arthur: Clay is out with his new girlfriend Chelsea and Glen with a girl named Madison.

Spencer: Oh. Well I'm pretty tired so I'm just gonna go upstairs to my room and get some sleep.

Arthur: Okay sweetie. Well I'll call you down when dinner is ready.

Spencer: Okay dad. Spencer went upstairs to her room and laid down. She quickly fell asleep. A few hours later she was awakened by the sound of someone calling her name.

???: Spencer.

Spencer: Huh?

???: Get up!

Spencer: What why?

???: Get up! Spencer opened her eyes to see...

Spencer: What is it Glen!?

Glen: What are you doing here, I thought you and little gay friends moved in together!

Spencer: Shut up Glen!

Glen: I'm just saying. Didn't you ditch your own family to go be with your little girlfriend.

Spencer: No Glen. You guys ditched me. You and mom both treated me differently when you found out I was gay. So the both of you ditched me.

Glen: (Sitting down on the bed next to her) Look Spencer, you're my lil sis and I love but if you're gay then I wont get to have any neice's or newphew's and I won't get to be the best man at your wedding or have a brother-in-law. I just, I guess, I was being selfish and I'm sorry.

Spencer: Glen you can still have neice's and newphews and get to be the best man at someone's wedding not mine though. (Smiling)Maybe Clay's. And when you get married if you wife has a brother he'll be your brother-in-law.

Glen: Yeah, I guess you're right. I love ya lil sis. (Hugging her)

Spencer: Love ya too big bro.

Glen: If you tell anyone about this, I'm going to kill you, I have a reputation to uphold.

Spencer: Your secret is safe with me. Glen smiled then left the room. Spencer laid back down. A few minutes later someone else entered her room.

???: Spencer!

Spencer: CLAY! Spencer jumped off the bed and into the arms of her big brother.

Clay: Hey, what are you doing here?

Spencer: Me and Ashley kinda broke up.

Clay: Oh, what happened?

Spencer: Long story, mind if I tell you another time. Looks like I might be here for a while.

Clay: Sure. So uh, was it fun living on your own?

Spencer: I mean I guess if you call having no curfew and no parents breathing down your neck fun then yeah. (Smiling)

Clay: Yeah I bet. So dad told me come up and tell you that dinner was ready and that mom is downstairs and she was really happy when she found out that you were here so try and hear her out before you totally cut her out of your life.

Spencer: I'm not sure if I can do that. She really hurt me, and I don't know if I can forgive her for that.

Clay: Just try okay lil sis.

Spencer: I guess I can try

Clay: Okay, see ya downstairs in a sec.

Spencer: Okay. Clay left the room. Spencer went freshened up then walked downstairs into the dinning room where she saw her whole family staring at her smiling. She sat down.

Arthur: Glen would you like to say grace?

Glen: Sure dad. Everyone bowed their heads. Spencer looked confused because they had never said prayer before dinner before and even if they did Glen wouldn't have been the one saying it.

Spencer:(Thoughts: Maybe my family has changed.)

Glen: Dear GOD, thank you for this food we are about to recieve let it nourish our bodies. Thank you for another day and thank you for bringing Spencer home. (Spencer couldn't help but smile.) Amen.

Family: Amen.

Glen: Alright, lets eat! Throughout dinner Spencer didn't say a word she just looked around at her family talking about their days as if she hadn't been gone all that time. Passing the food around the table in a circular motion, each time it got to Spencer her mom would put her food on her plate for her as if she was a child but Spencer was okay with it because her mom had never been that nice to her, even before she found out that she was gay. She realized that in her absence her family grew closer and now that she was back they were complete. A complete and happy family...


	35. The talk

After dinner they played games and then watched a movie. When the movie was over Spencer realized that Glen, Clay and her dad had fallen asleep and only her and her mother were still awake. Paula looked over at Spencer and smiled. There was an akward silence before Paula broke it...

Paula: So Spencer, it's so great to have you home.

Spencer: It's good to be back home.

Paula: Not that I'm not grateful that you're here, I was just wondering what made you come back?

Spencer: Ashley and I broke up.

Paula: Oh sweetie, I'm sorry. You want to talk about it?

Spencer: Huh? Spencer was shocked that her mother was interested in her love life especially because a couple months ago she wanted nothing to do with her and Ashley.

Paula: Would you like to talk about it?

Spencer: Um... I uh... I don't know.

Paula: Okay, well lets just start by you telling me what happened.

Spencer: Well this new girl named Michelle came to our school and Deb cheated on Kyla with her then Deb decided that Kyla was the only girl for her so she ended it Michelle which totally crushed her and I felt sorry for her so I became her friend and Ashley totally went ballistic about it because she doesn't like Michelle because of the whole Deb thing but I'm all like Michelle doesn't like me Ashley so chill but Ashley wasn't hearing it. So last night Michelle was feeling really down so I decided to spend the night at her house to help cheer her up and I found out that her step father used to rape her and that made me feel even bad for her then Ashley called and was all like I'm coming to get you right now and I was all like you can come but I'm not going anywhere, so this morning when I went home she broke up with me. (Spencer said all at once barely stoping for air.)

Paula: Um... Okay, well uh. Did you tell Ashley the situation?

Spencer: She didn't give me a chance to. She didn't want to hear anything I had to say.

Paula: Well sweetie if you really love her like you say then you would make her listen and make her take you back.

Spencer: I don't know how to do that.

Paula: Yes you do. You just have to tell yourself that you won't lose her no matter what. And don't stop trying until she forgives you.

Spencer: Wow mom I...

Paula: Don't mention just go get the girl you love. Do you need a ride?

Spencer: Could I just borrow the car because I need to do this alone.

Paula: Sure sweetie.

Spencer ran over and gave her mother a hug and a kiss. She grabbed the car keys off the hook and ran out the door. Paula smiled to herself believing that she had done good. She was proud of herself and evidently so was someone else.

Athur: I'm so proud of you.

Paula: Arthur! How long have you been awake?

Arthur: Long enough. Paula walked over and kissed her husband.

Paula: Lets get these boys up to bed.

Arthur: Uh no. They are too big. Wake those knuckle heads up!

In the car

Spencer: Spencer drove as fast as she could with only one thing on her mind (Thoughts: I have to get her back, I have to)...


	36. Can she mom?

As Spencer was driving her thoughts were interrupted by the sound of her phone ringing. She looked at her caller id and it was Michelle.

Spencer: Hey Michelle, I really cant talk right...

Michelle: (Almost crying) Spencer, I really need to talk to you are you busy?

Spencer: Well I was about to... (hearing the hurt in Michelle's voice) I... nevermind whats up?

Michelle: My cousin she's kicking me out.

Spencer: What? I thought she was away?

Michelle: She came back early and when she got here she had some guy with her and she said that she didn't want me ruining her relationship.

Spencer: She didn't!

Michelle: Yeah, (starting to cry) she did.

Spencer: Michelle where are you?

Michelle: I'm standing outside of my cousins house.

Spencer: Okay, I'm coming to get you right now. Spencer turned the car around and went in the opposite direction forgeting what and who this whole trip was about. She arrived at Michelle's house 10 minutes later.

Spencer: What are you going to do?

Michelle: I don't know. I have no one else in Los Angeles.

Spencer: Okay look, you can stay at my house tonight. We'll have to talk to my mom, she could probably help you out.

Michelle:(Hugging her) Thank you Spencer.

Spencer: Don't mention it. Lets go. Spencer drove to her house. She helped Michelle carry her things inside and up to her room. A few moments after they got in the house there was a knock on Spencer's bedroom door.

Spencer: Come in.

Paula: Hey Spencer, I was just wondering how things went with (coming in the room) Ash... Oh my who might you be?

Spencer: Mom this is Michelle.

Paula: Oh, Spencer sweetie could I talk to you for a second. They went into the family room down the hall.

Paula: Sweetie I thought that you were going to make things right with Ashley and instead you bring back the reason you two are fighting in the first place back to the house.

Spencer: It's not like that mom. Her cousin kicked her out and she had no where else to go.

Paula: Well Spencer what do you plan to do let her stay here.

Spencer: Well...

Paula: Spencer!

Spencer: Mom, she doesn't have anywhere else to go. PLEASE...

Paula: Spencer, I don't know, I'll have to talk this over with your dad tomorrow.

Spencer: Can she stay here tonight?

Paula: I guess, okay.

Spencer: Thank you mom, you're the best. Spencer hugged and kissed her mother then ran back to her room.

Spencer: My mom totally said you could stay. Well jsut for tonight, but tomorrow she is totally going to talk to my dad about you staying indefinately which means yes 'cause my dad totally loves me to death!

Michelle: OMG. I totally love you and your family.

Spencer: Well duh!

Michelle: So we're like totally going to be sister's.

Spencer: I guess we are. For some reason that made Spencer feel weird and she didn't know why. (Thoughts: Why does the thought of Michelle becoming my sister feel weird? Is it because I like her? That can't be it! I love Ashley... oh crap ASHLEY!)


	37. I have a confession to make

Spencer immediately grabbed her phone and called Ashley but Ashley didn't pick up. Spencer tried again. Still no answer.

Spencer: Michelle, I'm in big trouble, I was on my way to Ashley's house when you called, she broke up with me this morning because of last night.

Michelle: OMG Spencer I am so sorry, you want me to talk to her.

Spencer: No offense but she knida hates you. Alot.

Michelle: I know but she needs to know that nothing happened and nothing ever will.

Spencer: (Without thinking) What makes you so sure... I mean um... how do... uh... um.

Michelle: Spencer are you okay?

Spencer: Uh...

Michelle: Spencer... Um... is there something you wanna say to me?

Spencer: Um no... what would... what would um... what would make you think that I had something to say to you...?

Michelle: You've been acting kind of weird lately. Especially at the movies.

Spencer: Um... no... I don't have anything to tell you. I need to go see Ashley.

Michelle: You want me to come with?

Spencer: NO! I mean no, it's cool.

Michelle: (Kinda sad and confused at why Spencer was treating her that way) Okay, well, I hope everything works out.

Spencer: Yeah me too. Spencer left the room. She ran out to the car and just sat there thinking to herself.

Spencer: (Thoughts: What the hell is wrong with me, I wanna be with Ashley badly but all I keep thinking about is kissing Michelle. What am I going to do?) Spencer took out her phone and called Deb.

Spencer: Hey can you meet me at the beach?

Deb: Spencer, it's one in the morning. What are you still doing up?

Spencer: It's a long story. Please DEBBIE! Please!

Deb: Quit your begging I'm coming.

Spencer: Thank you, you're like the bestest friend ever.

Deb: Duh!

Spencer: Hey is Ashley up?

Deb: Yeah I think so why?

Spencer: No reason. (Thoughts: she really doesn't want to talk to me)

Deb: I gotta go Spence. Gotta put some clothes on i'll see you soon.

Spencer: Kay. They hung up the phone. Spencer drove to the beach and waited for Deb to arrive. Deb got there about 15 minutes later.

Deb: (Getting out of her car) So what's the big emergency where you had to call me and wake me out of my sleep?

Spencer: Ashley.

Deb: Spencer just come over and talk to her and really let her know that you don't have feelings for Michelle.

Spencer:...

Deb: OMG Spencer you don't do you?...

Spencer:...

Deb: SPENCER!

Spencer: I know, I know, it's so stupid. I should be trying to fix things with Ashley not letting Michelle stay at my house.

Deb: Letting her do WHAT?

Spencer: Her cousin kicked her out and she had nowhere else to go.

Deb: SPENCER! She's the whole reason you and Ashley broke up in the first place!

Spencer: I know but...

Deb: See I told you this would happen. She's evil I tell ya, evil. She put a spell on you to make you want her.

Spencer: Deb, shut up that's ridiculous.

Deb: How else do you explain it.

Spencer: Michelle is a very pretty girl and she's extremely nice maybe that's why i'm attracted to her.

Deb: That's what she wants you to think.

Spencer: Okay, not helping!

Deb: What do you want me to say Spencer?! That everything is going to be okay, that if you just give it some time Ashley will come around?! Well I can't because I know that you won't be willing to give up the one thing that's standing in between you and Ashley.

Spencer: And what is that?

Deb: Your friendship to Michelle.

Spencer:...

Deb: That's what I thought. Look Spence, I'm your bestfriend and I love you to death but sometimes I really don't understand you. You should take a really long hard look at yourself then ask yourself who you REALLY want to be with. Ashley who's been there through the good and the bad times, or Michelle, who you just met like a week ago. Do you really even know her. I gotta go so call me tomorrow.

Spencer: Okay. Deb got in the car and left. Spencer walked down the beach and sat down she had a big decision to make and she had no idea what she was going to do.

When Spencer got home she still had no idea what she was going to do but she knew that she wanted Ashley in her life even if it was just as a friend. She walked in her room to find Michelle in her bed sleep. She decided that it would be best if she slept downstairs. The next morning she awoke and went upstairs to her room Michelle was still asleep so she was very quiet not to wake her.

Paula: (Walking into Spencer's room) Spencer sweetie...

Spencer: Yes mom.

Paula: We're all going to church would you and Michelle like to go.

Spencer: She's still asleep.

Paula: Oh, okay. Well we will talk about that thing with your father when we get back okay?

Spencer: Okay mom. Paula left.

Michelle: Spencer...

Spencer: Oh sorry Michelle did we wake you.

Michelle: It's okay, i needed to get up anyway.

Spencer: Well then do you want to go to church with my family?

Michelle: I would love to but not today, I wanna talk to you.

Spencer: Okay... About what?

Michelle: Spencer, I know there's something going on with you.

Spencer: What do you mean?

Michelle: Spencer I have a confession.

Spencer: (little confused but also a little scared about what she was going to say) Okay...

Michelle: I um... I... well... I like you too. Spencer's heart stopped Michelle had just said the exact words that Spencer didn't want to hear, she thought that since Michelle said that nothing was going to happen between them it would make her decision a little easier but now that she knows that Michelle has feelings for her she really has no clue what she is going to do.

Spencer: Michelle...

Michelle: I know I said that nothing was going to happen between us and may still wont but I just thought you should know.

Spencer: I can't do this... Spencer walked out the room.

Michelle: Spencer wait! (Following her)

Spencer: Michelle please.

Michelle: What did I do?

Spencer: You got feelings for me!

Michelle: But I thought you...

Spencer: I do! And thats the problem. I'm so confused right now. I need some time alone.

Michelle: Okay. Spencer left she got in the car and drove she didn't know where she was going she didn't have a destination she just drove to clear her mind and after an hour of driving she realized that she had ended up at her old house. (Her Ashley, Kyla, and Deb's house) She was hesitant on whether she should go inside and talk to Ashley. She decided that she should. She got out the car and went up to the door and knocked. Kyla answered.

Kyla: SPENCER!

Spencer: Hey Ky. Is Ashley here?

Kyla: That's all I get? I haven't seen you in 2 days and all i get is a hey Ky is Ashley here. Spencer smiled and gave Kyla a hug.

Spencer: Now... Is Ashley here?

Kyla: Yeah she's still up in her room. She hasnt come out since friday. You guys should really get back together man, it sucks around here without you.

Spencer: Okay, I'll let Ashley know that. Spencer walked up the stairs to what used to be her and Ashley's room. She didn't knock in fear that Ashley would say who is it, and then wouldn't let her in once she found out who it was. So she just walked in.

Spencer: (Opening the door) Ashley...


	38. Bravest or Dumbest?

Spencer: (Opening the door) Ashley….

Ashley was lying on her bed sleeping.. Spencer walked over, got a chair, and sat down beside her, so she wouldn't wake her.

Spencer: (thoughts) She is soo beautiful when she sleeps. She looks as if shes been crying. Should I wake her?. Oh man, I think I have to wake her and tell her how I feel, otherwise, I don't think I ever will.

Spencer: (Shking her) Ashley... Ashley...

Ashley: Spencer?

Spencer: Yeah, Ash, it's me.

Ashley: What are you doing here?

Spencer: I wanted to come and talk to you about something.

Ashley: What? Are you coming to tell me that you're with Michelle now? Well, congratulations...

Spencer: NO Ash! I came here to tell you that theres nothing going on between me and Michelle. I love you and only you.

Ashley: Sure. Just get out and spend the night with your girlfriend again!

Spencer: Fine, it looks like you obviously don't want me back, so I'm going to go. God Ash!

Spencer runs out of the house with tears in her eyes.

Ashley: (thoughts) Damnit, what have I done now? This is so stupid! Spencer has never done anything to make me not trust her. But Michelle she's like a virus she's taking over everyone. Not my Spencer! I have to get her back!

For the first time in days, Ashley got off her bed and jumped in her car and drove to Spencer's house.

Meanwhile, Spencer rushed into her house still crying from what happened at Ashley's.

Michelle: Spencer, what's wrong.

Spencer: (while crying) I told her... (sob)... that there was...(sob)... nothing going on between us...(sniffle)... but she didn't...(sob)... believe me... and told me to leave.

Michelle: aww, Spence. She then gave Spencer a comforting hug, then they pulled away and Michelle wiped away some of the tears off Spencer's cheek. Then Michelle leaned in and kissed her.

Spencer: (Pulling away) wait Michelle, I'm sorry, I can't. Ashley...

Michelle: You just said yourself that she told you to get out when you tried to get her back so maybe that means she doesn't want you back.

Spencer: (Thinking about what Michelle was saying.) You know what maybe you're right, I've tried so many times to tell her how things really were with us but she didn't want to listen, so maybe we just aren't meant to be. I can't keep doing this whole break up and get back together thing with her. I' m tired of it. Maybe I should just move on...

Michelle: Uh, Spence, you might want to turn around.

Spencer: Huh? Spencer turned around to see Ashley standing behind her. Almost in tears.

Spencer: Ashley!

Ashley: Spencer I'm sorry, I don't know what came over me.

Michelle: Ashley maybe you should just go.

Ashley: What?!?!

Michelle: Like how many times do you have to hurt Spencer to get it! She loves you and only you.

Ashley: Michelle maybe you should just back down.

Michelle: No!

Spencer: Michelle!

Michelle: What Spencer? When are you going to stop letting her hurt you and take up for yourself?!

Spencer: Michelle please!

Michelle: You won't do it so some one has to! Ashley you should leave!

Ashley: Michelle this is between me and Spencer!

Michelle: No, it's not.

Spencer: MICHELLE!

Ashley: Come on Spencer lets go somewhere and talk. And you should really re-think hanging out with her. (Grabbing her)

Spencer: (Snatching away) No, you broke up with me remember, you no longer have a say so in what I do or where I go or who I hang out with!

Ashley: Spencer!

Spencer: Ashley maybe you should just leave.

Ashley: Spencer, I came here to tell you that I was sorry and I wanted you back.

Spencer: Well it's too late Ashley. I'm tired of this, I'm tired of this pain you cause me all the time. Ashley I love you but I just can't deal with this anymore. I'm sorry.

Ashley: Spencer!... Why did you come over my house then.

Spencer: To tell you that there was nothing going on with me and Michelle, I was just being a friend. But now, I don't know.

Ashley: What is that supposed to mean?!

Spencer: Figure it out Ashley!

Ashley:...

Spencer: Ashley, I think you should leave.

Ashley: If thats what you want.

Spencer: (Crying, Knowing that it wasn't what she really wanted) Yeah.

Michelle: (Smiling) You heard her

Spencer: Michelle!

Ashley: Okay. Ashley left. Spencer sat down on the bed thinking about what just happened. A few hours ago getting Ashley back was all that she had on her mind but now she didnt't know if she had just done the bravest thing she ever did in her life or the dumbest...


	39. Love conquers all

It had been a few hours and Spencer was still sitting on her bed. She hadn't said a word since Ashley left.

Michelle: Spencer...

Spencer:...

Michelle: Spencer please say something.

Spencer: Michelle... I just need to be alone okay.

Michelle: Spencer!...

Spencer: Michelle please!

Michelle: Okay. Michelle got up from the bed and left the room. Spencer just sat there. She felt the tears starting to build up in her eyes and after a few moments of trying to hold them in she realized she couldn't anymore and so she cried she cried for about an hour before her mom came upstairs.

Paula: Spencer sweetie, (Walking over and sitting down next to her) what's wrong?

Spencer: Me and Ashley might be done for good...

Paula: Aww sweetie did she call you and end it?

Spencer: Actually no, I did. I went over to see her but she told me to get out so I did, then I came back here to tell Michelle what happened and Ashley showed up and I ended it. I'm such an idiot.

Paula: No you're not sweetie you were just hurt and you said some things that you didn't mean. Just call Ashley and tell her that.

Spencer: I can't mom. I can't keep playing this game with Ashley. This I hate you I love you, we can't be together, I can't live without thing that we do. I'm just tired of it. Maybe we are better off as just friends.

Paula: Spencer sweetie relationships are hard, you have bad times, but they are always followed by good. You shouldn't give up on what you and Ashley have just like that, because I've never met two people that are more in love than you and Ashley and if you just give up on that love over a couple fights then true love will be lost and we all know what they say about true love.

Spencer: No, but i'm sure you're going to tell me.

Paula: Sweetie, true love conquers all. Now call Ashley and tell her how you truely feel. Dinner will be in a few.

Spencer: Okay. And mom...

Paula: Yes sweetie...

Spencer: Thanks... Paula smiled and left the room. Spencer sat for a second and thought about what her mom said. She decided that her mom was right so she picked up her phone and called Ashley. It went straight to the voicemail.

Spencer: (Thoughts: Maybe I should just go over there and surprise her) Spencer got up and ran downstairs.

Spencer: Mom I'm going over to Ashley's for a little while, I'll be home in time for dinner.

Paula: Okay sweetie. Spencer left and went to Ashley's.

Spencer: (walking in the door) Ashley!

Deb: Hey Spence, Ash isn't here she left awhile ago she said she was going to your house.

Spencer: She left my house hours ago.

Deb: Well she hasn't come back here. Maybe she went to the beach or something.

Spencer: Mind coming with me, I really need to talk to her.

Deb: Sure let me just tell Kyla. They drove to the beach they searched for Ashley but they couldn't find her. They went back to the house.

Deb: Maybe she just went somewhere to clear her mind. Just stay here til she gets back.

Spencer: Okay. Spencer stayed there for about 3 hours waiting for Ashley but Ashley didn't show up. Spencer's phone rung hoping it was Ashley she answered it in a hurry.

Spencer: Hello, Ashley!

???: Spencer... Sweetie are you sitting down?

Spencer: Why mom what is it?

Paula: Spencer, um... I don't know how to say this but...


	40. This cannot be happening

Spencer: Mom, you're freaking me out! What is it?

Paula: Sweetie, Ashley was brought in a couple hours ago.

Spencer: What?! What happened?

Paula: They found her car in the river, Spencer, the police are saying that... (she stopped)

Spencer: What?!

Paula: They said she went off the bridge, they say that they didn't find any brake tracks...

Spencer: No! Noooo mom, she wouldn't... Ashley wouldn't do that!

Paula: Sweetie, I found it hard to believe to but...

Spencer: NO! (Starting to cry) She wouldn't do that mom. She wouldn't!

Paula: Spencer...

Spencer: No... Don't tell me mom, please, don't.

Paula: Spencer she's in a comma.

Spencer: No...

Paula: She's in the intensive care unit room 409, can Deb or Kyla bring you up here cause you shouldn't be driving.

Spencer: Okay... Spencer told Deb and Kyla what happened, barely able to get the words out from all the crying she was doing. They all rushed to the hospital. The first person Spencer saw was her mom.

Spencer: MOM! (Hugging her mother tightly)

Paula: Come on sweetie i'll take you all to her room. Paula escorted them to Ashley's room. It hurt Spencer so badly to see Ashley that way. It took all her strength not to break down right then and there. Spencer went and sat down on the bed next Ashley and took her hand in her and laced their fingers. Paula whispered to Deb and Kyla that they should give them some privacy. They all left the room. Spencer tried to hold it in but seeing Ashley that way made her so sad she had to let the tears out. She laid her head down on Ashley's shoulder and cried. She then decided that if she was ever going to tell Ashley how she truely felt this would be the best time. Even though Ashley was in a comma she knew deep down that Ashley could hear her. So she started.

Spencer: Ashley...

Spencer: Ashley, I don't know if you can hear me right now or not but I really need to tell you this and If I loo... (Starting to cry) If you don't come back to me and I don't tell you this then... I just have to tell you this... We've been through soo much together, I love you soo much. I knew that I loved you the first day I met, I know you don't believe in love at first sight but I really did fall really hard for you the first moment I laid I on you. You know I wasn't even going to go to class because I was so terrified of meeting new people, but you, you were okay, you weren't scary at all. You made me feel so comfortable and I think thats why I fell for you so hard. Your beautiful smile, your gorgeous eyes, everything about you is breath taking. You can't go Ashley, please, I can't live without you in my life, If theres no you, theres no me. I'm sorry for the whole Michelle thing but she never came before you Ashley, you just took it that way. I don't love her I love you, she is just a friend who was in need. Her stepfather used to molest her and her cousin kicked her out and her mom, her mom just... lets just say her mom wasn't a very good mom, and she just needed a friend. You have to believe me. I love you and only you. You are my everyhting. So you have to come back to me. Please... In that moment the steady jumps in the line of Ashley's heart monitor turned into a straight line. Spencer screamed for help. The doctors and nurses came runing into the room. Paula saw how scared Spencer was and decided that she shouldn't be in there to see that. They took out the paddles.

Doctor: Charge to 200. Nothing. Charge to 250. Nothing. Spencer sat outside of Ashley's room waiting anxiously. About 15 minutes later all the doctors and nurses came out of Ashley's room. The last to come out was Paula. And the look on her face explained everything...

Spencer: NO!...


	41. Suicide?

Spencer fell to the floor crying.

Spencer: No... MOM, Please no.

Paula: (Picking her up) Spencer sweetie she's not gone, but it doesn't look good. She has to have a heart transplant. I'm going to do the best I can to get her at the top of the list but I can't promise anything.

Spencer: Mom, please you have to help her, I can't loose her.

Paula: I know sweetie. You should go home and get some sleep.

Spencer: I can't, I can't leave her.

Paula: Okay sweetie I understand. Oh and Spencer um... the police, they found this on the scence(taking a peice of papaer out of her pocket) it's for you.

Spencer: What is it?

Paula: You should just read it. I'm going to go and see what I can do about that list.

Spencer: Okay. Thank you mom.

Paula: No problem sweetie. Spencer sat down in the chair opened the letter and began to read.

Dear Spencer,

I am so sorry for ever hurting you, I don't know why I did it I swear I didn't mean to. I would never want to hurt you, you're my everything, and my everything is you. You mean so much to me but nomatter how hard I try not to I always end up hurting you, I don't want to hurt you anymore. (Spencer began to cry) You remember when you first told me that you liked me and I told you that the person I was when I was around you wasn't me, well I'm so glad that I met you and you changed me into that person. You showed me what true love was and I thank you so much for that, but now its time for me to go. I have to do this so I won't hurt you anymore, you deserve happiness and I just don't think I can give it to you. If I'm in your life you will forever be miserable, because I know that nomatter what I do to you you're gonna always love me, and because I know that all I'm going to do is hurt you and I don't want to be that person. Remember I'll always love you.

Love Always, Ashley.

Spencer couldn't believe it Ashley really did try to kill herself.

Spencer: (Thoughts: I can't beleive her, trying to leave me. What was she thinking! Doing this wouldn't make things better, I wouldn't know what to do if I lost her.) For some reason Spencer found herself getting angry, she didn't know whether it was at Ashley or just at what she did. Either way all she wanted was to have Ashley back. (Thoughts: Wait. Ashley's dad is Raife Davies, he must have people in high places) Spencer went down the hall to the waiting room to find Ky and Deb.

Spencer: Ky.

Kyla: How is she?

Spencer: She needs a heart transplant.

Ky: OMG.

Spencer: What's your dads number?

Ky: Why?

Spencer: Just trust me. Kyla took out her phone and gave Spencer the number.

Spencer: Thank you.

Ky: You're not going to tell me what you need my dad's number for?

Spencer: Don't have time to explain right now. Spencer ran out of the waiting room to make the call. About an hour or so later she got the phone call she had been waiting for.

Raife: It's done.

Spencer: Thank you so much!

Raife: That's my baby girl you're talking about remember. Tell Kyla that I will be flying in tonight.

Spencer: Okay. They hung up. Spencer ran to find her mother but to her surprise her mother was already looking for her.

Spencer: Mom, guess what...

Paula: Ashley is number 1 on the heart transplant list. Now all they have to do is find a donor.

Spencer: (Has a thought of what it would be like without Ashley and starts to cry) Mom... Tell me everything will be okay, that Ashley's going to pull though this.

Paula: Sweetie, I can't tell...

Spencer: I know mom, just tell me though please, I just need to hear it.

Paula: Everything's going to be okay sweetie, Ashley is a fighter, she'll make it through this. Spencer cried in her mothers arms for almost an hour before finally falling asleep. Her entire family was in the waiting room along with Deb and Kyla. Raife showed up a few hours later. They all waited anxiously for the doctor to walk in and tell them that they found a donor but that didn't happen. The next morning Spencer awoke in her mother's office. She walked down the hall to Ashley's room she opened the door but Ashley wasn't there. Thinking that they found a donor, she ran down the hall to the waiting room only to find everyone in tears.

Spencer: What's wrong with everyone? Ashley's not in her room so they must have found a donor.

Deb: (Walking over to Spencer) No sweetie they didn't... Ashley... Spence, Ashley died at about 8 this morning. Her heart stopped and they couldn't get it back pumpming again. I'm so sorry Spencer.

Spencer: (falling to the floor) No... No... She's not, no... you're lying, she's getting a new heart, she's not gone, no...

Deb: I'm sorry Spencer.

???: Spencer! Spencer!

Spencer: Huh?

Paula: you were yelling sweetie. Were you having a bad dream?

Spencer: I dreamed that Ashley died.

Paula: Aww sweetie, its just a dream. As a matter of fact I came here to give you some good news... They found a donor this morning they are prepping Ashley for surgery as we speak.

Spencer: (Jumping up and hugging her mother) OMG, Mom!

Paula: Would you like to see her before she goes into surgery?

Spencer: Yes. (Spencer was jumping with joy on the inside but she knew that there was still a possibility of loosing Ashley during surgery and even after so she wanted to make sure that Ashley wasn't going anywhere before she gave a sigh of relief...

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Just to let everyone know this story on has about 3 more chapters sorry!


	42. The Transplant

Paula took Spencer to the operating room where Ashley was. Spencer was so happy to see Ashley even though Ashley still wasn't awake Spencer was just glad to see her face.

Spencer: (Talking to an unconcious Ashley) Baby I know that you can hear me, (Grabbing her hand) so what I need for you to do is pull through this because I can not go on if you are not here with me so please come back to me.

Paula: Okay sweetie, we have to go now, but you can watch from the other side of the glass. Paula and Spencer left the room and went on the other side of the glass to watch.

Spencer: Mom...

Paula: Yes sweetie?

Spencer: (Tears in her eyes) If Ashley dies, I think I will too...

Paula: (wrapping her arms around her daughter) Aww sweetie, I know, I know.

Spencer and Paula watched through the glass as Ashley got her heart transplant.

About an hour into the surgery everyone walked into the room where Spencer and Paula was. Kyla, Deb, Arthur, Glen, Clay, Chelsea, and Raife.

Spencer: Hey, where were you guys?

Deb: We wanted to give you some time alone with Ashley.

Spencer: (Smiling) Thanks guys.

Kyla: So how is it going?

Spencer: They're almost done so we'll find out soon. Another half hour later and they were done with the surgery now they just had to wait and see if Ashley's body would accept it. A minute passed and it still wasn't beating. Another minute... The doctor looked at everyone through the glass as if it was becoming hopeless. Another minute passed still no heart beat.

Spencer: (whispering under her breath) Come on Ashley, you can do it, come on, please. And it that moment Ashley's new heart began to beat. The doctor looked in the room where everyone was but this time he gave a thumbs up. Everyone became filled with joy, Spencer especially, she was so happy that she didn't know what to do. She just began to cry but this time it was tears of joy. They closed Ashley up then took her to recovery. Everyone decided that once again it would be best to give Spencer a little time with Ashley before they all rushed in there. Spencer sat down in the chair next to Ashley's bed.

Spencer: (Grabbing her hand) Hey baby, so... you pulled through for me. I don't know what I would have done if I would have lost you. (Laying her head on Ashley's chest) I'm so glad you are here and I never want to fight again, I just want for us to be together forever. I want to spend the rest of my life with you.

???: ( In a whisper) I want that too...

Spencer: Ashley... (looking up at Ashley's face seeing her eyes were open and she was smiling) Ashley! (Hugging her)

Ashley: Ow, Ow.

Spencer: (Realizing that Ashley had just had surgery) Oh I'm Sorry baby.

Ashley: It's okay, this is good pain.

Spencer: Don't you ever do that to me again! I thought I lost you. Ashley why would you...

Ashley: I thought I'd lost you...

Spencer: Baby, you could never loose me.

Ashley: But you...

Spencer: Let's not do this okay, I just want you to get better and come back to me okay. The past is the past, it doesn't matter anymore. Ashley let out a small smile.

Ashley: Deal. They talked for 30 more minutes before everyone came in the room and to their surprise Ashley was awake. They all talked and laughed and joked. Raife told stories about Ashley and Kyla when they were younger. And even though they didn't know this they met once when they were around 3. After awhile the nurse came in and told them visiting hours were over and Ashley needed her rest. Puala insisted that Spencer stayed which surprised Ashley because she thought Paula didn't like her. Everyone told Ashley goodnight and that they would be waiting in the waiting room until the morning.

Ashley: Hey Spence what's up with your mom?

Spencer: (Smiling because she knew this was coming) She's okay with us now.

Ashley: Really?!

Spencer: Yeah, she totally is a great mom now!

Ashley: OMG, that's awesome!

Spencer: I know, but you should really get some rest.

Ashley: I've been asleep for the last two days, I'm all slept out. Come here. (Patting the spot next to her on the bed) I just want to lay here and hold you.

Spencer: Are you sure? I don't want to hurt you.

Ashley: Spencer, we're just holding eachother (Smiling) What were you thinking?

Spencer: (Smiling) Nothing. Spencer went and laid down on the bed to Ashley and after awhile of cuddling Spencer fell asleep and eventually so did Ashley...


	43. Fighting and Lots of Making up!

When they awoke everyone was standing over them staring at them.

Everyone: Good to have you back Ash.

Spencer: how long have all of you been standing there?

Paula: Not long. Ashley how are you feeling?

Ashley: My head hurts a little but other than that okay. Just as Ashley was finishing her sentence someone walked in the room.

Ashley: DADDY!

Raife: Hey sweetie. (hugging her)

Ashley: Daddy you came!

Raife: Ofcourse I did, you're my little girl, and I love you.

Ashley: I'm so happy that you're here.

Raife: Likewise kiddo.

Ashley: So Ms. C, when can I go home?

Paula: Well I wasn't your treating physician so I'm not sure but it seems that you are making a great recovery so it should be soon.

Ashley: Great! Because I can't wait to get out of here so I can spend time with Spencer.

Paula: (Smiling) Okay, I'll go talk to your doctor.

Ashley: Thankyou. So Spence when are you moving back in with us?

Deb&Kyla: YAY!

Deb: OMG, we have missed you so much!

Kyla: Yes, Really! Please say soon.

Ashley: Aww they are only saying that because ever since you moved out I've been moping around the house.

Kyla: Yeah she really has and it's very annoying.

Spencer: Um... Well Ashley, I kinda like living back at home, and plus Michelle lives...

Ashley: (cutting her off) Michelle! Spencer I thought we agreed that you wouldn't hang out with her...

Spencer: No, you said that I couldn't and I told you that you had no say in who I can and can't hang around.

Arthur: Umm... we're going to wait outside. Come on(to everyone) Spencer and Ashley paid no attention to his comment though, they were too wrapped up in their conversation.

Ashley: Spencer, what is so good about this girl.

Spencer: Ashley, you never even gave her a chance, she's having a really hard time and she really needs someone in her life that she can count on.

Ashley: Why do you always have to be that person to everyone but me.

Spencer: I'm going to forgot that you just said that because I know that you are under alot of stress and on medication.

Ashley: Whatever.

Spencer: Ashley, please. I love you and only you okay. You have absolutely nothing to worry about. Don't you trust me?

Ashley: I...

Spencer: Baby, have I ever done anything to make you not trust me even a little.

Ashley: No...

Spencer: Then what's the problem?

Ashley: It's not about me not trusting you Spencer, It's about me not trusting Michelle. You saw what she did to Deb and Kyla.

Spencer: It takes wto people to kiss and anyway Deb and Kyla are better than ever because of that so I say that Michelle did them a favor. (Ashley smiled at Spencer comment.) Ashley baby can we just move past this please, I don't want to fight with you. (Pouting her lips and making puppy eyes)

Ashley: Okay. (Playfully rolling her eyes)

Spencer: (Hugging her) Thankyou.

Paula: (walking in the room) Arthur told me you two were having it out but I see you've made up.

Spencer: We sure have (Smiling at Ashley)

Paula: Good. Well Ashley I spoke to your doctor and he said that he has to keep you here until the end of the week to make sure your body doesn't reject your new heart.

Ashley: Aww crap!

Spencer: It's okay, i'll stay here with you.

Paula: Uh, No!

Spencer: But mom!

Paula: I let you miss school today Spencer but you have to go tomorrow. I could bring you up here after school.

Spencer: But MOM!

Paula: I'm not debating this with you Spencer.

Ashley: Spencer your mom is right... Spencer cut her eyes at Ashley.

Ashley: What? I'm just saying, you should go to school. You can see me when you get out.

Spencer: Oh alright. Fine. I'll go to school.

Paula: Spencer we have go.

Spencer: Okay just let me talk to Ashley for sec.

Paula: K, be quick though, I have to get dinner started.

Spencer: K. (Paula leaves.)

Ashley: So what's up?

Spencer: Nothing I just wanted to do this... Spencer leans in and kisses Ashley hard. They began to kiss harder and harder.

Ashley: (Breathing heavily) Spencer we can't.

Spencer: (Breathing heavy) Shut up! Spencer gets on top of Ashley never breaking their kiss.

Ashley: Spencer kiss we kiss can't.

Spencer: Ashley, I haven't had sex in about 4 days. Now shut up! Spencer takes off her shirt and throws it on the floor.

Ashley: Spencer what about your mom?

Spencer: OMG Ashley, let me worry about that.

Ashley: You are aware that I just had heart surgery...

Spencer: You don't have to do anything but lay there.

Ashley: Wow Spencer when did you...

Spencer: 4 days away from you has made me this way. Spencer lifted up the covers and got under them. She kissed Ashley's neck down to her chest where the bandge was, making sure to be extra careful not to tear the stitches, down to her stomach, then down to her privates.. Ashley moaned in pleasure.

Ashley: Omg... Spencer... wait... omg, where did you learn that! Ashley began to moan louder.

Spencer: Ashley... shhh... or someone will here you.

Ashley: Well stop doing that thing you're doing...

Spencer: Shut up! Spencer continued. Ashley tried to muffle her moans with her pillow but Spencer was incredible... They were two busy doing you know what to notice that someone had come in the room.

???: (clearing their throat) excuse me... Ashley took the pillow from over her face only to see her dad staring at them smiling.

Ashley: OMG, DAD! Spencer's head shot up from underneath the covers.

Spencer: OMG!

Raife: Well I came in her to tell you that I was going to head out and go to my hotel and that I would see you tomorrow but I guess you're a little busy so i'll just...

Ashley: No dad its okay Spencer was just leaving...

Spencer: But I wasn't fini...

Ashley: Yes! You were, now go...

Spencer: Fine, I should be going anyway, it was nice meeting you Raife.

Raife: Oh the pleasure was all mines.

Spencer: See you tomorrow Ashley.

Ashley: Okay. (Spencer leaves)

Raife: Wow, so uh...

Ashley: OMG... I am so embarrassed.

Raife: oh don't be sweetie, nothing to be embarrassed for. So thats Spencer. She's a looker.

Ashley: Yeah, she's gorgeous, isn't she...

Raife: Sweetie, I know your mother doesn't really like your lifestyle and she doesn't approve but I want you to know that you are my daughter and I'm going to love you nomatter what or who you choose to be with. And I can see Spencer is a good girl. Good at alot of things i presume.

Ashley: DAD!

Raife: What? I'm just saying you were very loud sweetie, I think the entire hospital might have heard you.

Ashley: DAD!

Raife: Okay, Okay. Well I have to get going but I'll be back tomorrow and spend some time with you before my plane leaves. I love you sweetie. (Hugging her)

Ashley: I love you too dad.

Raife: Okay, I'll see you tomorrow sweetie.

Ashley: Bye. (Raife leaves) Kyla and Deb come in.

Kyla&Deb: Hey.

Ashley: Hey guys.

Kyla: So you and Spencer made up from what I heard.

Ashley: Really? Was I that loud.

Kyla: Um... I just saw Spencer in the hall, what are you talking about?

Ashley: Oh, nothing...

Deb: hahaha I think I know...

Kyla: Anywayz we were just coming in to say bye but we'll be back after school tomorrow okay?

Ashley: Works for me.

Kyla: Okay, well bye.

Deb: Bye.

Ashley: Bye guys. (Deb & Kyla leave) Ashley lays back on the bed staring at the ceiling she was happy that her and Spencer fixed things and were back together. She didn't know what she was doing when she tried to commit suicide. She knew that even in her after life she couldn't live without Spencer. She decided that Spencer was her one and only. She couldn't wait to get out of the hospital because she was going to let Spencer know that she meant the world to her and that she couldn't live without her and she had just the plan...


	44. The Plan

The next morning Spencer got up and went to school but all day all she could think about was going to see Ashley. Finally the bell rang and school was over. Spencer ran outside looking for her mother she spotted her, she ran to the car and begged her mother to hurry.

Paula: Spencer sweetie, calm down Ashley isn't going anywhere.

Spencer: I know mom I just miss her.

Paula: okay, okay. Paula drove to the hospital. Spencer jumped out of the car and ran in. She ran to Ashley's room to find Raife there.

Raife: Oh hey Spencer, I was just leaving.

Ashley: OK. Bye dad. Remember the plan okay?

Raife: I got it, I got it. I'll see you on Saturday.

Ashley: Ok.

Spencer: Bye.

Raife: Bye. (Raife leaves)

Spencer: What were you two just talking about. (Walking over and kissing her on the forehead)

Ashley: Nothing. (Avoiding) So how was school?

Spencer: Miserable, I was missing you all day.

Ashley: Aww, I missed you too baby. So um, where's Michelle?

Spencer: She rode home with Glen. She wanted to come but I told her that I thought it would be best if she didn't at least for right now.

Ashley: Spencer...

Spencer: It's okay Ashley. Everything is good. So about yesterday... (smiling)

Ashley: I know, I know! I was loud, believe me my dad told me all about it.

Spencer: So did mines.

Ashley: OMG Spencer! (Laughing) What did he say?

Spencer: You don't want to know. So anyway how are you feeling?

Ashley: Like I wish everyone would stop asking me that.

Spencer: Well what do you expect Ashley, you have people that care about you.

Ashley: (Playfully) Really... because I didn't know that.

Spencer: (jokingly) Shut up!

Ashley: When are you moving back in Spencer?

Spencer: Ashley...

Ashley: I know but, I would really like to have my girlfriend staying with me in our bed at our house.

Spencer: (Not thinking) Last you said it was your bed and your house... I'm sorry, I didn't mean...

Ashley: No, I"m sorry. Spencer you will never have to worry about that again because I'm never letting you go ever again.

Spencer: I'm glad to hear that. I love you Ashley.

Ashley: You have no idea! So um... What are you doing Saturday?

Spencer: I thought you were hanging out with your dad Saturday.

Ashley: Oh um... (trying to think of a lie) that's going to be early in the day like 10 you want to do something after that?

Spencer: Ashley shouldn't you take an easy when you get out?

Ashley: Spencer yes or no? We can stay in and watch a movie or something.

Spencer: Okay, I guess.

Ashley: Great. So where is Kyla and Deb?

Spencer: I have no clue, are they supposed to be coming up here?

Ashley: Yeah, and need to talk to them. (Without thinking)They are really important for my plan to wo...

Spencer: What plan?

Ashley: Oh um... uh... just um something i'm planning for my dad thats all.

Spencer: Oh. Can I help with anything?

Ashley: No, everything is pretty much covered.

Spencer: Oh okay. So what is the plan?

Ashley: Oh just something to show him how much I really love and care about him.

Spencer: Aww Ash that's sweet.

Ashley: Yeah, I guess. So how long can you stay?

Spencer: Not long, my mom is coming back to pick me up in about half an hour.

Ashley: Oh, plenty of time...

Spencer: For what?... Spencer walks over to Ashley and kisses her intensely.

Ashley: Spencer...

Spencer: Yeah?

Ashley: I love you...

Spencer: I love you too, now shut up and kiss me. Spencer took off her shirt and got on top of Ashely.

Spencer: No loud screaming this time. (Kissing down from the neck)

Ashley: (Pulling her head back up) Well then don't do this.

Spencer: What! You've gotten me started so I'm going to finish it. Spencer starts to go down on Ashley, Ashley tried once agian to muffle her screams and moans with the pillow but Spencer was just way too good!

Ashley: OMG Spencer! What have you been doing taking a class on this?!?! Ashley moaned louder and louder.

Spencer: Ashley!

Ashley: What! I cant help it.

Spencer: You want me to stop? (Ashley didn't say anything she just gave Spencer a look...) Well then tone it down. Spencer went back under the covers. Ashley thought she heard something so she took the pillow off her face to see that someone was coming into the room.

Ashley: Spencer someone is coming. Spencer tried to hurry and get up but she couldn't move fast enough.

???: OMG, wow, we are so sorry!

Ashley: WOW thanks alot Ky!

Kyla: We are so so sorry, you want us to come back?

Ashley: No, you've officially ruined the moment.

Deb: We sorry, we didn't...

Spencer: It's okay, My mom is probably outside waiting for me anyway. I'll see you tomorrow baby. (kissing her)

Ashley: Okay.

Spencer: See you two at school.

Deb: (Smiling) Okay.

Kyla: Bye. (Spencer leaves)

Ashley: OMG, what the hell happened to that girl!?

Deb: What do you mean?

Ashley: She is SO much better in bed now!

Kyla: Maybe she's had practice... (Deb looked at Kyla like you did not just say that.) OH! Ashley.. I didn't mean...

Ashley: I know what you meant. It's fine.

Deb: (hitting Kyla in the arm) Nice going.

Kyla: Sorry.

Ashley: So hey what are you two doing on Saturday?

Kyla: Nothing why?

Ashley: I wanted to do something REALLY special for Spencer.

Kyla: Something like what?

Ashley: Well...


	45. Miss Davies awaits

Ashley: So are you guys in? (I skipped the details because I don't want you guys to know yet)

Kyla: Definately.

Deb: Spencer is going to love this.

Ashley: I know. She deserves this.

Kyla: Okay so um, we have to go but uh, well see you tomorrow after school ok?

Ashley: Okay. Bye guys, and thanks for helping me out.

Kyla: Sure no problem.

Deb: Yeah, no problem. Okay bye.

Ashley: Bye... Oh, Ky, one more favor?

Kyla: Whats up?

Ashley: Can I borrow your phone, I have to make some phone calls for Saturday.

Kyla: Yeah sure no problem, the only person I want to talk to lives with me anyway... (Looking at Deb and smiling)

Ashley: (Sarcastically) Isn't that cute. Just give me the phone. (Kyla hands Ashley the phone.) Tomorrow. Bye.

Kyla&Deb: Bye. (They leave) Ashley gets busy making the phone calls that she needed to, to make sure that Saturday was perfect.

(I'm going to skip to Saturday. Ashley is out of the hospital)

Ashley: So is everything ready?

Raife: Ashley sweetie, thats like the thousandth time you've asked me that. I've done my part the rest is up to you.

Ashley: I'm sorry dad I'm just nervous.

Raife: I understand, but there's no need to be, Spencer loves you and I'm 100 percent sure she will sa... (A knock on Ashley's bedroom interupted the their conversation.)

Ashley: Come in.

Kyla: Everything is ready.

Ashley: OMG, thank all of you so much!

Kyla: What did you expect we're your family.

Ashley: I love you guys.

Deb: You really should be going now Ashley it's almost 3. Have you called her?

Ashley: Yeah but I told her that we could hang out at her house.

Kyla: Well call her and tell her to get dressed because you want to go out now.

Ashley: Okay.

Kyla: Okay so we're gonna go. Come on dad. And we'll see you later.

Ashley: Okay. And thanks again you guys.

Kyla: Yep. (They all left) All Ashley kept thinking about was how she hoped the night when turn out. She called Spencer and told her that she changed her mind and that she wanted to go out, Spencer agreed. First phase complete. Ashley got ready and headed to the location. About a half hour after Spencer got the phone call from Ashley there was a knock on the door, Spencer ran to the door thinking that it was Ashley but it wasn't it was a guy in an all black suit.

Guy: Are you Spencer?

Spencer: Yes, Who are you?

Guy: I will be your driver tonight.

Spencer: My driver? (The man moved out of the way to reveal a stretch limo.) OMG, what...

Guy: Miss Davies, awaits... (offering to escort her to the car) Spencer took his hand and followed him to the limo. She got in with no clue of where she was going.

Spencer: (Thoughts: What has Ashley planned?)...

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Sorry to say only one more chapter after this. Hoped you guys enjoyed reading it as much as I did writing it.


	46. This can't be real

When they arrived at the place the driver opened up Spencer's door and helped her out. When Spencer got out she saw a VERY large building in front of her. It had to be the tallest building in LA.

Spencer: Are we there? What is this place?

The Driver only smilied. He then went to the trunk and pulled out a red dress and handed it to Spencer. Miss Davies has requested that you where this.

Spencer: How will I...

Driver: Just go inside. Spencer was confused but she went inside anyway. When she got into the building it seemed to be empty.

Spencer: HELLO?!?!... HELLO?!? A woman appeared. Who are you?

Woman: You must be Spencer... Right this way to get dressed.

Spencer: Where's Ashley?

Woman: You'll see... The woman led Spencer to a room down the hall. You can get dressed here and I'll be back to get you in a minute to lead you to the next location.

Spencer: Um... Okay. Spencer got dressed and like the woman said she came back.

Woman: Are you ready Miss Carlin?

Spencer: I guess.

Woman: Okay follow me. The woman led Spencer to the elevator and they got on. The woman pressed the button for the 80th floor.

Spencer: Why are we... The woman simply replied...

Woman: You'll see. When the elevator came to a stop the doors opened. Spencer didn't see anything or anyone but the woman assured her that this was her stop. She got off the elevator and walked into the room. Spencer looked down and saw a rose pedal trail. She followed it until it came to a glass door that was covered so she couldn't see out of it. Spencer waited a second then reached for the door handle to open the door. She opened the door to see Ashley standing there in a Black dress, smiling, looking as good as ever. She was standing next to a table that was covered in rose pedals and set up for dinner.

Spencer: (Walking over to her) OMG Ashley, what is all this?

Ashley: (Smiling) Dinner and a movie.

Spencer: (Looking confused because they were 70 floors up on a pattio, so where was the movie) Huh? Ashley turned her head towards the city and pointed, just as she pointed her finger on the side of a building (that was almost as big as the one they were on) appeared a screen.

Spencer: OMG! Ashley how did you...

Ashley: (Smiling) Notebook anyone?

Spencer: OMG Ashley this is...

Ashley: I know. So they ate dinner and watch the notebook. After the movie was over Ashley got up and walked over to Spencer.

Ashley: Come on... (extending out her hand) I have one more surprise.

Spencer: Ashley what could you do to possibly top this? Ashley smiled and led Spencer to the elevator. Where are we going?...

Ashley: You'll see...

They got on the elevator and Ashley pressed the 15th floor.

Spencer: Ashley... Where are we going?... Ashley didn't say anything. The elevator came to a stop and Ashley led Spencer out of it and down the hall. They stopped at a room. The doors were shut so Spencer couldn't see what was on the other side.

Ashley: (Smiling) You ready?

Spencer: I don't know, I guess... Ashley opened the doors and revealed a Theater. Everyone was there, Paula, Arthur, Glen, Clay, Kyla, Deb, Michelle, and Raife. He was on the stage with his band and as Ashley and Spencer walked into the theater they played a song.

Spencer: Ashley what is all this?

Ashley: It's my dad's new song. (Not trying to reveal anything)

Spencer: No I mean... (Glen, Kyla, Clay, and Deb walked over to them. interrupting them)

Glen: Hey sis...

Spencer: Hey everyone (Hugging them)

Kyla: So...

Spencer: This was amazing, were you all in on it?

Deb: yeah pretty much.

Ashley: Let's go closer. They all walked up towards the stage joing Paula and Arthur.

Paula: Hey sweetie...

Spencer: Hey mom. Hey dad.

Arthur: Hey pumpkin.

Spencer: So you guys totally knew about all this?

Arthur: Yeah, but we promised Ashley that we wouldn't tell you. Spencer looked at Ashley and smilied.

Spencer: Ashley your dad is awesome!

Glen: Yeah he sure is. Man Ashley its going to be awesome having you as a sister-in-law. Deb hits Glen in the arm. What!?!... Ooooh. oops!

Spencer: What does he mean Ashley?

Ashley: Well, I was going to wait until after the concert but since Glen likes to run his big mouth then I guess I'll just ask you now.

Spencer: Ask me what?

Ashley: Dad... Hold up for a second. (Raife and the band stopped playing.) Spencer Carlin, I've loved you from the first day I laid eyes on you and I knew it, and in the beginning I was scared because I had never felt feelings that were as strong as the ones I have for you. Bending down on one knee

Spencer: OMG Ashley what are you doing?...

Ashley: Spencer, I love you with everything that I have in me, my heart is yours, no one else could ever take it. I want to spend the rest of my life making you happy, if you'll have me...

Spencer: Ashley what are you saying.

Glen: OMG Spencer are coo coo for cocoa puffs the girl is asking you to marry her!

Ashley: Spencer, will you marry me? And make me the happiest girl on earth?

Spencer: Ashley... I... it's not that simple, we're not even old enough to...

Paula: With parental consent you are. (Smiling)

Spencer: But it's not even legal in this state.

Ashley: Good thing I know a state where it is... They are expecting us tomorrow.

Spencer: So you have everything planned out?!

Ashley: I wanted everything to be perfect for you.

Spencer: (Smiling) OMG Ashley. (Hugging her)

Ashley: So is that a yes?!

Spencer: Of course its a yes! (Everyone was ecstatic) Mom, so you totally approve of this?

Paula: Whatever makes you happy sweeite makes me happy.

Spencer: Oh mom! (hugging her) They heard a loud noise coming from the roof. What is that?!

Ashley: Thats our helicopter waiting to take us to Massachusetts.

Spencer: So we're seriously about to do this?

Ashley: I would never joke about something like this.

Arthur: You two better get going.

Spencer: What about school?

Arthur: Your mother and I have taken care of that.

Spencer: Wow...

Ashley: So miss Carlin shall we go?

Spencer: Call me miss Davies. Ashley smiled.

Ashley: Okay miss Davies.

Spencer: Wait what about my clothes. Deb hands Spencer a suitcase filled with her things. You guys are too much. Why so many clothes though?

Ashley: Honeymoon in Costa Rica.

Spencer: Are you kidding me?!

Ashley: Not for a second.

Spencer: Lets go. They said their goodbyes and went up to the roof to get on the helicopter.

Ashley: So you ready?

Spencer: Ofcourse. Let's go...

THE END!


End file.
